Picture This
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Blaine and Rachel Berry are twins, been in a foster home since they were 3 and now they're going to a new family the Anderson's. Follow the twins as they go through Drama, High School, friendships and of course Love.
1. New Start

**Hey Gleeks**

**Here's another new Glee story :D**

**This will start up in the New Year when some of my other stories are completed**

**but for now, here's the preview**

**Anderberry! Siblings / Klaine / Finchel**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>New Start<p>

**David (26) and Louise (24) Anderson have been married for 4 years and live in Westerville, Ohio ... David is a Doctor at _Mt. Carmel West Hospital _while Louise is an Italian Chef at** **_Buca di Beppo_**.

**After they found out they couldn't have kids, they decided to adopt.**

**After being on the waiting list for 2 years, they finally got the call from Village Foster House.**

**Soon they'll have a little girl or little boy running around their big house.**

* * *

><p>They walked into Village Foster House and looked around.<p>

"Wow" Louise smiled "It's big"

David chuckled and spotted someone "Excuse me?"

The woman turned around and smiled "Hey, welcome to Village, I'm Natalie, you must be the Anderson's"

"Yeah, we're looking for Kelly"

"She's just gone out, but I can show you around"

"That would be nice" Louise smiled.

"Natalie!" A brunette girl ran up to them.

"Yes Rachel?" Natalie looked at her.

"Callum and Adam are fighting again"

"Where's Liam?"

"With the little ones"

Natalie sighed and looked at the couple "I'm sorry, but I need to sort this out"

"Nat, as one of the oldest here, I'll show them around" Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon" Nat turned and walked down the hall.

Rach looked at the man and woman smiling "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry"

"Hi Rachel, I'm Louise Anderson and this is my husband David"

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Anderson" Rachel looked past them "Blaine!"

"What!" The couple turned to see a boy with dark brown messy curly hair.

"Come and meet the Anderson's"

"No" Blaine walked up the stairs "If you want me, I'll be in the boys room"

"Sorry about him" Rach sighed "That's my twin brother, we've just got back from a couple and he's not taking it well"

"What happened?" David asked.

"They found out they were having a baby and couldn't look after 'troubled kids' like us" She shrugged.

"How old are you two?" Louise asked.

"We just turned 14, we'll be going to High School after the summer" Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Rachel" Kelly walked behind her "I'll take over"

"No problem Miss Kelly" Rachel grinned before running off.

* * *

><p>"So" Kelly smiled as they sat in her office "Thank you for coming down here"<p>

"We've been waiting for years for this" David smiled.

"Any of the kids you want to meet again?"

Louise looked her husband and smiled "The Berry Twins"

"Ah, Rachel and Blaine" Kelly leant back in her chair "They are special kids and have had a hard time here"

"Really?" David asked.

She nodded "They've been to 6 different family and they've come back a week later, either they were having a baby or they couldn't handle twins"

"Could we come back and speak to them together?"

"Sure, I'll speak to them, Rachel will be excited but Blaine is harder to convince" She smiled "How about next week?"

"That would be great" Louise smiled and shaked her hand "Thank you for showing us around"

"No problem"

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Rachel stomped into the boys room.<p>

Blaine looked up and took his headphones off "What do you want Rach?"

"What's up with you?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing"

"The Anderson's are really nice"

"Here we go again" He rolled his eyes "You do this every time a new couple comes, you get excited then you're disappointed when they choose someone else" He got up, walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders "There will be a perfect family for us somewhere out there"

"What if the Anderson's are the perfect family?" Rach looked at him.

"If they come back, I'll speak to them" Blaine smiled.

She smiled and hugged him tight "Love you B"

"Love you too Sis"

"Guys" They turned to the door to see Liam "Kelly wants to see you both"

"We'll be right down Liam" Blaine smiled.

"Got it" Liam nodded and walked out.

Blaine looked at his sister and put his hand out "Promise you won't get excited?"

"Promise" Rachel smiled and linked their pinkies together "Let's go and see what Kelly wants"

He chuckled put his arm around her and ruffled her hair "Drama Queen"

"Hobbit" She pushed him as they walked out of the room.

"I'm taller than you Rach" He grinned.

"But you're my little brother"

"You're older by two minutes"

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Week Later~<strong>

"Where's Blaine?" Kelly asked.

Rachel shrugged "I have no idea, he said he was going out and promised to be back before the Anderson's get here"

"I'll go and find him" Liam walked towards the door and opened it then froze "Mr and Mrs Anderson"

"Liam, go" Kelly sighed "Contact us when you've found him"

He nodded and walked out.

"Is this a bad time?" David looked at them.

"Blaine is out somewhere with his friends, so Liam has gone to find him"

"I wouldn't call them friends" Rach sighed as they looked at her "It's true, they bully him"

"Why don't you take the Anderson's into the visit room" Nat placed her hand on her shoulder "Blaine will be back soon"

"Okay" Rachel nodded walking down the hall with them behind her and into the visit room then sighed sitting on the chair with her legs crossed "Sorry about this"

"It's not your fault Rachel" Louise smiled a little.

"We don't have to talk about anything until he gets here" David added.

"Okay" Rachel smiled "Blaine was excited to meet you"

"We're excited to learn more about the Berry Twins"

"Rach!" They looked up to see Blaine with bruises and cuts on his face.

"Blaine" Rachel gasped standing up and wrapped her arms around him "What happened?"

"The bullies from school and some from the High School" He let the tears fall hugging his sister tight.

"Come on" She pulled out of his arms and moved back to the sofa.

David looked at Liam "Could you get a ice pack and some Antiseptic Spray?"

"Sure" Liam nodded and walked out.

David got up and knelt down infront of the twins "Hi Blaine"

"Mr Anderson" Blaine whispered keeping his head down.

"Could you lift your head so I can look at these cuts?"

Blaine lifted his head "Are you a doctor or something?"

David chuckled "I'm a Doctor, so I've seen things like this before"

"Here you go" Liam walked in with the stuff and placed them on the table "You okay Blaine?"

Blaine nodded "I will be"

"Shout if you need anything" Liam turned and walked out closing the door behind him.

"I need to put this on that eye before it swells up" David passed him the ice pack before grabbing the spray "This will sting but it'll stop it from getting infected"

Rachel squeezed her brother's hand "I'm here"

* * *

><p>"Thanks Mr Anderson" Blaine smiled sitting back on the sofa next to his sister.<p>

"It's David and no problem" David smiled sitting next to his wife.

"What do you want to know?" Louise asked.

"What do you do as your job?" Rachel looked at her.

"I'm a Italian Chef" Louise smiled "Could I ask you something?"

"We've been here since we were 3, our Dads were in a bad car accident" Blaine said.

"How did you know?"

"Everyone always starts off with that question" Rach giggled.

"Fair enough" David chuckled and looked at Blaine "Why did you get bullied?"

Blaine sighed "They didn't like what I am, they called me names"

"Horrible names" Rachel sighed.

"Why would they call you names?" Louise looked at them "Is there something Kelly doesn't know?"

"I'm gay" Blaine looked at them "That's why nobody wants us, as soon as they found that out, they sent us right back here but they said something different because they don't know"

"They always said they wanted to keep me but I wouldn't leave my twin brother" Rach smiled.

"We won't hold that against you Blaine" David smiled "My older brother is gay, so I know what it's like"

"Really?" Blaine looked at him.

Louise smiled "It's not a bad thing"

David looked at his wife "I'll be back in a second" He smiled getting up and walked out.

She looked at the twins "Which one of you is the oldest?"

"That would be me" Rachel grinned.

"By two minutes" Blaine nudged her.

"You said 'Dads' before" Louise said.

"They were gay" He nodded "And wanted to start a family"

"What about your mum?"

Rachel shaked her head "She didn't want us, we don't even know were she is or her name"

"And we don't care"

David walked back in smiling and sat down "Done"

Louise grinned and looked at the twins "How would you two like to come and live with us?"

"Seriously?" The twins looked at them shocked.

They both nodded then laughed as they tackled into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>~3 Days Later~<strong>

"I'll miss you Rachel" Emma hugged her tight "You two Blaine"

"I'll miss you too Em" Blaine chuckled and looked at his friends "Don't kill eachother"

"We'll try not too" Callum and Adam grinned.

"It'll be quiet here without you two" Sarah put his arm around Blaine and ruffled his hair "I'll miss you buddy"

Blaine slapped her hand away and glared at her "You're gonna get it"

Sarah ran off down the hall "B, Don't!"

"Get back here S!" Blaine shouted running after him.

"They are crazy" Rachel giggled.

"Here comes your new parents" Emma nudged her.

Rach turned to see Louise and David walk in "Hey" She ran up and hugged them.

"Hey" Louise smiled kissing her head "Ready?"

Rachel nodded smiling "Ready"

"Where's your brother?" David looked around.

"Wait for it" She giggled.

"Blaine!" Sarah screamed running towards them.

Blaine tackled her and they both fell on the floor "Got'cha!" He grinned and pinned her down "What's the rules about my hair?"

"Never touch it" She wriggled.

"What's the other rule?" He looked down at her.

"I don't know" Sarah squealed as he tickled her "Blaine! Stop it!"

"Blaine, stop it or I'll break your favourite C.D" Rachel grinned.

Blaine jumped up and glared at his sister "Break my Katy Perry C.D and I'll break your Funny Girl DVD"

"Welcome to the world of the Berry Twins" Callum smiled "Good Luck"

David chuckled "Kids, quit it"

Blaine turned and grinned "When did you two get here?"

"Just before you decided to tackle Sarah" Rach giggled.

"The papers are complete" Kelly smiled walking up to the them "Behave guys"

"We will" The twins smiled and hugged her "Thank you"

"No problem"

"Bye Blainer" The guys chuckled "Bye Rach"

"Bye guys" They smiled grabbing their stuff and walked over to their new parents.

"Let's go" Louise smiled taking her husband's hand and walked out.

* * *

><p>"What school will we be going to?" Rachel asked as they sat in the car.<p>

"There are two private schools not far from where we live" David smiled as he drove down the road.

"Private School?" Blaine looked at them.

"Dalton and Crawford are the best schools in Westerville" Louise turned in her seat "That's how I met David"

"You sneaked in when you knew that no girls were allowed" David chuckled "But we was the best glee club ever"

"They are all boys and all girls schools?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, they don't allow bullying" He nodded.

"If they see any, the person or people will be kicked out" Louise added.

"Hang on" Blaine sat up and looked at David "You was part of the Warblers?"

"You know the Warblers?" David smiled.

"Duh, they're like the best glee club ever" Blaine grinned "I always wanted to go to that school and audition for them"

"You like to sing?"

"We love to sing" Rachel grinned "Our Dads always sang for us"

"Maybe we could all sing together" Louise looked at her husband "It's been a long time since you sang"

"I think it's a great idea" David smiled and pulled into their driveway "After you've settled in"

The twins jumped out of the car and looked at the house "Wow"

He passed Blaine to keys "Go on"

"Yes!" Blaine ran up, unlocked the door and ran inside.

"Wait up" Rachel squealed running after her brother.

Louise walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him "Dream come true?"

David smiled and kissed her head "Dream come true"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Gleeks<strong>

**Do you want me to continue?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. New School

**Hey Gleeks**

**Thank you so much for your reviews**

**I know I said the New Year for starting it up but I'm in a really good mood :D**

**In this part, you'll see the crazy guys everyone calls the Warblers :D**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>New School<p>

**~3 Weeks Later~**

"Someone is a little hyper" Blaine chuckled as he looked in the mirror in their connected bathroom and style his now short curly hair with gel ... He was wearing grey pants, white shirt, Dalton tie and black smart shoes.

"I'm excited" Rachel grinned styling her hair into a low side ponytail ... She was wearing a blue checked pleated skirt up to her knee, white shirt, Crawford tie, black knee-high socks and black ballet flats.

"I'm nervous, this is where Dad went and he was part of the Warblers"

"You're an amazing singer B, Dad wouldn't of helped you with a song, if he didn't think you would get a place"

3 weeks ago, they became Rachel and Blaine Anderson, they've settled into the routine quicker than they did in any other family.

Louise and David were the dream parent the twins thought they would never meet and it didn't take them long to call them Mum and Dad.

"Kids!" David shouted up the stairs "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" They ran into the separate rooms, grabbing their blazers then ran down the stairs "Morning" They grinned putting their blazer on the back of their chairs before sitting down.

"Good Morning" Louise giggled bringing over two plates "Waffles with strawberries for Rachel" She put the plate down.

"Thanks Mum" Rachel smiled.

"And for Blaine, Chocolate Chip Pancakes" Louise smiled putting the plate down infront of him before sitting in her seat.

"Thanks Ma" Blaine grinned eating some of it.

"I don't how you can eat that" Rach shaked her head.

"Deal with it Sis" He leant over and kissed her cheek.

"Gross!" She wiped her cheek "Why do you have to do that?"

He shrugged and looked at their parents "Who's taking who?"

David chuckled "I thought it would be nice for us boys to see Dalton while the girls go to Crawford"

"Plus you know were everything is at Dalton" Rachel pointed out.

"And It'll be nice to be away from you boys" Louise grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

David pulled into the visitors car park and looked at his son "Nervous?"

Blaine nodded "Will I be okay?"

"Of course you will be" David smiled and got out "Come on"

Blaine climbed out and grabbed his bag then looked at the building infront of him "Wow"

"Wait until you inside" David locked up the car before walking towards the school.

"Dad" Blaine ran after him "There's dorms here?"

"Yeah, you have the option to stay but we thought since you two are still settling in, you wouldn't want to"

"I spent 10 years sharing a room with 6 other kids, it's nice to have my own room" Blaine chuckled as they walked inside "How did you find everything here, it's like a maze"

"You'll get used to it"

"Doctor Anderson!" They looked up to see a boy with black shaggy hair on crutches.

"Wes" David smiled "How's the knee?"

"Healing but a pain because I can't perform" Wes shrugged and looked at Blaine "Who is this?"

David stood behind Blaine and put his hands on his shoulders "This is my son Blaine"

"Hi, I'm Wesley Montgomery but everyone calls me Wes" He smiled.

"Hi" Blaine smiled and looked at his Dad "I'll be fine Dad, you get to work"

"Are you sure?" David looked at him.

"I'll look after him Doctor A" Wes smiled.

"Thanks Wes" David nodded and looked at his son "I'll be here to pick you up later"

"Got it, bye Dad" Blaine smiled and walked off with Wes.

* * *

><p><strong>~Crawford~<strong>

"Here we are" Louise smiled as pulled into the visitors car park.

"Okay" Rachel leant over and kissed her cheek "Thanks Mum"

Louise looked at her confused "Don't you want me to come in with you?"

Rachel looked at the school then back at her Mum smiling "I wanna do this on my own"

"Have a good day and your Dad will be here to pick you up later"

"I will, bye Ma" Rach jumped out of the car, grabbed her bag and closed the door before walking into the school "Wow" She looked around.

"You must be new?" She jumped and turned to see a blonde girl smiling.

"Yeah" Rachel smiled putting her hand out "Rachel Anderson"

"Mia Daniels" She shaked her hand "Welcome to Crawford Academy, who do you have first?"

Rach looked at her timetable "Miss Carlton for English"

"Me too" Mia linked their arms together as they walked down the hall.

"Atleast I'll know someone"

"Stick with me and you'll be fine" Mia smiled "So, What's Rachel Anderson story?"

Rachel giggled "I was adopted about 3 weeks ago with my twin brother who is starting at Dalton today"

"Wow, you had a rough time then, huh?"

"You could say that"

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton - 3 Days Later~<strong>

"Blaine!"

He turned around and smiled "Hey Nick"

"Hey" Nick smiled "Where you heading?"

"Wes said to meet him at the Choir and I'm kinda lost"

Nick chuckled "Follow me" He turned and walked down the hall "I was just like you when I first started, I late 6 times on my first time"

"First time actually" Blaine grinned.

"Funny" Nick pushed him "Got an audition song ready?"

"Yeah, my Dad helped me" Blaine smiled as they walked into a room "Wow"

"Blainer!" Wes grinned from his seat behind the table.

"Wesley" Blaine smirked walking over and sat on the table "What's up?"

"This is where the Warblers practise"

"You said choir room, this like two classrooms together"

"It's actually three" Jeff smiled sitting on the sofa.

"Guys, who don't know, this is Blaine Anderson" Wes smiled.

"Hey Blaine, I'm David" He smiled sitting next to Wes.

"And I'm Thad" He smiled sitting on the other side of Wes "We're part of the council"

"Can he sing?" The one with blonde hair and glasses asked.

"I wouldn't of asked him to come here if he couldn't Cameron" Wes shaked his head "Blaine, when you're ready"

Blaine jumped off the table and walked over to the piano "Can I?"

"Go ahead" David nodded.

Blaine sat down on the bench and started playing.

_I've been alone_  
><em>Surrounded by darkness<em>  
><em>I've seen how heartless<em>  
><em>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying_  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see<em>

* * *

><p>David walked towards the choir room when he heard singing.<p>

He carried on down the hall then stopped at the door and smiled as he watched his son sing.

_Baby I'm not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna take us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_Cause you're here with me_  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Blaine turned as he heard clapping from the rest of the Warblers.

"Welcome to the Warblers Blaine" Wes smiled as they carried on clapping.

"Well Done"

Blaine looked up and grinned "Dad"

"Doctor Anderson!" The Warblers grinned.

"Hey Guys" David chuckled and looked at his son "Ready to go bud?"

"Yeah" Blaine nodded standing up, grabbed his bag and looked at his new friends "See you guys tomorrow"

"Bye B!"

"Had a good day then?" David asked as they walked towards the exit.

"Yeah, Warbler practise will be the best part" Blaine grinned walking out and towards the car.

"Warblers was the fun part of school when I came here" David smiled unlocking his car and got in "That wasn't the song, you rehearsed with me"

"I know" Blaine nodded jumping in the car "I wrote it"

"Really?" David looked at him before driving off.

"Yeah, everything that's happened with me and Rach, now we have family, it inspired me to write a song" Blaine shrugged.

"It was really good Bud" David smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Crawford~<strong>

"Plans for tonight?" Mia asked as they walked out of school.

"Hanging out with my brother" Rachel smiled "We've been busy this week settling into school"

"I'm so glad I only see my brother at night" Eva Hudson giggled "We don't get along"

"They are annoying especially on family dinners" Mia rolled her eyes.

"For years, we only had eachother" Rachel shrugged "So, we're very close"

"Rach!" She looked up to her Dad's car.

"Is that Blaine?" Eva looked at her.

"He's cute" Mia grinned.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Bye girls" She ran over and jumped in the back "Hey"

"How was school?" David asked driving off.

"School is School" She shrugged "But my friends have a crush on Blaine"

Blaine shaked his head "Not my type"

"I know" She giggled "How was the audition?"

He grinned "I'm a Warbler"

"I knew you would" She grinned ruffling his hair.

"Rach!" He slapped her hand away "Don't touch my hair"

"Kids, don't start fighting while I'm driving" David said sternly.

"Yes Dad"

* * *

><p>Blaine sat next to his sister on the sofa "What do you wanna watch?"<p>

"I don't know, you can pick" Rachel shrugged.

"Okay" He got up and looked at the dvds.

Louise walked in "What you two doing?"

"Watching a movie" Rachel looked up at her "Wanna join us?"

"Sure" Louise smiled sitting down on the sofa "Dave, make some popcorn!"

"Already done Lou" David smiled walking in and sat next to Rachel "What we watching?"

"West Side Story" Blaine grinned sitting next to his mum.

"I haven't watched this in ages" David sat back when his beeper went off.

"Tonight?" Louise looked at him.

"Yeah" He nodded getting up "Sorry kids" He sighed grabbing his keys and ran out.

"Guess it's just us three" Rach sighed grabbing the remote and pressed play.

Louise put her arms around them and kissed their heads "We'll have fun together"

The twins curled up against her and watched the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Not Alone - Darren Criss<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	3. Sleepover

**Hey Gleeks**

**Well, It's the New Year which means this story is officially starting :D**

**I go back to work and college in 2 days, so you'll have to bare with me on the updates**

**I would like to thank **_Princess Drama Queen_ **for this idea ... thank you hun :D**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sleepover<p>

**~3 Weeks Later~**

"Please!" Rachel followed her Dad out of the kitchen "Please Daddy"

"No" David shaked his head.

"Can they come here then?"

"I don't know"

"Please, it's my first sleepover and it's only couple of friends"

Blaine sat up and looked at their Dad "If she's having friends over, can I invite some of the Warblers?"

"Where's your Mum when I need her" David looked at his kids to see them pouted then groaned "Fine! But I'll pick the girls from their houses, where do they live?"

"Mia and Eva live in Lima" Rachel smiled "Nikki and Sophie live down the road, so they can walk up"

"And the boys are at Dalton so they can come here straight after practise" Blaine grinned.

"Okay, but Sunday, they have to go home"

"Got it" Rach squealed and hugged him tight "Thank you"

"No problem, now go and do you homework"

"I'm going" She sighed and ran up the stairs.

David looked at his son "Done your homework?"

"Yep" Blaine nodded smiling.

"Blaine"

"I'm going" Blaine sighed getting up and ran up the stairs.

David chuckled "Dinner will be ready soon!"

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting" Eva squealed as they walked to class.<p>

"Will Blaine be there?" Mia looked at her.

"Yes" Rachel nodded "He's bring some of the Warblers over"

"Any of the cute ones?" Nicola asked.

"I have no idea" Rach giggled.

"My brother is a Warbler" Sophie rolled her eyes "Let's hope he doesn't come"

"Your brother is cute" Eva grinned.

"Blaine is a hottie" Mia pointed out.

"Alright, I'm going to class" Rachel walked ahead then into her classroom.

Sophie walked in and sat next to her "Ignore them, they're like that with Nick"

"They'll be disappointed when they see his hair without gel" Rach giggled "Complete curls"

"Oh gross" Sophie shaked her head grinning "I can't wait to see their faces"

"Priceless"

* * *

><p>"So" Blaine jumped and looked up to see his friends "Sorry"<p>

"You will be" He sighed "What's up?"

"Plans for this weekend?" Wes hopped over and sat on the sofa.

Blaine chuckled closing his book "Rach is having some friends over and my Dad said I could invite you guys, you in?"

"I'm in" David grinned "First Warbler Sleepover"

"Awesome" Jeff nodded "I'll be there"

"Me too" Nick grinned "I don't live far from you, so I'll walk up"

"Okay" Blaine nodded "What about you Wesley?"

Wes glared at him "If I wasn't on crutches Anderson, you'll be running"

"I'm so scared" Blaine smirked "Are you in or not?"

"I'll be there" Wes smiled.

"What were you doing?" David looked at him.

Blaine groaned "We have a test next week in Maths"

"We have a test?" Nick looked at him "Why didn't I know about this?"

"You fell asleep" Blaine grinned.

"Thanks for warning me"

* * *

><p><strong>~Friday~<strong>

"Why did I have to come?" Rachel groaned as they pulled infront of Dalton.

"Because your Mum is working and I wasn't gonna leave in the house on your own" David pointed out.

"But"

"Rachel" He looked at her "We're here now, if you're gonna be like this, you can tell your friends not to come"

"Why are we here late?"

"They have Warbler practise" He looked out of the window "And here they come"

Blaine opened the back door and took the crutches off Wes "Dad, open the boot"

"It's open" David smiled pressing the button "Hey Boys"

"Doctor Anderson" Jeff grinned jumping in.

"Do you have to do that?" Wes glared at him jumping in "Hey Doc"

"Still on those crutches?" David looked at him.

"Yeah, two more weeks" Wes sighed.

Blaine jumped in on the other side of Jeff "What's up sis?"

"Nothing" Rachel snapped "Keep your nose out of it"

"Rachel" David looked at her "What did I say?"

She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

* * *

><p>David pulled infront of the house "Your mum is home, so Blaine no messing about, got it?"<p>

"Got it Dad" Blaine nodded getting out and opened the boot.

"Let me help you" Jeff chuckled grabbing their bags "You sort grumpy out"

Blaine chuckled grabbing the crutches and walked around "There you go Wesley"

Wes glared at him "Shut it Blainer"

Blaine grinned "Bye Dad" He closed the door and turned to his friends "Come on" He walked up the drive.

"This is amazing Blaine" Jeff smiled.

"It is" Wes chuckled hopping up after them.

"Better than the other homes we lived in" Blaine smiled opening the front door "Mum!"

Louise walked out of the kitchen "Hey"

"Ma, this is Wes and Jeff"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Anderson" Wes smiled.

"It's Louise" She smiled "Go and sit in the living room, pizza will be ready as soon as the girls get here"

"Thanks Ma" Blaine kissed her cheek before going into the family room with the boys behind him.

"Mummy's boy" They sang.

Blaine glared at them "Shut it"

* * *

><p>Rachel walked to the Hudson house and knocked on.<p>

_"Hang on!" _Someone shouted on the other side then the door opened to reveal a tall boy with dark brown hair.

"Hi" She smiled.

"You must be Mia's and Eva's friend" He smiled "I'm Finn"

"Rachel"

"Finn, don't even think about" Eva pushed him out of the way.

"I was being nice" Finn ruffled her hair before disappearing.

"Finn, you are so annoying!" Mia snapped running out of the house "Can we go?"

"Let's go" Rachel giggled walking down the steps and opened the back door.

Mia climbed in followed by the other two "Hi Mr A"

"Hey girls" David smiled.

"This will be so much fun" Eva grinned "When is Nic and Soph getting there?"

"I'll text them now" Rachel pulled out her phone and texted the girls.

_Got M and E, be about an hour ~ Rach_

**I can't make it, family dinner :( ~ Nikki**

_**I'm ready to mess with the girls :D ~ Sophie**_

She shaked her head and put her phone back in her pocket.

"What's up with you?" Eva looked at her.

"Nothing" Rach shaked her head "Nikki can't come but Soph will be there when we get there"

"I can't wait" Mia squealed.

* * *

><p>Blaine jumped off the coach when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" He ran to the door and opened it to see Nick and a girl arguing.<p>

"I can't believe you came" Sophie hissed.

"Blaine is my friend Soph, deal with it" Nick snapped and looked up "Hey B"

"Have I missed something" Blaine looked at the two.

"Blaine, this is my step sister Sophie" Nick sighed "Soph"

"I know who is he dumbass" Sophie grinned and looked at Blaine "Is Rachel here?"

"Sophie!" Rachel squealed running up and hugged her "Help me"

"Why?" Sophie giggled.

"They have been talking none stop about you know who" Rach smiled at her brother "Hey Bro"

"We'll be in the family room" Blaine shaked his head and walked in the room.

"David can't make it, grandparents have come to visit" Nick said following him.

"Was that Nick?" Rachel looked at her.

"Yep, my dearest step-brother" Sophie rolled her eyes

"Girls!" Mia and Eva ran up grinning with their bags "Ready?"

"Let's go" Rachel giggled walking in "Hey Mum! We'll be upstairs" She shouted before going up the stairs.

"Hold it Rach" David walked in "We need to talk to you and Blaine"

"My room is the one with the gold stars on it" Rach sighed walking back down "Yes"

"Blaine!" Louise shouted "Come here"

Blaine walked out of the room "What's up?"

"I'm going to work" David said grabbing his coat "Then we're going to visit my brother for the weekend, don't burn the house down"

"David!" Louise glared at him before looking at their kids "Have fun, our numbers and Nate's number is on the fridge plus numbers for take out or whatever you want" She kissed their cheeks "Pizza is on the side cooling down"

"Have a nice a weekend" David smiled walking out with Louise and closed the door.

"No parents" Blaine looked at his sister and grinned "For the whole weekend"

Rachel shaked her head "You boys stay down here and we'll stay upstairs"

"Got it Sis"

* * *

><p>"What's the boys doing downstairs?" Mia asked laying on Rachel's bed.<p>

"I don't know" Rachel shrugged painting Sophie's nails.

"Well, I'm gonna find out" Eva jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Wait up!" Mia jumped up and ran after her.

"They are crazy" Sophie giggled.

"I know" Rachel giggled grabbing her phone that beeped.

"Someone is popular tonight"

"Shh" Rach glared at her playfully before opening the text.

**_It's Rachel, right? I hope I got the right number_**

"Who is it?"

"I have no idea" Rach shrugged and replied to it.

_This is Rachel, who is this and how did you get my number?_

_**It's Finn, Eva's brother and I kinda got it from her phone since she left it**_

"Oh my god" Rachel looked at her "It's Eva's brother"

"Which one?" Sophie looked at her "She has two"

"Finn"

"He's cute" Sophie nodded "I guess you met him when you picked them up"

"Yeah" Rachel smiled "Does he go to Dalton?"

"No, he goes to McKinley High in Lima, Eva got bullied really bad at McKinley Middle School for being adopted, she been with them since she was 4 and Finn is very protective of her"

"Crawford is just like Dalton"

"Yep, She started last year for the pre-years and she was a different girl from when she started"

"I think we should go and see where they are" Rach giggled standing up.

"Are you not texting Finn back?" Sophie smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and texted him back.

_Hey, I'm glad you got my number :) talk to you soon - Rachel_

"There" She threw her phone on her bed then pulled her up "Let's go" She pulled her out of the room, down the hall and sat on the stairs.

"Rach, look" Sophie whispered pointing over to where Mia and Eva hiding behind the sofa which the boys were sat on.

"Ready?" Rach looked at her.

"After you" Sophie grinned.

Rachel walked down the stairs quietly with Sophie behind her "Girls, you do know Blaine is gay"

The boys turned around on the sofa and looked down to see the girls "Hey"

"Hi" Mia and Eva blushed getting up.

Rachel leant against the door frame and crossed her arms smiling "Sorry B, I told you you those nitwits had crushes with you"

"Rachel!" Mia glared at her.

"Why do all the cute boys have to be gay, First Nick and now Blaine" Eva groaned walking up the stairs followed by Mia.

"Sorry boys" Sophie smiled.

"We'll leave you alone" Rachel smiled before closing the door and looked at Sophie "Mission complete"

"Yep" Sophie grinned and gave her a Hi-5.

"Eva said something about Nick about being gay"

"Yep, he's gay and proud of it" Sophie shaked her head "He's creepy at times"

"Come on, let's go and see what those two are doing" Rach grinned and ran up the stair then into her room.

"I can't believe you did that" Mia pointed at her "It was embarrassing"

"You wouldn't listen to me" Rachel shrugged "So, you found out the hard way"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Whole Family

**Hey Gleeks**

**Here's a long chapter for you :)**

**Full of teasing Blaine, cute Finchel moments and meeting the rest of the Anderson's :D**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Whole Family<p>

**~3 Months Later~**

"Blaine!" Rachel screamed running after him "Give my phone back!"

"No way" Blaine chuckled running down the stairs.

"Blaine Michael Anderson, give me the phone now!" She chased him into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Louise and David looked at them.

"Rachel has a boyfriend" Blaine grinned.

"He's not my boyfriend" Rachel glared at him before taking her phone and jumped onto the counter "He's a friend and Eva's brother"

"Who is this mystery guy?" Louise looked at her.

"Finn Hudson, he goes to McKinley High and Rachy has a crush on him" Blaine smirked.

"I do not" Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at their parents "What's happening over the holidays?"

"Last day of school for you two today" David chuckled getting up and put his mug in the sink "Then we're going to New York in 2 days for the holidays so you can meet our families"

"Will they like us?" Blaine looked at him.

"They can't wait to meet you both" Louise smiled getting up and grabbed her keys "Let's go"

Rachel jumped off the counter and grabbed her bag "I don't need picking up tonight"

"Why?" David looked at her.

"We're going to a coffee shop in Lima, Bella is driving, so you don't need to worry"

"Okay" He nodded "Just don't come home too late"

"I promise" She smiled and walked out.

Blaine shaked his head following her out "Meeting Finn?" He whispered smirking.

"No" Rach looked at him "I'm telling you the truth B"

"Whatever you say sis"

"Let's go before we're all late" Louise walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Who are you texting?" Sophie jump on the sofa next to Rachel.<p>

"No one" Rachel shaked her head smiling.

"You're texting Finn!" Sophie grinned.

"Shh" Rach covered her mouth and looked around "I don't want Eva to find out" She sighed taking her hand off.

"She won't care" Sophie rolled her eyes "Invite him to Lima Bean"

"Is Eva coming?"

"She's grounded but Mia will be there"

"I'll be where?" Mia walked in and sat between them.

"Lima Bean" Rachel smiled.

"They have the best coffee" Mia smiled "Kurt is always in there"

"I've missed him" Sophie sighed.

"Have you seen Eva?" Mia looked at them "I've been looking everywhere for her"

"I had French with her but I haven't seen her since" Rach shrugged.

"She has English now" Sophie nodded "When we have study hall, she has English or Maths"

"I forgot" Mia giggled "What were you two talking about before I got here?"

"Rachel's inviting Finn to join us" Sophie smirked.

"As in my cousin Finn?" Mia looked at Rachel the grinned "You're the small brunette he keeps on talking about"

"Hey, I'm not that small" Rachel pointed at her blushing "What's he been saying?"

"He was talking to Kurt, he saying he can't see you because of Eva and she won't allow it" Mia smiled "But I say forget her and have fun"

"I agree" Sophie nodded "Text him and tell him to meet you there"

"Okay" Rachel smiled and sent a text.

_Are you busy after school?_

**_Nope, why?_**

_Meet me at Lima Bean?_

_**I'll be there :)**_

"He'll meet us there" Rachel smiled.

"Our little Rachy is growing up" Mia and Sophie grinned.

"Shut up!" Rachel hit them then they started laughing.

* * *

><p>"What we doing here?" Nick looked at them.<p>

"Spying on my sister" Blaine leant back in his seat in Wes's car.

"She'll hate you for this" Jeff shaked his head.

"I know she was lying" Blaine sighed "I know my sister better than anyone"

"Speaking of the girls" Wes nodded over to a car to the girls get out.

"I see no boys" Nick said.

"She wasn't lying Blaine" Jeff looked at him "Let's go"

"Nobody speaks about this, got it?" Blaine looked at them.

"Got it Blainer" Wes grinned and drove off.

"We should go to the movies" Nick smirked "I heard _Footloose_ is still on"

"I'm not watching a girly film" Wes shaked his head.

"It's not" Blaine chuckled "Its a dance movie"

"Can we go and watch it Wes?" Jeff popped his head between the seats and pouted "Please!"

"You can't say no to that face" Nick grinned.

"Fine!" Wes groaned and turned down a street "You're paying Blaine"

"Why me?" Blaine looked at him.

"Because it was your idea"

"I haven't got any money" Blaine grinned.

"Nick?"

"Soph stole my wallet" Nick sighed.

"Jeff?"

"My Mum doesn't trust me with money" Jeff grinned "Looks like you're paying Wesley!"

"You set this up!" Wes glared at them.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Blaine punched him on the arm.

"Oww! Jeez B, that hurt!"

"Good" Blaine smirked and sat back.

* * *

><p>"Stop wriggling" Mia glared at her.<p>

"Sorry" Rachel sighed "I'm just nervous"

"You don't need to be" Sophie smiled.

"I lied to my parents and my brother"

"Not really" Bella smiled "You're with us, he could be coming for coffee because this is the most popular place in Lima"

"I guess you're right"

"I'm always right chica" Bella grinned and looked up "Kurt!"

"Hey!" Kurt grinned walking over and sat down "Rach, you look like you're gonna be sick"

"She's nervous" Sophie giggled "But we told her not to be"

"I'm going to get a drink" Rachel stood up and walked over to the queue.

"Mind if I jump in?" A voice said behind her.

She turned around and smiled "Hey"

"Hey yourself" Finn grinned "We have watchers"

She looked over at her table and groaned "They are so nosey, worse than my brother"

"Siblings" He shaked his head "I also have a nosey cousin"

"Can I take your order?" the girl asked.

"I'll have a hot chocolate" Rachel smiled.

"I'll have the same" Finn smiled and gave her the money.

"You didn't have to pay"

He shrugged "I wanted to"

"Thank you" She smiled taking the cup and walked to the other side of the shop.

"You're gonna make them annoyed" He chuckled following her and sat down at a table.

She shrugged sitting down "They'll have to deal with it"

"What you doing over Christmas?"

"Going to New York to meet the whole family"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, it's the first time we've seen them and they've seen us, Blaine is more excited to meet our uncle"

"The gay one whose on Broadway?"

"You remembered" She looked at him.

"Of course I did" He smiled "After all the texts and calls, I know alot of things about you"

"One thing you don't know"

"What's that?"

"Before I changed my last name, it was Berry"

"Rachel Berry" He grinned "That could be your stage name, you'll be a star"

"I'll keep that in mind" She smiled and drank some of her coffee "Tell me something about you?"

"I don't have a Dad" He smiled a little "He died when I was a baby then my Mum adopted Eva when I was 4, so it was just the three of us"

"What about Kurt?"

He chuckled "They've been best friends since they were 5 and whenever someone ask her about siblings, she says she has two brothers because they are really close"

"So, you're not related?"

"Nope but Kurt does have a brother who is travelling with their uncle somewhere"

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>

"This is where Nate lives?" The twins looked at the mansion shocked.

David chuckled "Yeah, he's a bit over the top"

"I am not little brother" They looked up to see Nate Anderson smiling.

"You have to remind me of that every time I see you" David shaked his head.

"Boys" Louise looked at them "Don't start"

Nate chuckled and looked at the twins "And these must be the famous Rachel and Blaine, I've heard so much about"

"Hi" The twins smiled.

"Uncle Davey!" A little blonde girl squealed running out of the house towards them.

"Lily-pad" David grinned picking up his niece and kissed her cheek.

"Gross!" She giggled pushing his face away "Hi Aunt Lou"

"Hey Lilz" Louise smiled standing behind the twins "These are your cousins Rachel and Blaine"

"Hi!" Lily smiled "I'm Lily-May, I'm 6 and my twin brother is Ethan"

"Blaine is my twin brother and we're 15" Rachel smiled.

"You two are the oldest!"

"That is right" David put her down "Why don't you take them inside and show them around"

"Okay" Lily grabbed the twins hands and dragged them inside.

"I'm gonna help Carter in the kitchen" Louise smiled and walked into the house.

"They are great kids" Nate smiled "My little brother is a Dad"

"Shut up" David pushed him before walking towards the house "Are Mum and Dad here?"

"They'll be here Christmas Eve" Nate grinned "Gives me time to get to know my niece and nephew and fill them in on the evil we like to call our parents"

"They're not that bad" David looked at him.

"They are" Nate looked at him as they walked inside "They hate Carter and don't agree on surrogates"

"Don't mention that to Blaine, he's worried enough without you putting that in his head"

"Got it little bro"

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Rachel looked at her brother who was laying on the bed.<p>

Blaine looked at her and smiled "Lily and Ethan are cute"

"They are" She smiled "They remind me of us two when we were their age"

"But we were a pair of rebels at their age" He grinned "Kelly didn't know what to do with us"

"More like you" She smirked grabbing her stuff "I'm gonna get ready for bed, don't check my phone" She pointed at him and walked into the bathroom.

He shaked his head and grabbed her blackberry then tried to unlock it "You put a password on it!"

"Serves you right for trying!"

"What's with all the shouting?" David walked in "The twins are asleep"

"Sorry Dad" Blaine threw Rach's phone on the bed.

"Where's Rachel?"

"Here" Rachel walked out of the bathroom in her pjs and pink fluffy slippers.

"We're going to bed, don't stay up to late talking"

"We won't" They smiled "Night Dad"

"Night guys" He smiled walking out and closed the door.

Rachel crawled up the bed and lay down with her head on Blaine's stomach "You know, we haven't done this in ages"

"What, share a room?" Blaine chuckled grabbing his iPhone off the side as it buzzed.

"Yeah, but I miss spending time with you" She sighed grabbing her phone then smiled when she a text.

"Finn?" He smirked.

"Maybe" She blushed "Who's texting you?"

"Wes, complaining about his cousins" He chuckled "What does Finn want?"

"Asking how this is going"

"So, you did see him at Lima Bean"

"Nope" She shaked her head "I told Mia and she properly told Eva who is Finn's sister" She looked at him "Can you just drop it?"

"For now" He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Week Later - Christmas Eve~<strong>

"Excited for the show tonight?" Louise looked at them.

"Yeah" Rachel grinned.

"We've always wanted to see a Broadway show" Blaine smiled "It's so cool that Uncle Nate is in one"

"It's not that cool" Carter chuckled "They get boring after a while"

"Nuh uh!" Ethan shaked his head "Daddy is cool"

"Atleast someone is on my side" Nate smiled walking in "Where's my dork of a brother?"

"I am not a dork, Nathaniel" David walked in from the back door "I just had to make a call"

"You know, you sound more like Dad each time I speak to you" Nate looked at him.

"Shut up"

"When do we meet them?" Blaine looked at them.

"They'll be here when we come back from the show" Nate smiled "Fancy walking there with me?"

"Really?" Blaine looked at his parents "Can I?"

"I don't know Blaine" Louise sighed.

"I'll look after him" Nate looked at them "He can help out behind the scenes and meet up with you when the show starts"

"Go on then" David smiled.

Blaine grinned jumping up and hugged him tight "Thanks Dad" He ran out of the room and grabbed his coat "C'mon Uncle Nate!"

"I'm coming" Nate chuckled and walked out.

Blaine popped his head back into the room and looked at his sister "If I meet anyone famous, I'll get their autograph"

"You better" Rachel pointed at him smiling "See you later"

"Bye!" He shouted running out.

"Can we go and play Papa?" Lily asked.

"Don't mess anything up" Carter looked at her.

"Don't worry Uncle Carter, I'll make sure" Rach smiled getting up.

"Yay!" Lily and Ethan jumped up, grabbed her hands and pulled her out.

* * *

><p>"So" Nate smiled as they walked down the street "David told me you're a Warbler?"<p>

Blaine nodded grinning "It's amazing, we're like a big family"

"I remember when I was one"

"You was one?"

"Yep" Nate nodded "I was actually lead singer, along with Dave" He chuckled "We had a few fights because I'm the oldest and I was on the council"

"My friend Wes is on the council and he's evil when he's behind that desk especially with his gravel"

"A gravel?"

"Yeah, if we're noisy, he'll hit it and glare at us"

"He doesn't sound like a nice person"

"When you get used to him, he's a cool guy" Blaine chuckled "Thanks for letting me come"

"No problem" Nate smiled as they passed some theatres "This is your first time in New York?"

"First time out of Ohio" Blaine looked around smiling "Which theatre?"

"This one" Nate stopped and looked at the building.

"You're in Hairspray?" Blaine looked at him shocked.

"Yep" Nate walked down the side-street and open the side door "Come on"

Blaine ran down and went inside "This is so cool"

"You get used to it" Nate chuckled as they walked down the corridor "Let's show you around before I get called on"

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting" Rachel squealed as they sat in front row.<p>

"You need to calm down princess" David looked at her.

"Nate just texted me" Carter looked at them "Blaine is staying backstage"

"That is so unfair" Rachel crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

Louise giggled "You'll get your time sweetie"

Rach pulled out her phone as it buzzed to see a text.

**Wish you was here sis :)**

_I'm so jealous :( _

**Show is about to start :D**

She looked up as the lights went down and turned her phone off.

Lily squealed "It's starting"

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out of the back doors smiling then he spotted his family.<p>

"Blaine!" Ethan ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Hey buddy" Blaine chuckled walking over to them.

"Have fun?" David looked at him.

"So much, it was a little crazy but I got to meet the cast while Uncle Nate got ready" Blaine looked at his sister "You should of been there"

Rachel shrugged smiling "I'll have my time, right Mami?"

"Right" Louise smiled.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed running over.

Nate walked over smiling "Enjoy the show?"

"You was amazing Uncle Nate" Rach smiled.

"Thank you, that was my final show until the new year"

"You're home for the whole of Christmas?" Lily looked at him.

"Yes I am" He grinned.

"Let's get home before our families arrive" Carter smiled.

* * *

><p>"Since no-one is getting up, I'll go" David stood up "Nate, now" He walked out of the room and towards the door.<p>

"Sometimes I think you're the oldest" Nate followed him shaking his head "If it was up to me, they wouldn't come"

"Not only are ours coming, Louise's sister and Carter's parents"

"Carter only has a sister Dave, he doesn't speak to his parents" Nate sighed and opened the door putting on a fake smile "Hey"

"David" Maria smiled and hugged her youngest.

"Hi Ma" David smiled.

"Where are the newest addition to our family?"

"They are in the family room with your other grandchildren" Nate looked at her "Hi Mother"

"Nathaniel" Joseph looked at him "Don't talk to your mum like that"

Nate smirked "Hi Joe"

"Can we not please?" David looked at them then grinned when he saw someone "Scarlett"

"Hey Brother-in-Law" Scarlett smiled walking in and hugged him "Where's my sister?"

"Family room" He smiled "Good to see you again"

"You too" She patted his cheek and walked into the family room.

"Skye!" Louise squealed getting up and hugged her sister.

"Hey Lola" Scarlett giggled and looked at the twins "Are they?"

Louise nodded then saw her Mother-in-law and Father-in-law with Nate and David behind them "Hi Maria, Joe"

"Louise" Joseph smiled "Where are our new grandchildren?"

"Ma, Dad" David walked behind the sofa and stood behind the twins "These are Blaine and Rachel" He smiled "Kids, these are your grandparents Maria and Joseph and your Aunt Scarlett"

"Hi" Rachel smiled and elbowed her brother.

"Ow!" Blaine rubbed his side and glared at her "That hurt"

"Good" She grinned "You was being rude"

Blaine looked up and smiled a little "Hi"

"They are so cute David" Maria smiled.

"All of them are" Joseph smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Christmas Day~<strong>

Rachel walked down the stair and into the kitchen "Morning Uncle Carter"

Carter turned and smiled "Morning, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" She yawned "Need some help?"

"Sure" He smiled "Sit up here and you can be my taster"

She smiled big walking over and jumped on the counter "You and the grandparents don't get along, do you?"

"Not really" He shrugged grabbing a spoon and dipped into the pot "Open"

She giggled opening her mouth and taste the soup "That is amazing"

"That is my families recipe of vegetable soup" He tapped her nose "Don't tell Nate I let you try it, he's usually the taster"

"I promise" She grinned "Are you a chef like Mum?"

"No, I'm a teacher at a high school"

"It's Christmas!" They heard Lily and Ethan shout upstairs before feet ran down the stairs.

"Morning Munchkins" Carter chuckled.

"Morning Papa" They smiled "Morning Rachy"

"Hey guys" Rach giggled "I think we should go and wake Blaine up, he's very lazy"

"No need" Blaine ran in and jumped on the counter next to his sister "Morning"

"What's up with you?" She looked at him.

"It's our first Christmas with a family" He smiled "I'm excited"

"Right kids, go and wash up ready for breakfast" Carter pointed at them.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the sofa leaning against her brother texting Finn.<p>

_Having a good day?_

_**It's alright, Eva is her usual hyper self, what about you?**_

_Silence, Our grandparents and Uncles don't get along._

**_That's bad, how was the show?_**

_Amazing :) He played Link from Hairspray._

She jumped when someone poked her in the side "What?" She looked at her brother.

"Texting Finn?" Blaine smirked.

"Who's Finn?" Nate looked at them smiling.

"No-one" Rach glared at her brother "He's just a friend"

"I think someone has a crush on this boy" Scarlett grinned.

"Can we not talk about this?" David looked at her and his brother.

"Come on bro, we're having some fun" Nate chuckled and looked at his nephew "Anyone you like at Dalton?"

"Dalton" Joseph sighed "The gay school, perfect school for you Nathaniel"

"Hey!" David looked at him "Don't talk like that infront of my kids"

"It's true David, we tried to stop you going but you went"

"Maybe because it's a good school"

"And you happen to put your gay son there"

"Stop it!" Blaine stood up and glared at him "Yes I'm gay but that school is a safe place and it's not a gay school" He sighed "I've just met you and I already hate you" He ran out and up the stairs.

Rachel cringed when she heard a door slam "I'll go"

"I think I should" Nate looked at her.

"I know my brother" She sighed getting up and ran up the stairs.

David looked at his Dad "What the hell was that?"

"I was saying the truth" Joseph looked at him.

"He's 14 year old, he's had a hard time before we adopted them and adding this to it is making it worse" Louise sighed.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened the door slowly and walked in to see her brother curled up on the bed "Blaine"<p>

"Go away" Blaine snapped.

She sighed walking over and sat next to him "Come on B"

"They hate me Rach" He turned his head resting it on his arms and looked at her with tears rolling down his face.

She wiped the tears away "The only thing that matter is that Mum and Dad accept you, the other family members are an extra"

"You're an awesome sister, you know that?" He smiled a little.

She shrugged smiling "I try"

"Hi" They looked up as they heard the door open to see their parents.

"Can we come in?" David looked at them.

Blaine nodded "Sure"

Louise walked over and sat on the other side of him as David sat next to Rachel "We're sorry"

"You don't need to be" Rach looked at her.

"We do" David sighed "I should of told them but I knew they wouldn't show up"

Blaine shaked his head "It's not your fault Dad, not everyone is accepting"

Louise kissed his head "How about we watch a movie?" She looked at them "The four of us"

Rachel grinned getting up and went over to her bag "Singin' in the Rain?"

"Put it on" David chuckled.

She squealed putting it in before running back onto the bed and rested her head on her brother's shoulder "Best Christmas"

"Ever" Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Gleeks!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you wanna see next?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Birthday

**Hey Gleeks**

**Here's the next one!**

**so, ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Birthday<p>

**~2 Months Later~**

Rachel sneaked into her brother's bedroom and jumped on the bed "Happy Birthday Blainer!"

"Go away" Blaine groaned rolling over and hid under his covers.

"Come on Bee" She pulled the covers back "It's 5th February and" She looked at her watch "Dot on 6:30"

"You are too hyper at this time" He sat up and smiled at her "Happy Birthday Sis"

"We've actually got a family to celebrate our birthday with" She smiled climbing under the covers.

"We have school today"

"Don't remind me" She groaned letting her head fall onto his shoulder "I want to stay in bed"

"Remember last year?"

"You faked being ill" She giggled "Because I was ill"

"Then the next day, I got sick"

"That won't be happening this year" They looked up to see their Dad "I was wondering where you went Rach"

"Sorry, we do this every year" Rach smiled.

"Don't worry about it" David smiled "Get dressed and come downstairs, we have a couple of surprises for you both"

"Got it" They nodded jumping out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine was finishing his hair when he heard a loud squeal. He darted out of his room and down the stairs to see his sister hugging their uncle then grinned "Uncle Nate, what you doing here?"<p>

"I wanted to see my favourite niece and nephew on their birthday" Nate grinned "Then maybe take you two to school"

Rachel looked at their parents "Can he, please?"

"I ..." David started but got cut off.

Louise smiled "Sure he can, but first your presents"

"Okay" The twins nodded running over and jumped on the sofa.

"I'll go and get them" David chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

Nate walked over and sat on the other sofa "Have you got Warbler practise today?"

"We have practise everyday" Blaine grinned "Who put the stupid rule in that freshman can't perform at competitions?"

"That was me" Nate mumbled.

"Thanks Uncle Nate" Blaine glared at him.

"Get back here!" They heard David shout followed by barks then two Siberian Husky puppies ran in ... one black/white and one brown/white.

"Oh my god" Rachel squealed as the puppies jumped on them "They are so cute"

"Hi there" Blaine chuckled as one of them licked his face "I like this one"

"He is actually yours" David smiled walking in "And the brown one, she is yours Rachel"

"Thank you so much" Rachel giggled as hers barked "Hi to you too Star"

"Star?" Blaine looked at her "Seriously?"

"You come up with a better name" She glared at him.

He looked at his pup who was looking at him and smiled "Dreamer"

"I think those are perfect names" Louise smiled "Now, go finish getting for school"

"Got it" They jumped up and ran up the stairs followed by their pups.

* * *

><p><strong>~Crawford~<strong>

Rachel walked into school and squealed when she pulled into a massive hug "Girls! Let me breath" She giggled.

"Happy Birthday Girl" Eva grinned.

"We all chipped in and bought you this" Sophie smiled and gave her a box.

"You didn't need to get me anything" Rachel looked at them.

"Just open it drama queen" Mia giggled.

"Okay" Rachel ripped off the paper and took the lid off to reveal a charm bracelet with a few charms on it "Girls ..." She looked at them with tears in her eyes "It's beautiful"

"That charm" Eva pointed to a quarter piece with an 'R' on it "We all have one"

"When they're connected makes a whole circle" Sophie smiled.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled and hugged them "Now, let's get to class"

"Smarty-pants" Mia mumbled as they walked down the hall.

"What did your parents get you?" Eva asked.

"A puppy" Rach grinned pulling out her phone and show them a picture "Her name is Star"

"She is so cute" Sophie grinned "I wish I could have one but my mum is allergic to them"

"Well, you're welcome anytime to stay at mine" Rachel nudged her.

"Jeez, thanks Rach" Mia and Eva glared at her.

"You two only come to flirt with Blaine and you know he's not interested" Rach giggled.

"You do the same with Nick" Sophie pointed at them.

"I hate you both" Mia groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

"Warblers practise still in the same place?" Nate asked as they walked down the staircase.

"I don't know" Blaine shrugged turning down the hall "Where was it when you was here?"

"Same place you're taking me" Nate grinned "It's not changed"

"C'mon" Blaine chuckled and opened the doors "Hey War.." He stopped when he saw them standing together smiling "What's going on?"

"Well, it's someone's birthday today" Wes smiled.

"But that someone didn't tell us" Nick pointed at him.

"Maybe because I hate the fuss" Blaine groaned.

"Yeah, you wasn't like that this morning" Nate smirked.

"You're ..." Wes looked at him shocked.

"Nate" David said.

"Anderson" Trent finished "Warblers legend"

"And Broadway star" Nick added.

"Guys" Blaine chuckled "This is my Uncle"

"Nice to meet the new crew" Nate smiled "See you later squirt" He ruffled Blaine's hair and ran out.

"I'll get you for that!" Blaine shouted and sorted his hair then looked up "What?"

"You know two Ex-Warblers" Thad spoke up "That is awesome"

Blaine shaked his head "Can we not talk about that or mention it's my birthday"

"Sure thing" Wes nodded walking over and sat behind the desk as everyone else sat down "What did you get?"

"A puppy" Blaine smiled "What we doing today?"

"Practising a new song" David grinned.

* * *

><p>The twins ran into the house "We're Home"<p>

"In the kitchen" Louise shouted.

"You two need to slow down" Nate chuckled walking in after them.

"Sorry" Blaine grinned walking into the kitchen "Where's the pups?"

"In the backyard" Louise smiled and pointed the counter "A card came for both of you"

"Really?" Rachel grabbed the card and looked at her brother "Who should open it?"

"You can" Blaine smiled.

She opened the envelope and pulled the card then froze "No" She ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"What just happened?" David walked in looking confused "What's up with Rachel?"

Blaine walked over to the counter, picked up the card and opened it.

**_To my little brother and sister  
>Happy 15th Birthday<br>_****_Hope everything is going well with your new family  
>I miss you guys so much<br>_****_Hope to see you soon  
><em>****_Love Coop x_**

"What's the matter Blaine?" Louise looked at him.

"It's from our brother" Blaine looked at the card to see a picture of the three of them before their Dads died "We haven't heard from him in 12 years"

"Where he is?" David asked.

"I don't know, last time we saw him was a week before our Dads died" Blaine sighed taking the picture out "I'm going to see Rach" He turned and walked out.

"What we gonna do?" Louise looked at them "What if their brother comes back?"

"We'll tackle it one step at a time" David smiled a little picking up the card "He must know they were adopted"

"I'll be here for you guys" Nate nodded "They are my niece and nephew"

"Thanks Nate" Louise smiled a little.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his sisters door and closed it behind him quietly.<p>

"I miss him Bee" Rachel whimpered letting the tears fall.

He crawled up the bed and lay facing her "I do too" He put the picture in-between of them "He still had this"

"Do you think he's trying to find us?"

"I think so" He turned so he lay on his back "Come here"

She moved over, rested her head on his shoulder and her arm around him "We have visitors"

He looked over at the door to see their pups and smiled "Come on"

They barked running in and jumped on the bed then lay with their owners.

"What was your best birthday?" Rach asked

"This one" Blaine smiled "Because we have a family and the best present anyone could give us" He kissed her head "Happy Birthday Sis"

"Happy Birthday Bro"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh, Their Brother could be coming<strong>

**What will happen?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Summer

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Sorry for the wait, I had trouble writing this one**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Summer<p>

Rachel walked down the stairs and spotted her parents on the sofa "Mum, Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

Louise looked up "Sure you can"

"What's going on?" David asked.

Rachel walked over and stood infront of them "Where's Blaine?"

"Outside with the pups" He looked at her "What's the matter?"

She took a deep breath "I want to transfer schools"

"I thought you liked Crawford?" Louise looked at her.

"I do" Rachel nodded "But private school isn't me"

David looked at his wife "I think we should tell them"

Blaine ran in and stopped "Have I missed something?"

"Come here" Louise sat up.

He walked around and stood next to his sister then looked at their parents "What's going on?"

"I lost my job"

"Mum" Rach walked over and sat next to her "I'm sorry"

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"The restaurant closed down" Louise sighed "But we have some more news"

"What?" Rach asked.

"We're moving" David smiled "To Lima, this house is a little small for all of us"

"What?" Blaine looked at him shocked "What about school?"

"Rachel already said she wants to transfer, so it's up to you"

"I want to stay at Dalton and maybe move into a dorm after summer" Blaine looked at his parents "If that's okay with you?"

"I think it's more than okay with us" Louise smiled "We'll get the papers for McKinley on Monday"

"Thank you" Rachel smiled and hugged her.

* * *

><p>The Anderson's were stood outside the house which will be their new home.<p>

"What do you guys think?" Louise looked at the twins.

"It's bigger than our house" Rachel smiled.

"Can we go inside?" Blaine looked at them.

"C'mon" David smiled walking up the path and unlocked the door "Welcome to your new home"

The twins ran up and through the door "Wow"

"What's that door?" Rachel pointed to it.

"Have a look" Louise smiled as watched her open the door and disappear down the stairs "Wait for it"

A loud squeal came from downstairs "Blaine, come and look!"

"Coming!" Blaine shouted and ran down the stairs to see a massive room with a stage "Wow"

"This is awesome" Rachel grinned wrapping her arms around him "I can't believe it's been almost a year since we got a family"

"I know" He smiled "It'll be weird not coming home every night"

"You'll be home on the weekends and maybe after school we'll meet up at Lima Bean" She smiled a little "Tomorrow will be my last day at Crawford"

"And then you'll be off to dance camp"

"Kids, come and see your bedrooms" David shouted.

"Race ya!" Rach grinned and ran up the stairs.

"Cheater!" Blaine shouted and chased after her.

"No running!" Their parents shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>~Crawford~<strong>

Rachel sighed walking through the door which leads to study hall and spotted her friends.

"Rach" Sophie waved her over.

"Hey" Rachel smiled and sat next to her.

"Last day before summer" Eva sighed "But I'm not looking forward to the family holiday"

Mia giggled "That's because Finn threw you in the pool"

"Nick did that once and I pulled him in" Sophie grinned "Never did it again"

"Have you seen Finn though, he's huge" Eva groaned and looked at their best friend "Rach?"

"Huh?" Rachel looked up from her book.

"You alright?" Sophie looked at her.

"Erm, I need to tell you something" Rach sighed sitting up "I'm transferring schools"

"Which school?" Mia asked.

"McKinley and we're moving to Lima"

"That is awesome" Eva squealed "Sucks, you're leaving but awesome because you'll be closer to us"

"And it doesn't mean we can't meet up and hang out" Sophie smiled "What you doing over summer?"

"Going to a dance camp"

"Me too!" Mia squealed hugging her "At least I'll know someone"

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

"Let me go!" Blaine groaned as his best friend squeezed him "Nick, I'm serious"

"I can't believe we're gonna be room-mates next year" Nick grinned letting him go "The Warblers have so much fun especially pulling pranks on Wes"

Wes glared at him "It took me 2 weeks to get that blue dye out of my hair"

"It wasn't me" Nick held up his hands "Thad planned it"

"And Aaron" Jeff grinned.

"Hey!" Aaron glared at him "You all put me up to it"

"Alright guys" Wes hit his gravel on the board "We should welcome Blaine to the Warbler dorms"

"The Warbler dorms?" Blaine looked at him confused.

"Warblers have their own block of dorms" James smiled.

"I'll show you the rooms during free period" Nick smiled nudging him.

"I already regret agreeing to being your room-mate" Blaine shaked his head as the Warblers laughed.

"Oh haha" Nick glared at him.

"It's kinda funny" Logan grinned.

* * *

><p>"Have you got everything?" David asked as pulled up into the car park at the camp site the next day.<p>

"Yep" Rachel smiled jumping out of the car.

"Rachy!" Mia squealed running over and hugged her tight "I'm so glad you're here"

"This is so exciting" Rachel smiled "A whole summer dancing"

"Boring" Blaine grinned "Hi Mia"

"Hi Blaine, Mr A" Mia smiled.

"Hey Mia, you'll look after my little girl" David looked at her after putting Rachel's bag on the floor.

"You know it Mr A"

"I don't need looking after" Rach rolled her eyes and hugged her Dad "I'll miss you Dad"

"Miss you too Princess" David kissed her head "By the time you come home, we'll be in our new home"

"Can't wait" She smiled and pulled her brother into a hug "See you in 5 weeks"

"See you soon" Blaine smiled.

"Let's go" Mia grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the camp "We're gonna have so much fun"

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Month Later~<strong>

"Blaine, get up" Louise walked into her son's room to see him flat out on his back with the pups curled at the bottom.

"No" Blaine rolled over and groaned when his phone started ringing.

"You need to get up now" She grinned "C'mon pups" She walked out followed by the pups.

He sat up after grabbing his phone and answered it "What?"

_"Hello to you too Blainer" Nick's voice came through the speaker._

"What do you want Nicolas?"

_"Get dressed, we'll be there in 10 minutes"_

"Nick, I've just got up" He sighed getting out of bed and walked towards the bathroom "Make it 20 and I'll be ready"

_"You're such a girl, Anderson" _

"Go to hell Duvel" He rolled his eyes and ended the call.

"Blaine!" Louise shouted up the stairs.

"I'm up!" Blaine shouted back.

* * *

><p>David walked up to the house yawning when a car pulled up.<p>

"Morning Doc!" Wes grinned jumped out of his car and walked the path with Jeff and Nick behind him.

"Morning Guys" David smiled opening the door "Bud! The boys are here!"

"Coming!" Blaine shouted before running down the stairs in a pair of jeans, white t-shirt and black converse with his favourite pink sun-glasses hooked onto his t-shirt.

"We're totally getting you new glasses" Nick shaked his head.

"What's wrong with these?" Blaine looked at him.

"They're pink" Jeff chuckled.

Blaine glared at him "I don't say anything about those bright yellow ones you have"

"That's because they are cool" Jeff grinned turning around and walked out of the house.

"Later Dad" Blaine darted out of the house and jumped onto Jeff's back "Ha!"

"Later Doc!" Wes and Nick shouted as they ran out.

David shaked his head closing the door and walked into the kitchen "Hey"

"Hey, how was work?" Louise looked at him.

"Quiet" He shrugged "Have you heard from Rachel today?"

"Yeah, she's a little nervous because there a coach from McKinley who watching them today" She smiled "You need to stop worrying"

"I'll always worry about you guys" He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Rach!" Mia shouted banging on the bathroom door.<p>

"One Sec!" Rachel shouted.

"You're being a Drama Queen" Quinn giggled.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom and glared at her playfully "I'm not Fabrey"

"Let's go!" Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her out "Coach won't be happy if we're late"

"It's weird that your cheer coach will be here" Mia shaked her head.

"It's not really" Quinn shrugged "She likes to come to see the girls from school which isn't many"

"But since little Miss Anderson will be joining us after summer" Santana grinned nudging her "She'll be watching you"

"I'm nervous as it is" Rach sighed "You two are not helping"

Quinn put her arm around her "You'll be fine Rach"

"And don't call me Anderson" Rachel looked at them "It'll be Berry when I'm at McKinley"

"Alright Berry" Santana smiled as they reacted the studio "There's Coach"

Rach looked up to see a blonde woman in a tracksuit "She looks scary"

"She isn't when you get to know her" Quinn grinned "Hey Coach"

"Q, S, who are your friends?" Coach smiled.

"These are Rachel Berry and Mia Daniels" Santana smiled "Girls, this is our cheer coach Sue Sylvester"

"Rachel Berry, you'll be a student at McKinley after summer, correct?" Sue looked at her.

"Yes Ma'am" Rachel nodded.

"Let's see how good you are and maybe you'll have a spot on the Cheerios"

"C'mon" Quinn smiled grabbing the girls hands and dragged them to the floor.

"Cheerios?" Rachel looked at them.

"That's what the cheer squad is called" Santana grinned.

* * *

><p>"Slow down" Nick shouted.<p>

"Never!" Blaine chuckled as he skated around the roller rink with Jeff.

"Guys, slow down" Wes groaned.

"C'mon slow-pokes!" Jeff grinned "Think we should slow down"

"No way" Blaine shaked his head turning around so he's skating backwards smirking "C'mon Wesley"

"You're gonna get it Blainer!" Wes glared at him.

"No!" Blaine turned around and speed skated off around the rink towards the exit then he crashed into someone "I'm so ..." He looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes "Sorry"

"Don't ..." The boy with the high voice got cut off.

"Got'cha!" Wes came behind Blaine and knocked them both off the rink rolling over.

"Jeez Wes" Blaine groaned sitting up and rubbed his head "That hurt"

"Dudes, that was so funny" Jeff chuckled as he and Nick jumped off the rink.

"You alright B?" Nick looked at him holding out his hand.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded grabbing his hand and he got pulled up "My head hurts" He glared at his best friend.

"Not my fault" Wes held his hands up "Let's go" He said taking his skates off and walked over to the counter.

Blaine took his skates off before going over to his friends "Where we going?"

"I'm hungry" Jeff sighed as they handed over their skates and walked towards the exit.

"Breadstix isn't far from here" Nick smiled.

"Let's go then" Wes grinned "Blaine is paying!"

"Far enough" Blaine shaked his head looking back at the rink to see the blue eye boy with russet hair laughing with his friends.

"Oi B!" Nick waved his hand infront of him "Who are you looking at?"

"No-one" Blaine looked at him and walked out then toward the car.

"Blainer has a crush!" Jeff smirked.

"I do not" Blaine hit him over the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good" Blaine grinned and jumped into Wes's car before looking back at the rink _I wonder if I'll see him again._

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm, I wonder who the boy is ;)<strong>

**Any guesses?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Transfer

**Hey!**

**Here's the next one guys**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Transfer<p>

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Rachel looked in the mirror in her new room and spun around in her Cheerios uniform smiling ... today is her first day at McKinley and thanks to her new friends she got a spot on the Cheerios.

"Hey sis, have you ..." Blaine stopped and froze looking at his sister "What are you wearing?"

"This is my cheer uniform" She grinned and turned to look at him "What do you think?"

"I don't think Dad will like it" He leant against the door frame and crossed his arms "Have you seen my tie, I can't find it anywhere?"

"Dreamer had it before"

He groaned and walked out.

She giggled reacting for her phone as it rang and answered it "Hello"

_"Hey girlie"_

"Hey San" She looked at the mirror "Why do we have to our uniforms?"

_"So everyone knows not to mess with us"_

"Okay" She shaked her head grabbing her bag and walked out of her room then walked down the stairs "I'll meet you outside of the school"

_"Nope, I'm on my way to yours"_

"Alright" She giggled walking into the kitchen "My brother will have to cope without me"

_"I get to meet your brother, I'll be 2 minutes!" She squealed before hanging up._

"My friend is picking me up" She looked at her parents dropping her bag on the floor.

"You're not helping with Blaine's stuff?" David looked at her.

"Dave" Louise looked at him sternly then back at their daughter "It's fine sweetie, is this the uniform?"

"Yep!" Rach squealed spinning around "I'm so excited"

"Be careful, public school is so much different to private school" David smiled a little.

"I will"

* * *

><p>"Dreamer!" Blaine shouted chasing his pup around "Give me the tie back" He was about to catch him when the doorbell rang "Finally" He picked up his wet tie walking towards the door and opened it to see a brunette girl in a cheer-leading uniform "Hi"<p>

"Is Rachel here?" The girl asked smiling.

"Santana" Rachel grinned walking over "B, this is my friend Santana" She put her arm around her brother "San, this is my little brother Blaine"

"Twin Brother" Blaine corrected her.

"Nice to meet you Blaine" Santana smiled.

"You too" He smiled taking Rach's arm off him "If you excuse me, I need to find my other tie" He turned and ran up the stairs.

"Hanging up in your closet!" Rach shouted "Bye!"

"Got it, See ya!" He shouted back darting into his room, into his walk-in closet and grabbed his tie when he heard a growl "No" He turned to look at his pup "This one is staying away from you" He put his tie on his bag and put it over his shoulder.

"Blaine, hurry up!" David shouted.

"I'm coming" Blaine ran out of his room and down the stairs "I had to find my other tie since Dreamer decided to use it as a chew toy"

"Nice to know" David chuckled "Ready to moved in?"

"Ready as I'll have be" Blaine smiled a little "Bye Ma!"

Louise popped her head out of the kitchen "Do you need help?"

"No" He shaked his head "The guys are coming to help, Dad isn't staying"

David looked at him confused "When did that get decided?"

"This morning" Blaine grinned and ran out of the house "C'mon Dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

After getting her timetable and locker combo, Rachel found herself lost when she heard some music. She looked around carrying on down the hall and looked into a classroom to see a bunch of students singing and dancing. She smiled as she slowly opened the door to hear them sing.

_If you wanna go and take a ride wit me_  
><em> We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's<em>  
><em> Oh why do I live this way?<em>  
><em> (Hey) Must be the money!<em>

_ In the club on the late night, feelin right_  
><em> Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice<em>  
><em> Lookin for a little shorty hot and horny<em>  
><em> So that I can take home (I can take home)<em>

"Can I help you help?" A voice said behind her making her jump and scream then she realized it was a teacher.

"I'm so sorry sir, I'm new here" Rachel sighed.

"Don't worry about it"

"Rachy!" Quinn squealed running over and hugged her tight "Hey!"

"Hi Q" Rach giggled.

"Rachel?" Finn looked at her confused from behind the drums "What you doing here?"

"I transferred here" She smiled "I'm surprised Eva didn't talk about it"

"She did" Kurt grinned "He was too clueless"

"Hey!" Finn glared at him.

"Alright guys" The teacher pointed at them then looked at Rachel "I'm Will Schuester, New Directions coach"

"Rachel Berry" Rach smiled.

"Berry!" The guy with a mohawk grinned.

"Noah!" She squealed running over and hugged him tight "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Rach" He chuckled "But it's Puck"

"How do you two know eachother?" Kurt looked at them.

"Well" Rachel smiled sitting on her old friend's knee "We were at the same foster home until Noah got adopted 4 years ago, He was like my protector"

"That I was" Puck smiled putting his arm around her.

"Since Rachel is new here" Quinn smiled "Introduce yourselves guys"

"I'm Artie" The guy in a wheelchair waved.

"Tina"

"Mike"

"Mercedes"

"Brittany!"

"Matt"

"Mr Schue, could Rachel join NDs?" Santana looked at their coach.

"If she wants to" Mr Schue nodded.

"I'll think about it" Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

Blaine walked into his new room and grinned when he saw his best friend facing away from him "Hey room-mate"

Nick spun around "Hey!" He grinned bouncing over and tripped over a box "Ow"

"You okay?" Blaine bit his lip from laughing.

"Very funny Blainer" Nick glared at him.

"Hey!" They turned to see Wes and Jeff "What's up?"

"Nick fell over" Blaine chuckled which made them laugh.

"You guys are so evil" Nick got up and glared at them.

"Good, you're all here" David smiled walking up with a box "Come and help unload"

"Got it Doc!" The boys ran out.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" David put the box on the floor and looked at his son.

"I'm sure" Blaine nodded dropping his bag and walked out of his dorm "We better get out there before they beat eachother up"

"Are they really that bad?" David asked following him.

"Yeah" Blaine chuckled "We never know who starts it but it's fun to watch"

"Do you get involved?"

"Tried once, never again" Blaine grinned walking out of the main doors to see his best friends getting boxes out of the car "I thought you three would be at eachother's throats"

"New year, new start" Wes smiled grabbing a boxes and walked into the school.

"Yeah what he said" Jeff grinned running inside with a box "We're Sophomore!"

"He gets crazier everyday" Blaine chuckled grabbing the last box and closed the boot "Thanks Dad"

"No problem Bud, see you later" David smiled getting in the car and drove off.

"Let's get you moved in roomie" Nick grinned walking into the school.

Blaine shaked his head following him inside "You're so weird"

"I know"

"AHH!"

They looked at eachother "Jeff" They darted down the hall and stopped at their room to see Jeff standing on one of the beds.

"There's a massive spider on the wall!" Jeff pointed at the wall.

"Where's Wes?" Blaine looked around.

"I'm not coming out until that thing is gone!" Wes shouted from inside the bathroom.

Nick chuckled walking over and got the spider "It's tiny" He walked over to Jeff "Look"

"Nick!" Jeff screamed jumping off the bed and ran out.

"Come back here you big baby!" Nick ran out after him.

"Wes, it's gone" Blaine chuckled.

Wes slowly opened the door and popped his head out "Are you sure?"

"Nick ran after Jeff with it" Blaine smirked "I didn't know you were scared of spiders"

Wes glared at him "Tell anyone Blainer and I'll hide all of your hair gel"

"I promise" Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Week Later~<br>~McKinley~**

Rachel opened her locker after cheer practise and smiled at the pictures ... one of her and Blaine and different ones of her with the girls from Crawford.

She grabbed her phone and texted her brother.

_Meet me at Breadstix, I have a surprise for you - Rach x_

**I'll be there :) - B**

"Hey Rachel" Finn smiled walking up to her.

"Hey Finn" She grabbed her bag and put her books in "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee and catch up"

"I can't tonight, I have plans"

"Hey Cheery!" Puck shouted from down the hall "You ready?"

"One second!"

"Puck?" Finn looked at her "You have plans with Puck?"

"And my brother" Rach rolled her eyes and closed her locker "See you next week Finn" She walked past him and smiled "Let's go"

"Is Blainer coming?" Puck asked as he opened the main door.

"Yep but he doesn't know you'll be there" She grinned walking out "You know I never like that squirrel on your head"

"All the girls love it Berry" He put his arm around her "Expect you"

"Never gonna happen Noah" She nudged him.

"I know"

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the picture in his hand as he sat in a booth at Breadstix ... it was the picture of him, Rachel and Cooper ... He flipped it over and looked at the number on the back.<p>

_**Phone me anytime - Coop**_

"Blaine!" He looked up to see his sister.

He put the photo back in his blazer pocket before standing up and hugged her "Hi"

"You've been gone for a week and I've miss you so much" Rachel tighten her arms around him.

"I've miss you too sis" He pulled back and looked at her "What's this surprise?"

"Oh" She grinned "You wouldn't believe who I bumped into at school"

"If it isn't little Blainer" He looked up to see a guy with a mohawk walking towards them.

"Noah" Blaine grinned "Still growing that squirrel on your head"

"You know it" Puck smiled putting his arm around his neck and ruffled his hair "Still got the curly hair"

Blaine pushed him "Stop it"

Rachel shaked her head as they sat down "Let's order and catch up"

"Is it still Noah no-name" He grinned.

"It's Puckerman, Berry" Puck chuckled.

"Actually its Anderson" Blaine looked at his sister "You didn't tell him"

"Yes, he knows we're got adopted but not that our last name changed" Rach rolled her eyes.

"Wait Anderson, As in Doctor Anderson?" Puck looked at them.

"Yep" She nodded "Don't tell anyone"

"Promise" He smiled "What school do you go to since you wasn't at McKinley?"

"Dalton" Blaine smiled.

"Private School, nice" Puck nudged Rachel "Why are you not in Private School?"

"I was, I went Crawford but it was for me" Rach shrugged.

"Yeah, she wanted to transfer to be closer to Finn Hudson" Blaine smirked then yelped "Ow"

"Shut it" She glared at him.

"So, that's why he was jealous you left with me" Puck grinned.

"I hate you both" She groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Should Blaine contact their brother?<strong>

**What will Rachel say?**

**Until next time **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Secrets and Lies

**Hey guys**

**This is a big one for a couple of characters**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Secrets and Lies<p>

**~3 Weeks Later~  
>~Dalton~<strong>

"Alright!" Wes stormed into Warbler practise "Who did it?"

"Did what?" Trent looked at him.

"Who stole my gravel?" Wes glared at them "I know it was one of you, so who did it?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about Wes" Jeff smiled "We were all here"

"You have until the end of the day to give it back, Practise cancelled" Wes turned and walked out slamming the door.

Blaine started laughing hysterically and Nick followed.

"It was you two?" Thad looked at them.

"His face" Blaine chuckled.

"Priceless" Nick gave him a hi-5.

"He'll kill you both" David pointed at them.

"Give it 2 days and I'll give it back" Blaine smiled "He won't kill us"

"How did you steal it?" Cameron looked at them.

"Blaine sneaked into his room" Nick grinned.

"He's a heavy sleeper" Blaine shrugged "And I just told it out of the case"

"Piece of cake" Nick nudged his best friend.

"Well, I don't know about you guys" Ethan stood up "But practise is cancelled, we can do what whatever we want"

"Race ya to the field!" Aaron shouted running out followed by the rest of the Warblers.

"You coming B?" Jeff looked at him.

"I'll catch you guys up, I need to do something" Blaine smiled a little.

"Alright, see you in a bit" Nick nodded and they disappeared through the doors.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked onto the roof top and looked down at the field were the Warblers were messing about. He pulled out his phone and strolled through his contacts then stopped at a number. He took a deep breath and pressed call then put the phone to his ear.<p>

_"Hello?" a male voice came through._

_Now or Never _He thought "Hi, is this Cooper?"

_"This is he, who's this?"_

"It's Blaine"

_"Woah" _He heard a crash and a thud _"Blaine, is that really you baby bro?"_

"It's me" He smiled a little.

_"I've missed you Blainer"_

"I've missed you too" He shaked his head "Where are you?"

_"I'm actually in Ohio"_

"Really?"

_"Yeah, I wanted to see you and Rach"_

"Can we just meet; Rach doesn't know I have your number?"

_"Sure, where will be the best?"_

"Do you know Dalton Academy?"

_"The private school in Westville?"_

"Yeah, there's a coffee shop down the road from it, we could meet there?"

_"Tomorrow?"_

"Sure" He smiled "Its good hearing your voice again Coop"

_"You too B, see you tomorrow"_

"Bye Cooper" He hung up then his phone beeped.

**Can't wait for you to come home tomorrow Bro, miss you! Xxxx**

"Oh no" He gulped and replied.

_Can't come home tomorrow, late Warbler practise, see you this weekend x_

He sighed and walked out of the door then down the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

"Focus Berry!" Coach Sylvester shouted through her megaphone.

"Sorry Coach" Rachel sighed.

"Take 5 everyone" Coach shaked her head and walked off.

Rach sat on the grass and fell backwards.

"What's up with you today?" Quinn asked sitting next to her.

"You alright Rachy?" Brittany sat down.

"Yeah" Rachel smiled a little.

"Something is up?" Santana sat on the other side "You were excited before because Blaine was coming home tomorrow"

"Well, he's not" Rach sighed "He has practise but I know the guys and they won't hold a late meeting if they knew he was coming home"

"We should do something together" Quinn smiled.

"Sleepover!" Brittany grinned.

"Sleepover at Rach's" Santana grinned.

Rachel giggled "I'll speak to my parents"

"Let's go ladies!" Coach shouted.

Brittany stood up and pulled Rachel up "Better?"

"Much better, thanks Britt" Rach smiled.

"Let's go!" Coach shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Day~<strong>

"Hello! I'm home!" Rachel shouted through the house with the girls behind her.

David walked out of the kitchen and smiled "Hey girls" He spotted a familiar face "How you feeling Quinn?"

Quinn looked up and gulped "I'm fine Doctor Anderson"

"We'll be upstairs" Rachel said before going up the stairs.

"He's hot" Santana grinned running into Rachel's room and jumped on her bed.

"San, that's my dad" Rach glared at her and looked at Quinn "How do you know him?"

"He's my doctor" Quinn sighed and sat on the bed "I didn't know it was your dad"

"Is everything okay?" Santana looked at her "He seemed worried about you"

"Yeah" Quinn nodded.

Rachel sat next to her "You can tell us Q"

Quinn sighed "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise" Brittany nodded.

"I'm pregnant" Quinn shaked her head as the tears fell.

"Quinny" Rach sat next to her and put her arm around her "I'm so sorry"

"Who's the Dad?" Santana asked "I'm gonna kill him"

"You don't know him, it was after camp and I got drunk" Quinn sighed.

"We're here for you Q" Brittany sat on the other side and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks girls" Quinn smiled a little.

"Now, let's watch some movies and forget about all the drama" Santana jumped up and grabbed a DVD "You love your musicals Berry"

"They are the best" Rachel grinned.

"Got _High School Musical_?" Brittany looked at her.

"Right here!" Santana grinned and put it in the player

"Zac Efron is hot" Quinn nodded "But he was awesome in _Hairspray_"

"True" They all laughed and curled up watching the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

When the last bell rang, Blaine jumped out of the seat and darted out of the room then down the hall.

"Where you off to?" Nick caught up with him.

"Going off campus to get some coffee" Blaine ran up the stairs "Catch up with you later"

Nick ran after him and they walked towards their dorm "I'll come with you"

Blaine shaked his head "I'm going on my own"

"B" Nick looked at him "What's going on?"

Blaine looked around and sighed "Don't tell anyone"

"I promise"

"I'm going to meet my brother"

Nick looked at him shocked "You and Rachel have a brother?"

"Yeah but Rachel doesn't know I'm meeting him"

"Wait; weren't you suppose to go home tonight?"

"Yeah but I told her I have a late practise" Blaine sighed "I need to go"

Nick took his bag off him "Go and I'll cover you"

"Thanks" Blaine grinned and ran off.

"You owe me Anderson!" Nick shouted before going into their dorm.

* * *

><p>Blaine through the doors of <em>Coffee Hub<em> and walked over to the counter smiling "Can I have a medium drip please?"

"Coming right up sir" The girl behind the counter smiled and made his drink then passed it him "There you go"

"Thanks" He handed over the money before walking over to a table and sat down.

"Cooper!" He looked up to see the girl who served him give someone a hug who had brown longish hair and bright blue eyes.

He looked over at him and smiled "Get me the usual Lucy" He walked towards him "Blainer?"

Blaine grinned getting up "Hi Coop"

Cooper pulled him in a hug "You've grown up so much"

Blaine pulled back and smiled "I can't believe it's actually you"

"C'mon" Cooper chuckled and sat down "Tell me everything"

Blaine sat down "What do you wanna know?"

"There you go Coop" The waitress smiled putting the cup on the table and walked away.

"Thanks Luce" Cooper smiled and looked at his brother "How's Rachel?"

"She's good" Blaine pulled out a picture which was of him and Rachel about 2 weeks ago him in his Dalton uniform and Rachel in her Cheerio's uniform then passed it over "There she is"

"You two look more alike than you did when you were little" Cooper smiled "What about you bud?"

"What about me?"

"I know you go to Dalton but what else?"

Blaine drank some of his coffee and gulped "I'm gay"

"I know"

Blaine looked at him confused "You know?"

"I've known since you were three, always playing with Rachel with dolls" Cooper chuckled "When did you figure it out?"

"About two years ago" Blaine nodded "No families liked me because of it"

"What about your new family?"

"They are amazing" Blaine grinned "We have a famous uncle who is on Broadway and he's gay so they accept me for me"

"I'm glad you're settled in" Cooper smiled a little.

"Why did you leave us?" Blaine looked at him "Why did you run off and not take us with you?"

"Blaine, you two were three and half years old" Cooper sighed "Dad and Papa never wanted you to meet mum, but I sneaked out to meet her and that's who I lived with"

"So you left us to go into foster care and get shipped from one family to another?" Blaine stood up.

"Blaine, sit down and let's talk about this"

Blaine shaked his head "This was a bad idea, keep the picture" He turned and ran out of the shop.

"Blaine!" Cooper chased after him "Listen to me, please"

Blaine turned around and glared at him "There was a reason why I came on my own, it's because if Rachel came, she would of got too attached and it would of been hard for her to walk away" He sighed "All those years we went from family to family, I was the strong one and she broke down" He looked at his older brother "And I'm not gonna let that happen again, bye Coop" He turned around and walked down the road pulling out his phone as it beeped.

**How did it go? – Nick**

_Talk about it when I get back – B_

He sighed looking back to see his brother walking back into the shop then carried on his journey back to school.

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

"I can't believe you posted that!" Quinn screamed "The whole school know!"

"Get lost Israel" Rachel glared at him "Before we do something we'll regret"

"Sorry" Jacob gulped and ran off.

Santana wrapped her arms around her best friend "We'll get through this together Q"

"We're not gonna leave you" Rach rubbed her back "C'mon we're needed in the auditorium"

"Why?" Quinn looked at them.

"We have a surprise for you but you need to change" Santana smiled and pulled her to the bathroom "Bag of clothes" She handed them over and pushed her into the stall.

"Why do I have to change?"

"Because you do" Rachel giggled.

"Are you ready yet?" Brittany asked.

"Not yet"

"C'mon Q" Santana sighed "We haven't got all day"

Quinn sighed and walked out with her uniform in her hand "When did you lot change?"

"Before" Brittany grinned "I like your hair down"

"Now c'mon" Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"Rach, slow down" Quinn giggled.

"Sorry" Rachel smiled looping her arm through hers.

Brittany opened the doors to the auditorium and walked through to see the others on the stage ready.

"What you guys doing here?" Quinn looked at them.

"We heard what happened" Mercedes smiled a little.

"And we wanted to use our assignment of the week to perform a song" Finn smiled.

"To help you" Santana pulled her up the steps and up the other steps

"Listen and you'll know" Rachel stood next to her and nodded at the band.

_All: Ha ha ha ha ha__  
>Ha ha ha ha ha<em>_  
>Ha ha ha ha ha<em>_  
>Ha ha ha ha ha<em>

Rachel looked at her and smiled a little before singing.

_Rachel: You're not alone together we stand I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand__  
>Finn: When it gets cold and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in<em>_  
>Both:<em>_no I won't give in_

All: Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong.

_Rachel and Finn:__cause you know I'm here for you, there's nothing you can say__  
><em>_NDs: nothing you can say__  
>Rachel and Finn:<em>_nothing you can do__  
>NDs: nothing you can do<br>Rachel and Finn:__there's no other way when it comes to the truth so__  
>All:<em>_ keep __holding on__  
>Rachel and Finn:<em>_cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

_Rachel and Finn: cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through. Hear me when I say when I say I'll believe. Nothings gonna change nothings gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly._

_All: ya ya ya ya la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>KEEP HOLDING ON!<br>__cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you.  
><em>_Ha ha ha ha ha  
><em>_Ha ha ha ha ha  
><em>_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Rachel and Finn:_ _keep holding on!_

_NDs: Ha ha ha ha ha__  
>Ha ha ha ha ha<em>_  
>Ha ha ha ha ha<em>_  
>Rachel and Finn:<em>_keep holding on. There's nothing you can say__  
>NDs: nothing you can say<em>_  
>Rachel and Finn:<em>_nothing you can do__  
>NDs: nothing you can do<em>_  
>Rachel and Finn:<em>_there's no other way__  
>All:<em>_when it comes to the truth so keep, keep holding on__  
>Rachel and Finn:<em>_cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

Everyone wrapped Quinn up in a group hug as the tears fell down her face.

"Thank you guys" Quinn smiled a little "I know I can always count on you"

"We'll always be here for you Quinn" Kurt smiled.

"And we'll tackle whatever gets thrown our way together" Rachel put her arm around her.

"Including Slushies?" Quinn looked at her.

"Including Slushies" Rachel smiled which make everyone laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Keep Holding On - Glee Cast<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Gleeks<strong>

**What did you think of Cooper?**

**More drama coming up!**

**Stay tuned!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Sectionals

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Here's the next one with some more drama :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sectionals<p>

Rachel ran down the stairs grinning and into the kitchen "Good Morning"

Louise looked up and smiled "You're in a good mood"

"Sectionals is today and we have a good set list"

"Your first competition"

"I know, I'm so excited"

David walked in rubbing his eyes and kissed his daughter's cheek "Morning Princess"

"Hi Daddy" Rachel smiled.

"First competition with New Directions today" He walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee "Sorry I can't be there"

"Don't worry about it"

"Who are you up against?" Louise looked at her.

"Jane Adams Academy and Haverbrook School" Rachel smiled "Everyone said they are tough to beat"

"Need a ride to school?" David looked at her.

"Sure" She walked over to her mum and kissed her cheek "See you later"

"Good luck today" Louise smiled.

"We'll need it" Rachel smiled and ran out.

David followed her out "Are you singing at all?"

She nodded and jumped into the car "In one of our group numbers"

He got in and drove off "Well, I hope you win"

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

"Blaine!" Wes shouted chasing after him down the hall "Get back here!"

"Never!" Blaine chuckled running into the choir room where the rest of the Warblers were sat "Hey!"

"Wes doesn't sound happy" Jeff looked at him.

"That's because he isn't" Blaine grinned turning around to see his best friend run in "Looking for this" He held up the gravel.

"Give it back Blaine" Wes glared at him walking toward him.

"Oh no" Blaine backed up "If I give you this back, you have to promise to give us a break"

"Oooohhh!" The Warblers sang.

"Hell no" Wes shaked his head.

"Well, you won't be getting it Wesley" Blaine smirked.

"Blainer" Wes looked around and sighed "Fine!"

"That wasn't hard" Blaine chuckled gave it him and looked at the Warblers "You have a 2 day break starting today"

"Yes!" They all cheered and ran out.

"But we need to practise" Wes groaned and glared at him "I hate you"

"I know" Blaine grinned patting his cheek and walked out with them following.

"What should we do?" Nick asked.

"Sleep" Jeff smiled "It's nice to have a break"

"Yeah, Yeah" Wes rolled his eyes.

Blaine shaked his head and looked up then froze "Oh no" He hid behind them "Keep walking"

"What?" Jeff looked at him.

"My Brother"

"What? Where?" Nick looked around then let out a high-pitched squeal "Oh my god!"

"Jeez Nick" Wes rubbed his ear "What was that for?"

"That's Copper Corcoran!" Nick grinned.

Blaine popped his head between them "How do you know my Brother?"

"What?" They turned around and looked at him "Cooper Corcoran is your brother!"

"Blaine!" Cooper grinned walking over "Hey little bro"

"What you doing here Cooper?" Blaine crossed his arms.

"I came to see you"

"Well, we need to be somewhere"

"Oh yeah, Rachel's performing today" Jeff smiled then yelped "Ow!"

"Rachel's performing today?" Cooper looked at them.

"Stay away from Rachel" Blaine glared at him before turning around and walked towards the exit "Guys!"

They ran after him "You need to explain some things" Wes pointed at him "Like you have a brother?"

"Long story" Blaine sighed "But how do you know him?"

"He's famous" Nick smiled "You haven't watched that awesome series _White Collar_"

"Nope" Blaine shaked his head.

"You have not lived" Jeff pointed at him "You need to watch it, he's amazing"

"No thanks" Blaine sighed "C'mon, we need to change before we go"

"Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

"Excited?" Santana looked at her as they walked down the hall.

"I'm nervous" Rachel sighed "What if I mess up?"

"You won't" Santana nudged her "What's up with Q?"

Rach looked up to see their friend sitting on the floor and learning against the locker in a white summer dress "C'mon" She walked over and sat down next to her as Santana sat on the other side "Q?"

"My life is over" Quinn put her head back "I'm no longer a cheerio, my parents hate me and Puck is getting on my nerves"

They looked at eachother then looked back at her "What?"

Quinn looked at them "He got me drunk one night and then ta-da"

"Puck's the dad?" They looked up to see Finn "Is it true?"

"Finn" The girls stood up.

"Don't" He pushed past them.

"We need to follow him" Santana spoke up "It's not fun when he's angry"

"Let's go" Rachel ran down the corridor and into the choir room just as Finn threw a punch at Puck "Finn!" She ran in front of him and pushed him back.

"Get out of my way Rachel" Finn glared at her.

"Don't even think about it Frankenteen" Santana stood next to her.

"Leave him" Puck spoke up standing behind the girls "He punches like a girl"

"That's it" Finn punched him in the face.

"Woah!" Mr Schue ran in and pulled him back "Finn, calm down"

Quinn stood with the girls "Finn, please"

"No, you're my best friend Q and I thought you was too" Finn glared at Puck "Is it true, that you got her drunk and got her pregnant?"

"Finn" Rachel walked up to him "Calm down, please"

"Forget this, find someone else to sing because I'm out" Finn turned and stormed out of the room.

"What will we do now?" Mercedes looked at them "We have no coach or lead singer"

"You're gonna perform the best you can" Mr Schue smiled a little "I'm sorry about what happened but I'll be there for Regionals"

"If we make it" Kurt sighed.

"We will" Rachel smiled "We have an amazing set list and we're gonna win this thing"

"Okay" Mr Schue looked at them "Good luck"

* * *

><p>"Help me" Rachel hissed sitting between the girls "He's freaking me out"<p>

Santana giggled "You're the reason why he's come"

"Gross" Rachel pushed her "That hair reminds me of Blaine's before he cut it"

"My hair wasn't bad" They looked up to see Blaine smiling.

"Bee!" She squealed jumping up and hugged him tight "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too sis"

"Forgetting someone" Nick looked at her "Where's my hug?"

Rach shaked her head and pulled them into a hug "You're still crazy"

"We know" Jeff grinned.

"What you guys doing here?" Santana stood up and gave Blaine a hug.

"Come to watch you guys perform" Wes smiled "Plus we have a surprise for you" He pointed to Rachel.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Rachy!"

"Oh my god!" Rachel grinned and pulled her best friends for a hug "I've missed you girls so much"

"We've missed you too" Sophie smiled.

"Where's my dork of a brother?" Eva looked at her.

"He quit" Rachel sighed.

"What?" Mia looked at her "Why?"

"Because he found out who the dad is" Quinn sighed.

"He'll cool off" Eva nodded "I know my brother"

"Where's Kurt?" Sophie asked.

"Gone to the bathroom to check his hair" Santana giggled "I tell ya, he's worse than a girl"

Blaine chuckled "There's nothing wrong with making sure it's right" He looked at his sister "Break a leg"

"Thank you" Rachel hugged him "I'll see you after"

"Good luck guys" Blaine smiled and walked off with the boys.

"We better go too" Mia smiled and hugged her "See you later?"

"Sure" Rachel smiled "It's good to see you guys"

"You too Rachy" Sophie smiled and walked off with the girls.

"Who's ready?" Kurt smiled walking back to them.

"Let's go" They cheered and walked through the doors.

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you seen who they are against?" Nick asked while looking through the program.<p>

"No, who?" Blaine looked at him.

"Haverbrook School"

"Isn't that a school for the deaf?" Wes looked at them.

"Oh god, they're up against Jane Adams Academy" Jeff gulped "Those chicks are scary"

"How do you know?" Blaine asked.

"Blame those two" Jeff pointed to the other Warblers "They made me go in and they stole my wallet"

Sophie leant over and hit her brother over the head "You're so mean"

"Ow" Nick glared at her "That hurt"

"Good" She grinned as the lights went down "It's starting"

"When's NDs on?" Mia asked.

"Last" Nick said "Is it good or bad to go last?"

"Good and bad" Wes shrugged.

_'Please welcome Jane Adams Academy'_

_And I am telling you  
>I'm not going<em>

"They're singing our song" Mercedes looked at them.

"It's a popular song" Rachel looked at her.

"I hope you're right Berry" Mercedes pointed at her.

_You're gonna love me_

"No, no, no" Puck shaked his head "This is a joke"

"Wheelchairs, seriously?" Kurt groaned.

_And we're rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river_

"See, they are scary" Jeff shaked his head.

"They are a little bit Jeff" Blaine chuckled "But it's a bit weird that they used wheelchairs"

"It is a little bit" Wes nodded as some cheers started.

_'Next up are Haverbrook School'_

"Let's see what they sing" Santana sat back and crossed her arms.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together" Rachel smiled a little then gulped when a familiar song started "No"

"Great" Quinn groaned.

_Don't stop believin'_

"Different" Nick nodded "Erm, Rachel doesn't like happy"

Blaine looked up to see his sister and the rest of the group storm out "This will be bad" He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

_What happened? - B_

**_They stole our set list :( - Rach_**

_What you gonna do? - B_

**_I don't know - Rach_**

"What happened?" Mia looked at him.

"They stole their set list" Blaine sighed.

"I'm gonna kill my brother" Eva groaned pulling her phone out and sent a text "There"

"Let's hope it'll work" Sophie sighed.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill who ever leak the set list" Santana snapped.<p>

"I bet it was Coach Sylvester" Mercedes sighed and looked at the three Cheerios "Did you do it?"

"Why are you blaming us?" Rachel glared at her "I would have got that solo if Mr Schue was there but no Miss Diva Jones gets her way once again"

"Listen Berry" Mercedes stood in front of her "You're new to this, so step back and let us deal with it"

"Leave her alone" Quinn walked in with her arms crossed "Miss Sylvester did leak the set list but they had nothing to do with it"

"What we gonna do?" Kurt looked at them "We have no songs"

"I have" They looked up to see Finn "But I'll need your help"

"Let's see it" Mike grinned taking the papers and handed them out.

Rachel smiled walking up to him "You okay?"

Finn nodded "I will be" He looked at the group "Rachel is doing the solo"

"Hell No" Mercedes shaked her head "There are better singers than her"

"Give it up Mercedes" Puck sighed and looked at his best friend smiling "Rach is the best singer out of us all"

"Got anything planned?" Santana looked at her.

"I have a song that I've always wanted to sing" Rachel smiled.

"Then you have it" Kurt smiled "Miss Rachel Berry has got her first solo"

Finn pulled her into a hug and whispered "You'll be a star"

* * *

><p><em>'Give it up for the New Directions!'<em>

"Here we go" Nick looked at the stage to see no-one "Where are they?"

"I don't know" Blaine looked at his phone and saw no new messages then the music started.

_Don't tell me not to live,  
>Just sit and putter,<br>Life's candy and the sun's  
>A ball of butter.<br>Don't bring around a cloud  
>To rain on my parade! <em>

He turned when he heard the voice and smiled to see his sister "She got the solo"

"She's good" Wes nodded.

Rachel walked down the aisle smiling.

_Don't tell me not to fly-  
>I've simply got to.<br>If someone takes a spill,  
>It's me and not you.<br>Who told you you're allowed  
>To rain on my parade!<em>

She went backwards down an aisle.

_I'll march my band out,  
>I'll beat my drum,<br>And if I'm fanned out, _

She spun around and sat on the arm of her brother's chair.

_Your turn at bat, sir.  
>At least I didn't fake it.<br>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

She got up and faced away from the stage then walked backwards.

_But whether I'm the rose  
>Of sheer perfection,<br>Or freckle on the nose  
>Of life's complexion,<br>The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
>I gotta fly once,<br>I gotta try once,  
>Only can die once, right, sir?<em>

Blaine smiled big as she walked up the steps _That's my sister._

_Ooh, life is juicy,  
>Juicy, and you see<br>I gotta have my bite, sir!  
>Get ready for me, love,<br>cause I'm a commer,  
>I simply gotta march,<br>My heart's a drummer.  
>Don't bring around a cloud<br>To rain on my parade!_

I'm gonna live and live now,  
>Get what I want-I know how,<br>One roll for the whole show bang,  
>One throw, that bell will go clang,<br>Eye on the target and wham  
>One shot, one gun shot, and BAM<br>Hey, Mister Armstein,  
>Here I am!<br>I'll march my band out,

She smiled as the rest of the New Directions walked down the stairs and towards the stage.

_I will beat my drum,  
>And if I'm fanned out,<br>Your turn at bat, sir,  
>At least I didn't fake it.<br>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
>Get ready for me, love,<br>'cause I'm a commer,  
>I simply gotta march,<br>My heart's a drummer.  
>Nobody, no, nobody<br>Is gonna ... rain on my pa ... rade!_

She held the last note as everyone stood up cheering.

She looking around and caught her brother's eyes then smiled as he winked at her "Ladies and Gentleman ... New Directions"

_NDs: You can't always get what you want__  
>You<em>_ can't always get what you want_

Rachel walked up the steps and turned around then joined in.

_You can't always get what you want  
>And if you try sometime <em>_you find  
>You get what you need<em>

Finn looked at her and smiled before singing.

_Finn: __I saw her today at the reception  
>A glass of wine in her hand<br>I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
>At<em>_ her feet was her footloose man, no__  
><em>_  
>NDs: <em>_You can't always get what you __want  
>Finn: Oh no, no, you can't<em>_  
>You<em>_ can't always get what you want  
>Finn: What you want<em>_  
>You<em>_ can't always get what you want  
>Finn: You can't always get what you want<em>_  
><em>_NDs: __But if you try sometimes you mi__ght find  
>You get what you need<em>

Rachel jumped down to the front smiling as the girls joined her.

_Rach: __And I went down to the demonstration  
>To get my fair share of abuse<br>__Both: __Singing, "We're__  
>Rach: <em>_gonna vent our frustration  
><em>_Both: __If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"  
>Sing it to me now...<em>

Blaine smiled clapping along with everyone else then spotted someone ... _Where have I seen him before? _He looked at the boy _I'm certain his eyes were blue._

_NDs: __You can't always get what you want, __  
>Artie: N<em>_o__, no__!__ No!__  
><em>_NDs: __You __can't always get what you want  
>Mercedes: No, no, no<em>_  
><em>_NDs: __You can'__t always get what you want__  
>But if you try sometimes you just mi<em>_ght find  
>NDs: You get what you need<br>Mercedes: Yeah, yeah  
>NDs: You get what you need<br>Rach: __You can'__t always get what you want__  
><em>_NDs: __You get what you need__  
>Mercedes: Oh yeah, what you need<br>Artie: What you need  
>Mercedes: Oooohhh, yeahhh!<em>

All: Get ... What ... You ... Need!

"Woooo!" Nick and Jeff cheered.

Blaine caught his sister's eyes and gave her a thumbs up "Well done" He mouthed grinning.

"They were amazing" Wes smiled "They'll be tough to beat"

"My brother has got better" Eva grinned "I'm glad he finally came"

"Him and Rachel seem to really like eachother" Mia smiled.

"They'll be cute together" Sophie nodded.

Blaine turned to look at them "Can we not talk about my sister like that, please?"

"What's wrong Blainer?" Mia smirked "Are you jealous?"

"No" He shaked his head "I'm trying to look out for my sister and make sure no-one forces her into something"

"It nice to see you look after her, that's what brothers are suppose to do" Sophie glared at her step-brother.

Nick glared at his best friend "Thanks"

"No problem" Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Day – McKinley~<strong>

"Noah!" Rachel squealed "Stop it"

"No way" Puck grinned spinning around with her on his back and ran down the corridor "Everyone, New Directions has a new star ... Rachel Berry!"

"Noah!" She hit him over the head "Shut it"

He put her down and put his arm around her "It's true, you killed it yesterday"

"C'mon, we're needed in the choir room" She nudged him.

"I don't see why when we performed yesterday, we need a rest"

She rolled her eyes walking into the choir room to see everyone there "Hey"

"Hey superstar!" Santana grinned.

Rachel groaned "Stop calling me that"

"Guys!" Mike ran in "Mr Schue is on his way!"

"C'mon" Puck pushed Rach and stood behind her as everyone stood together as their coach walked in.

"What's going on?" Mr Schue looked at them.

"A couple of things" Finn smiled "First"

"Ta-da!" They moved to reveal Artie with the first trophy.

Rachel grinned pushing him forward and pulled him back into his spot.

"I'm so proud of you guys, you won this on your own" Mr Schue smiled "They didn't know what was going on backstage, so congratulations" They cheered "But now we've got Regionals to worried, Vocal Adrenaline will be hard at work and we should be too" He clapped his hands "Let's start"

"Wait Mr Schue" Puck spoke up "There's one more thing"

"Since you couldn't be there to see us perform" Rachel smiled.

"We put together a special number just for you" Tina smiled.

_NDs: La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
><em>_Rachel: Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>What you said before<br>Like how much you wanted anyone but me  
>Said you'd never co<em>_me back  
>But here you are again<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel walked towards her locker and opened it.<p>

"Hey" She looked up to see Finn "You was amazing yesterday"

"Thanks" She grabbed her bag and closed it "I glad you turned up when you did"

"I couldn't let you guys down" He smiled "Are you busy tomorrow after school?"

"Nope" She shaked her head and looked at him "Why?"

"I was wonder if we could hang out and go bowling or something?"

"Sure" She smiled reacting up and kissed his cheek "See you tomorrow"

"Bye Rach"

"Bye" She walked out of the main doors and walked towards the car park.

"Hurry up Berry!" Santana shouted standing in front of her car.

"I'm coming" Rach giggled "You're very moody today"

"I want ice-cream"

"No more sugar for you" Quinn pointed at her "She stole my lollipops"

Santana pouted "Rachy"

"Nope" Rachel pushed her "You go loopy when you have too much sugar"

"That is true" Quinn giggled.

"I hate you both" Santana sighed.

"Bumble Bee"

Rachel froze when she heard that name "It can't be" She turned around and saw the blue eyes she hasn't seen in years "Cooper?"

"Hi baby sis" Cooper smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Don't Rain on My Parade - Glee Cast (Lea Michele)**

**You Can't Always Get What You Want - Glee Cast (New Directions)**

**My Life Would Suck Without You - Glee Cast (New Directions)**

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh!<strong>

**I think more trouble is coming!**

**What will happen with Blaine finds out?**

**How will Rachel reacted when she finds out the truth?**

**And Finn and Rachel have a 'Date', how will that go?**

**Find out soon**

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Truth

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Did you survive the break? I did!**

**To celebrate the return of Glee, I've decided to give you a chapter :D**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The Truth<p>

**~Dalton~**

_Warblers: Ba, ba, ba ba, da, da, da, ba ba, ba  
>Blaine: Oooohhh, let me tell ya now<br>Warblers: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

Nick grinned before singing.

_Nick: When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around__  
>Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd<br>But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took  
>Now it's much too late for me to take a second look<em>

Blaine shaked his head smiling before joining in and carried on dancing with them.

_Blaine: Oh baby, give me one more chance (Warblers: To show you that I love you)__  
>Won't you please let me (Warblers: Back in your heart)<br>Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Warblers: Let you go, baby)  
>But now since I've seen you in his arms. (Warblers: I want you back)<em>

_Nick: Oh I do now (Warblers: I want you back)__  
>Blaine: Ooh ooh baby (Warblers: I want you back)<br>Nick: Yeah yeah yeah yeah (Warblers: I want you back)  
>Blaine: Na na na na<em>

_Nick: Trying to live..._

"Blaine Michael Berry!" The Warblers stopped and looked at the door to see an angry Rachel.

"Rach, what you doing here?" Blaine looked at her confused.

"Did you know?" Rachel walked up to him.

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know Cooper was here?"

He gulped "No"

"Don't lie to me Blaine"

"Rachel" Wes walked up to her "Calm down"

"Do not tell me what to do Wesley" Rach glared at him before looking at her brother "Blaine, tell me the truth"

"I'm sorry" Blaine whispered.

"What?"

He looked at her "I'm sorry, I contacted him and I ..."

Rachel slapped him across the face "Don't even think about talking to me when you're at home" She turned and walked out.

"Rach!" He chased after her "Please listen to me"

"Too late Blaine" She shouted and carried on walking.

Blaine sighed walking back into the Warbler room and kicked a chair.

"Blaine" Nick walked up to him.

"My sister hates me" Blaine whispered and looked at him with tears in his eyes "She's never been that angry with me"

"Just give her time B" Wes nodded.

"Did she say Berry?" Aaron looked at them "I thought it was Anderson"

"Shut it Aaron" Blaine snapped before walking out slamming the doors.

"Looks like practice is over" Ethan sighed.

"Shut up Ethan" The Warblers looked at him.

"I was just saying"

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>

David was sitting at the counter watching the clock and drank his coffee.

"Dave" He looked over to see his wife "You okay?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

"This is about Rachel going out with Finn tonight" Louise smiled standing in front of him.

"She's too young to date"

"If I remember, I was about her age when a certain Warbler asked me out" She grinned leaning towards him.

"That was the best day of my high school life" He smiled and kissed her.

"Didn't need to see that" They broke apart to see Blaine smirking.

"Blaine" Louise smiled walking over and pulled him for a hug "I've missed you sweetie"

"You saw me two days ago Ma" He chuckled kissing her cheek and jumped on the stool next to his dad.

"I miss you when you're not here" She smiled "How's school and the Warblers?"

"Good and great" He grinned "We were practising a Michael Jackson number"

"I remember when we did MJ, that's how I met your mum" David smiled.

"Not this again" Blaine rolled his eyes as the door bell rang.

"That'll be Finn" Louise grinned.

"Finn Hudson?" He looked at them "Why is he here?"

"You're sister has a date" David sighed getting up and walked out "Rachel, Finn's here!"

"I'll be five minutes" Rachel shouted back.

He shaked his head and opened the door to see a tall dark-haired guy "You must be Finn"

"Hi Mr Anderson" Finn held out his hand "I'm Finn Hudson"

"Nice to meet you Finn" David smiled and shaked his hand "Where you taking Rachel?"

"It's just bowling Dad" Rachel ran down the stairs in a checked pleated skirt, a black top that said _'Live, Laugh, Love'_ in different colours and pair of flat shoes.

"You suck at bowling" Blaine leant against the door frame.

She ignored him and kissed her dad's cheek "I'll be back later"

"10 the latest" David looked at her.

"Got it" She smiled and walked out with Finn.

David closed the door and looked at his son "Everything okay with you and Rach?"

"Just great" Blaine gave him a fake smile and walked up the stairs.

David watched him disappear upstairs _something isn't right._

* * *

><p>"I have to warn you" Rachel looked at him as they walked inside "I really can't play"<p>

"Its fine" Finn smiled "I'll teach you"

"I'm sorry we had to change the day, things were a bit crazy" She sighed taking the shoes the guy gave her and walked towards the lane.

"Yeah Eva told me about your brother showing up" He looked at her "I'm sorry you have to go through that"

"Don't worry about it" She shrugged sitting down and put the bowling shoes on "He's a jerk and he's not worse it"

"Alright" He pulled her up "Forget about that and time for fun"

She smiled grabbing a ball and stood on the lane "What first?"

"First, don't stand on the red line or you'll lose your turn" He chuckled standing behind her "I don't want to win by you just standing on it"

"Dream on Hudson" She nudged him and threw the ball down which ended in the gutter "See, I suck"

"Yeah you do"

"Hey" She pushed him, walking back, grabbed another ball "Try again"

"Right" He stood behind her again and placed his hands on her shoulders "See the pins at the end"

"Of course"

"Focus on them, forget about everything else around you and be the ball"

"Be the ball?" She looked at him "Are you crazy?"

"It works" He shrugged "Just try it, close your eyes and let go"

"Okay" She took a deep breath closing her eyes, swung back and let the ball go then heard a crash and opened her eyes "I did it" She grinned turning around and jumped on him "Thank you"

"Not a problem" He chuckled and put her down.

She kissed his cheek "Your turn"

"Move aside Berry and watch a pro" He grinned.

She shaked her head walking over and sat down on the bench "Did Eva tell you who my brother was?"

"A Hollywood Star who I have never heard of" He picked up a ball and walked back to the lane "You and Blaine didn't seem to be talking"

"He knew that Cooper was here and never told me" She watched him throw the ball down the lane and get a strike "Show off"

"Years of practice and beating Eva and Mia" He smiled "Things will get better you know"

"How will it?" She looked up at him.

"Blaine did it for a reason Rach; he wanted to protect you for getting hurt, I would do the same for Eva"

"I know" She nodded "But it still hurts"

"Just think about it"

"I will" She smiled a little.

"Now, on to our next game"

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the stairs later that night to see his dad watching basketball "Who's winning?"<p>

"Huh?" David looked up at him then back at the TV "I have no idea" He picked up the remote and turned it off "Never liked sports"

"Me either" Blaine chuckled walking around and sat next to him "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" David looked at him "What's going on bud?"

"Do you know someone called Copper Corcoran?"

"Yeah, he was part of the Warblers, he was an amazing singer" David smiled "Why?"

"Cooper is my brother, well our brother"

"You mean the brother who you haven't spoken to?"

Blaine nodded "I've actually spoken to him twice and shouted at him twice"

"And Rachel?"

"She met him two days ago and got angry with me because I didn't tell her"

"That's why she isn't speaking to you"

"Yep" Blaine sighed.

"You two just need to talk about it" David smiled "By the time you leave, you'll be close as ever"

"I hope you're right" Blaine smiled a little and looked at the window when lights came through "Looks like Rach is home"

"Want to spy on her?" David jumped up and walked over to the window.

Blaine shaked his head getting up and walked over "She's tiny compared to him"

"At least she's smiling" David nudged him "She's coming in"

"You're such a kid" Blaine chuckled watching him jump on the sofa "You are not normal at all"

"Shhh" David pointed at him as the door opened and a smiling Rachel walked in "Have a good day Princess?"

"Yep" Rachel grinned bouncing over and kissed his cheek "I'm going to bed, night" She shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"Night!" He shouted back and looked at his son "Go"

Blaine looked at him confused "Where?"

"Go and talk to her"

Blaine shaked his head "I'm going up" He sighed walking up the stairs.

"Courage Bee!" David shouted.

"Whatever Dad!"

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into Lima Bean the next day and spotted her brother then walked over "Cooper"<p>

Cooper looked up and smiled "Rachel"

She sat down "I don't know how to feel about you being here but you can't just show up out of nowhere and think that we'll accept you back into our lives like you didn't leave us"

"I'm sorry" He looked at her "I just wanted to see how you were doing without contacting either of you until Blaine rang me"

"I know, he told me" She looked at him "Do you still see our mum?"

"I can't talk about it Rach" He sighed "Dad and Papa didn't want you two to see her and I'm gonna keep that promise"

"But"

Cooper chuckled "That puppy look doesn't anymore Bumble Bee"

She sighed "Why didn't you come back for us?"

"Once you were put in the system, I couldn't track you until I found out you got adopted and I got your address"

"And you sent us a card for our birthday"

"I know but I was told you make the first move which Blaine did" He reacted over and took her hand in his "I'm sorry you had to go through that and I wish I was here to help"

"But you wasn't" She took her hand back and stood up "I think it's time you left and not come back"

"Rachel ..."

She shaked her head "We have a family and we're happy, you need to have your own life without us, bye Cooper" She turned and walked out.

"Rachel!"

She looked over "Nick?" She walked over to him "What you doing here?"

"To see you actually" Nick smiled.

"If this is about Blaine, you can forget it" Rachel walked past him and down the path.

"Rach" He chased after her and stood in front of her "Listen"

"What?" She crossed her arms "Well?"

"Okay, scary Rach"

"Nicholas" She glared at him "Get to the point"

"Right" He nodded "The Warblers want you to forgive Blaine"

"No way" She shaked her head.

"Yes" Wes walked out from behind the building with Jeff.

"What is this, gang up on the sister?"

"Rachel, you need to forgive him" Jeff sighed "My ear hurts from complaining at 2am when we're suppose to be sleeping"

"Please" Wes looked at her "We want our Warbler Blaine back"

Rachel looked at them to see pouts on their faces then sighed "I'll think about it"

"That's all we can ask for" Nick grinned pulling her into a hug as the other two followed.

"Could you give me a ride home?" She looked at them.

"Sure thing Berry" Wes smiled "Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>There go you guys<strong>

**Will Rachel forgive Blaine?**

**What will happen next?**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Family Time

**Hey Gleeks!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait**

**A lot of things have been going on and I lost inspiration to write**

**But I'm back and with a new drama full chapter :D**

**So, ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Family Time<p>

**~1 Week Later – Dalton~**

Blaine walked into the weight room, grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and walked over to the punch bag after turning on his iPod full blast then started punching the bag ... when he started at Dalton and got lost one day, he stumbled across this room and he goes when he's had a stressful day which is like today ... It's 2 in the morning and he hasn't spoken to his sister in a week.

Blaine spun around as he heard the music cut off to see his best friend "Nick?"

"You're gonna wake the whole school up" Nick crossed his arms.

"Sorry" Blaine mumbled.

"What you doing up at 2am?"

"I couldn't sleep" Blaine shrugged "What you doing up?"

"Light sleeper, I heard the music and I noticed that you wasn't there" Nick smiled walking over and stood on the other side "Want a partner?"

"You know how to box?" Blaine looked at him.

"Yep, helped me a lot after my mum got married again" Nick chuckled "And _Fighter_, perfect song"

"One of my favourites" Blaine chuckled.

"You and Rach still not talking?"

"Nope, she's ignoring me at home" Blaine sighed and punched the bag "It's annoying me"

"Just give her time Bee" Nick nodded "You lied to her"

"I was trying to protect her" Blaine glared at him "Wouldn't you do the same for Sophie"

"Yes but me and Soph have a different sibling relationship to you two" Nick said "You two are best friends and twins"

"Thanks" Blaine smiled a little "It's nice to have an amazing friend like you"

"I know" Nick grinned putting his arm around him "Let's go, you stink"

"Shut up" Blaine pushed him and ran out "Race ya to our dorm!"

"Cheater!" Nick shouted and darted after him.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up from her book to see her best friend fall on her bed "Hello Noah"<p>

"Don't" Puck groaned closing his eyes "Quiet"

She put her book on the side "What's wrong?"

"Quinn and headache"

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing" He opened his eyes and glared at her "I want to be there for her but she won't let me"

"Well if you stop texting other girls while you're with her" She lighting kicked his side before sitting up and crossed her legs "Maybe she'll let you in"

"Girls are so confusing" He sighed moving over and rested his head on her leg "How's it going with Hudson?"

"There's nothing going on between us" She ran her fingers through his mohawk "I secretly like this thing"

"It's a mohawk Berry" He chuckled lightly "I always knew you liked it"

"How's the headache?"

"Better" He smiled closing his eyes "Thanks Cheery"

"Don't fall asleep on me Puckerman" She pinched his ear.

He yelped and rubbed his ear "That hurt"

"Good"

"When is Blainer coming home?"

"Don't know, don't care"

Puck sat up and turned towards her "Rach, what's going on?"

"We haven't spoken in a week" Rachel sighed "He lied to about our older brother being here"

"You have an older brother?"

"Yep, shocker"

"Wow" He shaked his head "You should forgive him"

"I can't"

"He was doing it to protect you Rach"

"I've had enough of everyone telling me that" She glared at him "I don't need it from you too"

"It's the truth Rach, if I had a sister and something happened, I would do the same thing"

"Whatever" She sighed.

"Listen, I have to go" He got up then reached over and kissed her head "But think about what I said"

"I will but I'm not promising anything" She smiled a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He smiled and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>

"Blaine! Rachel!" David shouted up the stairs.

Blaine ran down the stairs with his pup behind him "What's going on?" He asked jumping onto the sofa

"Family Meeting" Louise smiled a little "Where's your sister?"

He shrugged "I don't ..." He got cut off by the door opening.

"You're so evil!" Rachel shouted laughing "Bye San!" She closed the door and turned around to see her family in the family room "Did I miss something?"

"Sit down" David said.

She looked at the sofa where her brother was sitting and looked back at her parents "I think I'll stand" She crossed her arms "What's this about?"

"What's going on with you two?" Louise looked at them "You've not said a word to eachother for over a week"

"I've tried to say sorry" Blaine sighed sitting back.

"You really think saying sorry after you kept meeting up with our brother a secret" Rachel glared at him "We promised eachother to always be truthful and you broke it"

He stood up and looked at her "I only did that so you wouldn't get hurt in the end, like before we came here"

"Don't" She shaked her head "Don't go there"

He ignored her and continued "You get attached too quickly and it's hard to watch you break down when something doesn't go right" He sighed "So, call me a bad brother and slap me as many times as you want but I did it to protect us both" He looked at his parents "May I be excused?"

"No" David shaked his head "We're gonna sort this out then go out as the family we were before this happened"

"Fine" Blaine sighed and sat back down.

Louise looked at their daughter "You slapped him?"

"I was angry" Rachel sighed walking around and sat next to her brother "B, I'm so sorry for ignoring you and slapped you, I was wrong"

Blaine looked at her "I'm sorry too, I should have told you about Cooper"

"You're forgiven" She smiled wrapped her arms around him "I love you"

"I love you too sis" He hugged her tight.

"Now that's out of the way" David smiled "Let's go out"

"Where?" The twins looked at them.

"A surprise but go and get changed into the outfits that are in your bathrooms" Louise grinned.

"Okay" They looked at them confused before getting up and ran up the stairs.

"Think they'll like it?" She looked at her husband.

"I hope so" David smiled.

* * *

><p>"Dancing?" Rachel asked as they walked into the club.<p>

"Yep" Louise smiled.

**_"Everybody! We have two superstars in the house, David and Louise Anderson!"_**

Blaine looked at them shocked "What?"

"We've been coming here since we were in High School along with the Warblers" David smiled.

"Let's go" Louise grinned grabbing her husband's hand and dragged him to the floor.

Rachel lent against the rail smiling "Should we go down and join them?"

"Nah" Blaine smiled and stood next to her "Let them have their fun"

"Look who it is, my little brother and sister" The twins turned to see their older brother.

"What you doing here Cooper?" Rachel glared at him.

"I'm here to dance" Cooper grinned "Excuse me" He ran down the steps and onto the dance floor.

Blaine looked at his sister and smirked "Wanna show him who's the best?"

"Of course" Rachel giggled running down the steps with him running behind her and onto the dance floor then stood in-between their parents as the music changed.

**_"You know what this song means!" the DJ grinned "Dance off!"_**

"Ready to lose Bee?" David smirked.

"You wish" Blaine grinned and looked at his sister "Ready?"

"Ready" Rachel giggled.

**_"3, 2, 1... Dance Off!"_**

_It's time to begin - now count it in...  
>5-6-7-8<em>

(A/N: Everyone should know the dance to this song)

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
>My obsession from a western - my dance floor date<br>My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
>Wanna make you mine better get in line<br>5-6-7-8_

Rachel grinned spinning around and started the dance again.

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
>My obsession from a western - my dance floor date<br>My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
>Wanna make you mine better get in line<br>5-6-7-8_

_Foot kickin' - finger clickin', leather slapping - hand clappin' -  
>hip bumpin' - music thumpin' - knee hitchin' - heel and toe -<br>floor scuffin' - leg shufflin' - big grinnin' - body spinnin' -  
>rompin' stompin' - pumpin' jumpin' - slidin' glidin' - here we go<em>

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
>My obsession from a western - my dance floor date<br>My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
>Wanna make you mine better get in line<br>5-6-7-8_

Blaine chuckled when he saw his brother walk off and collapsed on one of the chairs then continued to dance.

_Tush pushin' - thunder footin' - cowgirl twistin' - no resistin' -  
>drums bangin' - steel twangin' - two steppin' - end to end<br>hardwood crawlin' - some four wallin' - rug cuttin' - cowboy struttin' -  
>burnin' yearnin' - windin' grindin' - let's begin the dance again<em>

My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
>My obsession from a western - my dance floor date<br>My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
>Wanna make you mine better get in line<br>5-6-7-8

Rachel ran over to a woman "Can I borrow those?"

"Sure sweetie" The woman smiled handing over two cowboy hats "Keep them"

"Thanks" She smiled running back and put one on her brother's head "Perfect"

Blaine shaked his head "Crazy"

"I know" She grinned placing the other one on her head and started dancing again.

_You're mine, all mine now bubba  
>Gonna rope you in - so count me in<br>5-6-7-8_

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
>My obsession from a western - my dance floor date<br>My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
>Wanna make you mine better get in line<br>5-6-7-8_

"Good luck guys" Louise smiled and walked off with David.

"Not many now" David sat on the stool and watched their kids having fun.

"I'm glad they are happy again" She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder while watching their kids.

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
>My obsession from a western - my dance floor date<br>My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
>Wanna make you mine better get in line<br>5-6-7-8_

"Last one now Sis" Blaine grinned.

"I'm ready to finish this, how about you?" Rachel looked at him.

"Let's do it"

_My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
>My obsession from a western - my dance floor date<br>My rodeo romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
>Wanna make you mine better get in line<br>5-6-7-8_

**_"And we have two new champions!" The DJ shouted "Get over here"_**

The twins ran over to the booth and jumped up on the stage smiling.

"What are your names?"

"It's Rachel and Blaine" Rachel smiled big.

"We are known as the Anderson Twins" Blaine grinned.

The DJ picked up his microphone and smiled **_"Everybody, our new champions are the kids of our superstars, give it up for the Anderson Twins!"_**

* * *

><p>"That was an amazing night" Rachel giggled as they walked up to the house and wrapped her arms around her dad "Thank you"<p>

"You're welcome" David smiled kissing her head "Have fun B?"

"Yeah" Blaine yawned "I'm tired though"

"Well, you can sleep in tomorrow" Louise smiled unlocking the front door and opened the door then the pups ran out barking.

"Hey pups" Rachel smiled scratched their ears and walked in to see two envelopes, one with Blaine's name on and the other with her name on then picked them up off the floor "Erm, Blaine"

Blaine looked at her then at the things in her hand "What are those?"

"I don't know" She shrugged passing him the one with his name on it "We both have one"

"Let's go into the kitchen and I'll make hot chocolate for everyone" Louise walked ahead and into the kitchen.

The twins followed their parents and sat on the stools.

"You okay?" David looked at them.

"I'm scared to open it" Rachel sighed and looked at her brother "I'll only open it if you do"

"Let's get it out of the way" Blaine took a deep breath and opened the envelope then pulled the stuff out "A Cheque" His eyes went wide "oh wow, that is a lot" He looked at her "What does the letter say?"

"We're about to find out" She pulled the stuff and read the letter.

**_Blaine and Rachel,_**

**_I'm sorry for everything, I shouldn't of done what I did, it was wrong  
>You two are happy with your new family and I just wanted to see you<br>The cheques are from Dad and Papa, I kept them safe until I knew it was time_**

**_I hope one day you'll forgive me and I can be your big brother again_**

**_I love you both so much_**

**_Love, Cooper_**

"Erm" Rachel looked at him.

"I'm leaving it up to you" Blaine smiled a little.

"What do you two think?" She looked at their parents.

"We can't decide for you" Louise smiled a little placing the mugs on the counter in front of them.

"If you want to see him, we won't stop you" David nodded "He's your only family"

"No" Blaine shaked his head and smiled "You're our family"

"Nothing will change that" Rachel smiled and looked at her brother "Go on"

"You sure?" He looked at her.

"Yeah"

"Okay" He pulled out his phone and sent a text "Done"

"How about the four of us take these drinks and go watch a movie" David smiled.

"Sure" The twins smiled jumping up and ran out then up the stairs.

Louise walked out of the kitchen "Kids!"

"One Second!"

"I'm glad everything is back to normal" David smiled walking out of the kitchen and went over to the DVD cupboard "What should we watch?"

"West Side Story!" The twins ran down the stairs in their Pjs and jumped on the sofa.

"Alright" He chuckled putting the DVD in and sat on the sofa in-between his wife and daughter then pressed play.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked as they walked into Lima Bean after school on Monday.<p>

"I'm trying to not think about it" Blaine sighed "Caramel Hot Chocolate?"

"You know it" She smiled "I'll find a table" She walked across the shop and slid into a booth.

"Here you go" He smiled sitting next to her and put the cup down.

"That was quick"

"Megs was behind the counter and had them ready" He grinned looking up to see their brother walk in "Big Brother is here"

"This is it"

"What do you think we should say?"

"I don't know" She shrugged "I'm willing to give him a chance if you are"

"He'll know things about our Dads that we don't"

"That's true" They looked up to see Cooper smiling "Hey twins"

"Hi" They smiled.

He sat down across from them "I wasn't expecting this"

"Well after the letter, we want a new start" Rachel smiled.

Blaine nodded "If that's what you want too?"

"Of course I do" Cooper smiled then sighed "But I'm leaving tonight, I start filming a new show this week"

"Where?"

"California"

"We can still keep in contact, right?" Rachel looked at him.

"Of course" Cooper nodded grinning "I've just found you two, I'm not letting you go that quick"

"Good" She smiled looking at her twin then back at him "We've missed you Coop"

"I've missed you crazy twins too"

"We are not crazy" Blaine glared at him.

"Whatever you say squirtle" Cooper chuckled.

Rachel giggled "Why do you call us those names?"

"You were always running around pretending to be a bee and it kinda stuck" He shrugged "As for Blainer, you always watched _Pokémon_ with me and when the turtle came on, you went crazy"

"Is that why I have a blue turtle teddy?" Blaine looked at him.

"You still have that?" Cooper looked at him shocked.

"It's on his bedside table" Rachel grinned nudging her twin "I have a Bumble Bee teddy"

He nodded "Papa took me to a toy shop just after you two were born, I spotted that turtle and then I saw a bumble bee teddy, which I had to get" He smiled "I glad you still got them"

"What else?" Blaine smiled.

"What else do you wanna know?" Cooper looked at them.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys<strong>

**Next one we'll meet someone very familiar**

**I wonder who it is**

**Any guesses?**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Hell-O

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Here's a new chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hell-O<p>

**~3 Months Later - Dalton~**

"Hello!" Blaine jumped and turned around to see his best friend popping his head around the corner smiling.

"Hello" Jeff pooped his head out.

"Hello" Wes popped his head on the side followed by David.

"Hey!" They grinned.

"Hi" Blaine chuckled "You guys are crazy"

"We know" Wes chuckled running in and jumped onto his bed "How was the holiday?"

"Amazing" Blaine smiled closing his empty suitcase and put in under his bed.

"Where did you go?" Nick jumped onto his own bed "Since you didn't know"

"We went to California"

"I'm so jealous" Jeff sighed sitting on the floor against the bed as David jumped on the bed next to Wes.

"What have I missed here?" Blaine looked at them.

"Nothing much" David smiled "Except Wesley going crazy during practise"

"I didn't go crazy" Wes glared at him "Those twins were annoying"

"Twins?" Blaine looked at him "Are they new?"

"Yeah" Nick nodded "Elliot and Ethan, they've joined the Warblers and are very weird"

"I've been gone 2 weeks and everything happens"

_"Where could they be?"_

"Oh no" Wes jumped up "Bye!" Then he disappeared out of the door.

"Bye!" The others jumped up and darted out of the room.

"El! Look!" Blaine looked up to see two blonde guys "It's a newbie"

"I'm not new" He glared at them.

"New to us" one of them said smiling "I'm Ethan"

"I'm Elliot" The other one grinned "And you are?"

"Blaine"

"Have you seen Blondie and Brownie?"

"You mean Jeff and Nick?"

"I think so" 'Ethan' nodded "They are too cute together"

Blaine chuckled "They are not together"

"Whatever you say"

"Jelly" Then they disappeared.

Blaine ran out of his room and looked around to see no one ... _They are so weird and Jelly?_

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

Rachel pulled up into the car park, turned off her new car and jumped out.

"Nice car Berry" Santana grinned and hugged her "Where have you been?"

"You've missed 2 weeks of school" Quinn looked at her.

"I went to California" Rach grinned spinning around "And the car, birthday present"

"You went into a California Roll?" Brittany looked at her confused.

"No Britt" Rachel giggled as they walked towards the school "Was Coach mad I wasn't at practise?"

"She's been weird" Santana shrugged "But I'm glad you're back, Jones is annoying me"

"When doesn't she?"

"So, what's going on with you and Finn?" Quinn linked her arm through hers as they walked into the school.

"Nothing" Rachel sighed then smirked "What about you and Noah?"

"We're working things out" Quinn smiled a little.

"C'mon or we'll be late for Glee" Santana grabbed their hands and dragged them into the choir room "Hey"

"Rachel!" Kurt grinned "You're back"

"I am" Rachel giggled walking over and sat next to him then gave him a hug "Missed you"

"Missed you too Diva"

"Alright guys!" Mr Schue smiled walking out of his office "Rachel, good to have you back"

"Good to be back Mr Schue" Rachel smiled.

"This week's assignment to find songs with the word _Hello_ in them"

"There aren't many songs, Mr Schue" Mercedes sighed.

"There is" Rachel grinned "But they are love songs"

"Whatever you say Berry" Mercedes glared at her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

"I told you they were crazy" Nick chuckled as they walked down the hall.

"Crazy isn't the word for those two" Blaine shaked his head "They called me Jelly"

"They call me Brownie because they said they could eat my hair"

"They also said something about you and Jeff or Blondie"

"What did they tell you?"

"That you and Jeff are together" Blaine looked at him and grinned "It's true, isn't it?"

Nick sighed "Nobody was suppose to know, not yet"

Blaine wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder and ruffled his hair smiling "I'm happy for you dude"

"Thanks" Nick smiled "But I'm gonna kill those twins"

"Gotta catch us first" They looked up to the twins on the staircase and disappeared.

"Rach is here, I'll catch up with you later" Blaine said after looking at his phone.

"What's Rachel doing here?" Nick looked at him.

"She needs my help with something" Blaine shrugged "Don't kill anyone while I'm gone"

"I'll try not to" Nick ran up the stairs "Twins! You better come out now!"

Blaine chuckled and walked towards the exit.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming" Rachel smiled as they walked into Lima Library "I need help"<p>

"You already said that" Blaine chuckled "What with?"

"Glee assignment" She sighed walking down an aisle "I need to find the perfect song"

"What's the theme this week?"

"_Hello_"

He looked at her "That's kinda lame"

"I know but I want to show them that I'm good"

"You are" He smiled "You're a star"

"Thanks" She nudged him "You look over there and I'll look that way"

"See you soon then" He chuckled and walked off.

She smiled when she spotted a book. She grabbed it and opened it when someone pushed it down.

She looked up and gasped "You're Jesse St. James"

"And you're Rachel Berry" Jesse smiled "Star of New Directions"

"I wouldn't say that" Rachel looked back at the book and flicked through it.

He took it "Lionel Richie, good artist" He smiled walking over to the piano.

She looked around before following him "What are you doing?"

"Singing, of course" He smiled and patted the bench "Join me?"

"Okay" She nodded and sat next to him "After you"

He smiled and started playing then looked at her before singing.

_Jesse: I've been alone with you inside my mind  
>And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times<br>I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
>Hello, is it me you're looking for?<em>

Rachel smiled a little before joining in.

_Both: I can see it in your eyes  
>I can see it in your smile<br>You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
>'Cause you know just what to say<br>And you know just what to do  
>And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...<em>

_Rachel: Ohh yeahh..._

Blaine heard singing and walked over to see his sister and a guy singing.

_Jesse: I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
>Rach: And tell you time and time again how much I care<br>Both: Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
>Hello, I've just got to let you know<em>

Jesse nudged her smiling as they carried on singing.

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
>Jesse: And I wonder what you do (Rach: wonder what you do...)<br>Both: Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
>Tell me how to win your heart<br>For I haven't got a clue  
>But let me start by saying ... I love you<em>

"That was different" Rachel smiled standing up "Thanks"

"No problem Rachel" Jesse smiled "See you at Regionals"

She turned around and walked towards her grinning brother "What?"

"Singing with your rival, what is the group gonna say?" Blaine smirked.

"Nothing because they're not finding out" Rachel smiled and walked out with him following.

"Rachel!" They turned around to see Jesse.

"Hi" Rachel smiled.

"Do you know where Carmel High is?"

"Yeah"

"Come and watch us tomorrow if your boyfriend doesn't mind"

Blaine chuckled and put his hand out "Blaine Anderson, Rachel's twin brother"

"Oh, hi" Jesse smiled and shaked his hand "Jesse St. James, your sister is talented"

"I know" Blaine smiled and looked at his sister then back at him "You'll lose at Regionals with her singing"

"Blaine!" She glared at him and looked at Jesse "Sorry about him, see you at Regionals" Then she dragged her brother away.

"Nice meeting you Jackass!" He chuckled then yelped "Ow"

"You are so rude" She hit him over the head again "Get in the car"

"You're mean" He pouted and climbed into the car.

"Good" She jumped into the drivers and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Day – Dalton~<strong>

"Shut up!" Wes looked at him "She sang with Jesse St. James"

"Yep" Blaine nodded "How do you know him?"

"Don't get him started" David groaned "We'll be here all night"

"He used to be a student here" Wes finally spoke up.

"Here we go" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Shut it Nick" Wes glared at him "You wasn't here"

"I was and Jesse was then Head of the council" David pointed out.

"Seriously?" Blaine looked at them "Why did he transfer?"

"He didn't transfer, He got kicked out and went to Carmel and joined Vocal Adrenaline" Wes shaked his head "We were best friends"

"He was jerk, I was glad when he went" David smiled "But it was fun when we beat them at Sectionals that year"

"Yeah" Wes nodded "Carmel changed him and he's bad news, keep Rachel away from him"

"I can't do that" Blaine shaked his head "I trust my sister"

"If New Directions find out, they'll protect her" Jeff nodded.

"You know, I'm surprised the troublemakers haven't shown up yet" Blaine grinned.

"We heard our names" They looked up to the twins at the door smiling "It's Jelly!"

"Stop calling me that" Blaine glared at them.

"What do you want?" David looked at them.

"Jelly called for us, Coco" Ethan grinned.

"Look! Blondie and Brownie are cuddling" Elliot smiled.

"Right, that's it" Nick jumped up and stood in front of them "You two better stop calling us names, you don't even know us"

"But, it's fun"

"No" Blaine stood next to his best friend "You might think it is but you could say something that will hurt someone's feeling"

"Sorry" They mumbled.

"Now, go and stay out of trouble" Nick pointed to the door.

"You got it Brownie" They saluted and ran out.

"It's Nick!" He shouted after them.

"I like them" Blaine chuckled then stopped when he saw the look on Nick's face "Sorry"

"You will be" Nick glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

"Hey Rachel" Finn smiled walking up to her.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" Rachel looked at him before opening her locker.

"I heard you've been hanging out with our competition"

"That is none of your business" She grabbed her books and closed her locker.

"You're part of our team"

"You take this too serious" She shaked her head "Jesse is a friend"

"He's bad news Rach, stay away from him"

"You can't tell me what to do Hudson" She glared at him "See you in Glee" She turned and walked off as the bell rang.

She walked into the class room and sat next to Kurt "Finn is annoying me"

"What has he done?" Kurt looked at her.

"Freaking out before I'm friends with Jesse St. James"

"What?" He looked at her "You're joking, right?"

"I'm not" She shaked her head "What is wrong with everyone?"

"Rach, I'm telling you this because I care" He sighed "Stay away from him, last year he tried to steal our set list by pretending to transfer here, I don't want anything to happen with you"

"Okay" She nodded pulling him into a hug "I'm sorry"

"You're still new to this, stick with me and I'll help you"

"Thanks" She smiled sitting back in her chair as the teacher walked in.

"Don't forget, we're performing that number after school"

"I won't" She giggled.

"You better not" He grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Finn: You say yes, I say no.<br>Rach: You say stop and I say go go go  
>Oh no<br>Both: You say goodbye and I say hello  
>Hello, hello<br>I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
>Hello, hello<br>I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello._

_Finn: You say yes (NDs: I say "yes") I say no (NDs but I may mean no.)  
>Both: You say stop (NDs: I can stay) and I say go go go (NDs: till it's time to go ), Oh no.<br>All: You say goodbye and I say hello  
>(NDs: Hello Goodbye) Both: Hello, hello<br>(NDs: Hello Goodbye) Both: I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
>(NDs: Hello Goodbye) Both: Hello, hello, hello...<br>(NDs: Hello Goodbye) Both: I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
>(NDs: Hello Goodbye) Both: Hello, hello<br>Both: I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
>(woahh, woahh)<br>Both: hello, hellooo_

Rachel shaked her head and walked off.

"Rach!" Santana chased after her and grabbed her hand "Woah, you okay?"

"Did you see the look on his face?" Rachel looked at her.

"I did, but I was more worried about you"

"He hates me" Rachel sighed opening the door and walked out.

"He doesn't hate you" Santana walked next to her "Finn just need to cool off and that number didn't help"

"It's my fault, just because I'm friends with Jesse"

"I hate Jesse like everyone else but you are my friend, you're more important" Santana smiled.

"Thanks" Rach smiled.

"Now, let's get changed, get in your car and do something fun"

"Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs<br>Hello – Glee Cast  
>Hello, Goodbye – Glee Cast<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the new characters?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	13. Lost

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry for the wait**

**My laptop is broke and currently getting fixed**

**So, updating will be slow for awhile**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Lost<p>

Rachel ran down the stairs in her Cheerios uniform and into the kitchen smiling "Morning" Her voice crackled.

"I think someone is losing her voice" Blaine smirked.

She glared at him "I'm not" She whispered then starting coughing.

Louise walked over and felt her head "You're burning up"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Silence!" Blaine grinned.

"Blaine" David looked at him "School"

"But…"

"Blaine, now"

"Fine" Blaine sighed getting up, grabbed his bag and walked out.

"I'm going to work" Louise kissed her daughter on the head "No school for you" She smiled and walked out.

Rachel looked at her dad and pouted.

"Nope" David chuckled pushing her out of the kitchen and to the stairs "I'll be up in a second"

She sighed walking up the stairs and into her room then grabbed her phone and sent a texted.

_Not in school today, not well :( ~Rach_

**_That sucks, I'll tell Coach and Schue, get better quick ~San_**

_I'll hopefully be in tomorrow ~Rach_

She sighed again changing back into her PJs and crawled under the covers as her pup ran in and jumped on the bed then curled up next to her.

"You have your protector" David smiled walking in and place a mug on the side table "Tea with honey just the way you like it" He sat on the bed "You have laryngitis and you won't be able to talk for a while"

She groaned grabbing her iPad and typed something then showed him: **Can I go to school tomorrow?**

"We'll see" He leant over and kissed her head "I need to get to work, any problems, phone, okay?"

She nodded typing and showed him: **I'll be fine daddy, go!**

"I'm going" He chuckled getting up "See you tonight" He turned and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

"Hey Curly!" The twins bounced up to him.

"Go away" Blaine grumbled walking past them.

"He's grumpy" Ethan grinned following him.

"Extremely grumpy today" Elliot grinned from the side of him.

"I'm not in the mood for you two" Blaine walked into the Warbler room "Wes, can you kick those two out, please"

"Doc wouldn't do that grumpy" The twins grinned.

"Grumpy" Nick smirked at his best friend "What's up?"

"I got kicked out of the house this morning for teasing Rach" Blaine sighed walking over and sat between his best friends.

"Why?" Jeff looked at him.

"She's lost her voice"

"Wanna go and tease her?" Wes grinned.

"Grumpy has a sister?" Ethan asked confused.

"Yes, she's like our sister just like Blaine is our brother" Nick smiled "I think we should visit our little sister"

"Can we come?" Elliot asked.

"No" Blaine said quickly.

"Yes" Wes smiled and looked at him "If anyone will annoy Rachel more that anyone will be those two"

"Fine but they need to stop calling me names"

"No problem Blaine" The twins smiled.

* * *

><p>Rachel turned in her seat as her door opened to see Jesse. She grabbed her iPad and started typing.<p>

"What are you doing?" Jesse looked at her confused.

She finished typing and showed him: **Lost my voice, did you skip school?**

"Boring school" He chuckled sitting on her bed "What's up?"

She typed and showed him: **Shelby Corcoran, do you know her?**

"Yeah, she's Vocal Adrenaline Coach, why?" He looked her "Rachel?"

She sighed typing and shown him: **She's my mum**

"Your birth mum?"

She nodded typing a new one: **You can't tell anyone, please**

"I promise" He smiled and pulled out his phone "I better get back before I get in more trouble"

She typed: **See you later**

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here" He got up "See you soon Rach" He smiled and walked out.

She picked up her phone that was buzzing and read the text

**_You need to get back to school ASAP ~San_**

_What's happened? ~Rach_

**_K and M have joined the squad ~San_**

_K and M _She looked at the screen confused then her eyes went wide _Kurt and Mercedes_

_What the hell? When did that happen? ~Rach_

**_No idea, not only that has happened but Coach is ruining NDs ~San_**

_I'll be back tomorrow, I promise and I'll help you with the mess ~Rach_

* * *

><p>Louise pulled up into the drive way, turned off her car and got out.<p>

"Hey Ma" Blaine jumped out of his car followed by some of the warblers.

"Hi" She looked at him and looked at the boys "Hello boys"

"Hey Mrs A" Wes, Nick and Jeff smiled.

"Who are these two?" She looked at the twins.

"We're the Scott twins Ma'am" They smiled.

"They are a little crazy" Nick chuckled

"Yeah, I would ignore them" Jeff grinned.

"Okay" Louise looked at her son "What you doing here?"

"The guys wanted to see Rachel then we'll be back at school after, I promise" Blaine smiled walking up to the house with the boys behind him, opened the door and ran up the stairs.

"Twins, you're turn" Wes smiled pointing to the star covered door.

"We're on it" They smiled and opened the door then gasp "Oh my god"

Rachel looked up from her computer and looked at her door to see two Dalton boys.

"Look Eth" Elliot grinned "Tinkerbell"

"She's cuter though El" Ethan smiled.

Rachel looked at them confused then grabbed her iPad, started typing and showed them: **Who are you two?**

"I'm Ethan Scott" He smiled "The smarter and older one"

"I'm Elliot Scott" He smiled "The cuter and can kick my brother's butt"

They looked at her "Who are you?"

Rachel giggled typing and showed them: **Rachel Anderson-Berry, Blaine's twin sister**

"Why are you using that?" Elliot asked.

She typed: **Lost my voice**

"Hey Sis" Blaine grinned walking in followed by the others "I see you've met the annoying twins"

"She can't talk Bee" Nick chuckled.

Rach glared at him typing and showed them: **They are not annoying, they are funny … if I had the energy Nicholas, you would be running!**

"Scary Rach, even when she's on mute" Wes grinned then stopped when he saw the look "Sorry"

She typed and showed them: **I'm busy, go away and go back to school Warblers!**

"Alright, bye Tinkerbell" The twins grinned running out.

"Bye Rach" the others shouted as they ran out.

"What was with the Tinkerbell?" Jeff looked at the twins.

"Don't know" They shrugged running down the stairs.

"Bye Mrs A" The boys shouted.

"Bye Ma, see you Friday" Blaine shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>~3 Days Later – McKinley~<strong>

Rachel walked into school smiling and went towards an office.

"Hey… Rachel?" Finn looked at her confused "You're not in your Cheerios uniform?"

"Nope" She shaked her head "I'm about to give it back to Sue"

"I see your voice is back"

"Yea" She coughed "I still have my cold and my throat is a little sore but I'm fine"

"Are you sure about this?" He looked at her "You'll be at the bottom with the rest of us"

"I'm sure" She smiled as they stopped outside of the office "Wait for me?"

"I'll be here" He smiled leaning against the wall.

She smiled walking into the office "Coach?"

Sue turned around in her chair and frowned "Berry, you're not in your uniform"

"I'm not" Rachel walked up to her and passed her the box "I quit"

"You can't quit"

"Yes I can and I just did, I can't be on a squad that's trying to ruin the best club at this school, we're gonna win at Regionals and prove you wrong" She turned and walked out closing the door sighing.

"Bad or Good?" Finn looked at her.

"Half and half" She giggled then sighed "We need to win Regionals to keep New Directions up and running"

"How will we do that?"

"I have a plan" She smiled running down the hall "Come on!"

"Wait up" He chuckled and ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

"I think it should be a solo and it should be Blaine" Thad spoke up.

Blaine groaned "Thad, that song is the best with me _and_ Nick"

"But you're the better singer" David looked at him "Like your brother"

"He's right B" Wes looked at him "Like your dad"

"He needs a little work but he could be better than them" Thad nodded and looked at the Warblers "All in favour of Blaine having the solo"

Blaine looked at his best friend and stood up "Stop!" He snapped "I'm not doing that song as a solo"

"But Blaine"

"No listen" Blaine glared at him "I've had enough of you comparing me to my family"

"Blaine" Wes started but got cut off.

"No Wes" Blaine shaked his head "I'm not doing the solo because I quit, so Nick" He looked at his best friend and smiled "You have your first solo, congratulations" He grabbed his stuff and walked out.

"Erm, I'm gonna go" Nick jumped up and ran out "Blaine!" He chased after him and stood in front of him "What the hell?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Blaine sighed and moved around him but got blocked "Nick"

"Why would you do that?" Nick looked at him.

"All the time I get compared to Rachel, now it's happened again" Blaine looked at him "It wasn't fair what they did to you and I stick up for my friends"

"Thanks" Nick smiled "But come back"

"I can't, not yet" Blaine shaked his head "I'll see you on Monday"

"Have a good weekend"

"You too" Blaine smiled and walked towards the exit "Don't get into any trouble!"

"Can't promise anything!" Nick shouted.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked through the door "I'm home"<p>

"How's the voice sis?" She looked up to see her older brother.

"Fine" She looked at him confused "What you doing here?"

"We invited him" Nate smiled walking out of the kitchen with David behind him.

"Thought we could have a Warbler reunion" David grinned "How was school?"

"I quit the Cheerios" Rach smiled "Coach is trying to ruin New Directions"

"And you have a plan?" Cooper looked at her.

"Of course" She grinned "There are loads of things you don't know about me big brother"

"Yeah, it's true" They turned to see Blaine smiling "I'm your twin and there are still things I don't know"

"Whatever little brother"

"What you doing home early?" David looked at him confused.

"How are the Warblers?" Cooper asked.

"Can we not talk about them?" Blaine sighed "I quit"

"You what?" Nate looked at him shocked.

"Yeah, don't look surprised" Blaine rolled his eyes and walked towards the stairs.

"Blaine, get back here" David said sternly.

Blaine turned around and glared at him "It's your fault" He glared at his brother "And yours"

"Blaine" Cooper looked at him.

"Just leave it" Blaine sighed turning and walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**What will happen next?**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Mother's Day

**Hey Gleeks!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait, there was no reason except that I forgot I had this chapter ready**

**This includes a lot of drama**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Mother's Day<p>

Rachel sneaked downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see her brother "Hey"

Blaine jumped and turned away from the cooker "Scare me next time"

She giggled walking over "What you doing up this early?"

"Making breakfast for Ma" He smiled "Wanna help?"

"Sure since you can't cook" She grinned opening the fridge and grabbed some fruit "You can make the smoothie"

"Fine" He sighed taking the stuff and put it on the counter.

"Why are you doing this?" She looked at him.

"Last year, we didn't celebrate Mother's Day and it'll be nice to surprise her" He smiled.

"I knew there was a brain in there somewhere" She smirked nudging him.

"Shut it" He glared at her.

* * *

><p>David walked through the front door yawning when he heard noises come from the kitchen. He walked over and stopped at the door to see the twins "What are you guys doing up?"<p>

Rachel spun around "Dad! How long have you been standing there for?"

"I've just got in from work when heard noises" He smiled "What are you doing?"

"It's Mother's Day" Blaine smiled "We wanted to do something special for Mum"

"Is it ready?"

Rachel nodded "I'll go and get the present" She smiled and ran out.

"Your Mum's favourites" David smiled.

"Rachel's idea" Blaine nodded setting up the tray with the food.

"I know it will be hard for you" David looked at him "Getting your brother back and finding out about your birth mum"

Blaine shrugged "We have an amazing mum and we wouldn't change that for anything except you of course" He smirked picking up the tray.

"Get upstairs shorty" David chuckled.

"You got it old man" Blaine grinned walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Rachel waited at the top of the stairs then saw her brother and Dad walk up the stairs "Ready?"<p>

"Ready" Blaine nodded.

"Go on Dad"

David shaked his head walking over and opened the bedroom door to see his wife curled up under the covers. He walked over and sat on his side then kissed her head "Lou"

Louise rubbed her eyes and opened them to see her husband "Hi"

"Morning" He smiled "There are two special people who want to say something"

"Huh?" She looked at him confused before looking over at the door to see the twins "Hey"

"Happy Mother's Day Ma" They smiled walking over and sat on the bed.

"Thanks guys" She smiled.

"Blueberry pancakes with a mixed fruit smoothie and bowl of fruit" Blaine smiled placing the tray in front of her "Just the way you like it"

"And finally your present" Rachel smiled and passed over the box.

"You didn't need to get me anything" Louise looked at them.

"You deserve it" Blaine grinned "Open it"

"Okay" She nodded taking off the ribbon and paper then opened the box and gasped "Guys" She took out a book which had _Our Family _on the front with a picture of the four of them "It's beautiful" She smiled wiping away the tears.

"It was Rachel's idea" Blaine nudged his sister smiling "I just helped"

Rachel smiled and looked at their mum "Do you like it?"

"I love it" Louise looked at her husband then back at the twins "But we need to tell you something"

Blaine gulped "You're sending us back?"

David shaked his head "We would never do that" He looked at them "How would feel about adding to the family?"

"Like adopting someone else?" Rachel asked.

Louise nodded "Kelly rang and asked if we could take in a little boy"

Rachel shaked her head before jumping up and ran out of the room.

"I'll go" David got out and followed his daughter out.

"I'm happy Ma" Blaine looked at his mum smiling "I've always wanted a little brother"

"He's only 6 and very shy" Louise smiled "He'll be staying in your room until we get his room ready"

"Okay" He smiled "I'll leave you to eat your breakfast" He reached over and kissed her cheek "Happy Mother's Day Ma"

"Thanks sweetie" She smiled.

* * *

><p>"You can't ignore them" Blaine sighed following his sister into Carmel High.<p>

"I can and I will" Rachel snapped "I can't believe you're okay with this"

"It's been done, Rach" He looked at her "We're getting a little brother and we have to welcome him into the family"

"Whatever" She sighed.

"Why are we here?"

"To see our birth mum"

"Shouldn't we wait for Cooper?"

She shaked her head and walked down the hall "Jesse told me where she would be, you can go if you want"

"Oh no, we're doing this together unlike last time"

She smiled and opened the door "This will lead to the stage"

"Okay" He nodded and walked through, dodging all of the boxes and stopped at the curtains.

"There she is" She pointed over to a woman with long brown curly hair.

"I guess that is where the curly hair came from" He chuckled "What should we do?"

"I ..."

"I think you should come out and tell me why you're here" The woman snapped making the twins jump.

Blaine gulped walking out onto the stage followed by his sister "Hi Miss Corcoran, sorry to interrupt"

"Who are you two?"

"Ma, you in here?" Cooper appeared smiling then it dropped when he saw the twins "Blaine, Rachel?"

"Hi Bro" The twins grinned waving.

"Oh my god" Shelby gasped "You've grown up so much"

"It's been 16 years" Rachel smiled.

"Excuse us" Cooper glared at them before pulling them away.

"Ow! Coop!" Blaine winced pulling his arm away and rubbed it "What was that for?"

"Why the hell are you two here?" Cooper looked at them.

"You're not our dad" Rachel glared at him "You can't tell us what to do"

"I can and I will" He pointed at her "You both went against what I said and what I promised our dads, I can't believe you two"

"Get over it Coop" She rolled her eyes "Dad and Papa are dead and have been for 13 years, we've moved on and so should you"

"Now, if you excuse us, we're gonna meet our birth mum" Blaine smiled turning around and looked at their birth mum "Hi Miss Corcoran, I'm Blaine Michael Anderson-Berry"

"And I'm Rachel Barbara Anderson-Berry" She smiled "Nice to finally meet you"

"Nice to meet you guys too" Selby smiled "But you can call me Selby" She looked at her eldest "I'll talk to you later Cooper"

"But ..." Cooper looked at her "C'mon Ma"

"Go now" She hissed "Before I kick you out"

"Whatever" He sighed and walked out.

"Now" She smiled looking at the twins "How about we sit down and you can tell me everything that I've missed"

"Okay" The twins nodded.

* * *

><p>"Kids!" Louise shouted walking through the door "We're home"<p>

"Hey" Blaine smiled walking out of the kitchen "Rach is upstairs"

"I'm here" Rachel sighed walking down the stairs "What?"

"First get out of that mood" David said sternly.

"Fine" She crossed her arms.

"Secondary" He smiled standing behind the shy little boy "This is James"

"Hi James" Blaine walked out and crotched down in front of him "I'm Blaine"

"That's a funny name" James giggled making the adults laugh.

"Thanks" Blaine glared at his parents "Not funny"

"Kinda is" Louise smiled "Why don't you show James where he's staying?"

"Sure" He smiled standing up, picked up the bag and held out his hand "C'mon"

"Okay" James smiled taking his hand and walked up the stairs.

"Alright" Louise looked at their daughter "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Rachel sighed walking over and sat on the sofa.

"Rach" David walked over and knelt down in front of her to see tears rolling down her face "Princess"

"I'm sorry" She looked at him then at her mum "I really am, the way I acted wasn't right"

"It's okay sweetie" Louise smiled walking over and sat next to her "Why don't you go and bond with James"

Rachel shaked her head "Maybe tomorrow, let him bond with Blaine"

"Okay" David smiled "Go and do your homework"

"Fine" She sighed getting up and walked up the stairs.

"Everything will okay, right?" Louise looked at him.

"They'll be fine" David smiled "It'll just take time"

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the choir room on Monday morning to the whole group looking at her "What?"<p>

"You're related to one of Vocal Adrenaline?" Mercedes asked.

"How did you find out about that?" Rachel looked at her shocked.

"Her fault" Santana pointed at Mercedes "We're sorry Rach"

"It's the coach" She sighed "She's my birth mum and we've only just met her because of our older brother"

Puck jumped up and hugged her tight "It's okay" He turned to the group "I can't believe you would spy on her"

"The soft side of you is showing more Puckerman" Mercedes giggled "Not a good thing"

"Shut it" He snapped "That was private and she would have told you when she was ready not when you feel like causing more trouble"

Finn looked at their newest member "You okay Rach?"

Rachel nodded smiling a little "I'm fine" She walked over and sat next to Kurt "Thanks for caring" She pulled out her phone

_NDs know about Shelby thanks to a nosey member ~R_

**_Nick and Jeff know plus those annoying twins ~B_**

She giggled shaking her head.

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn looked at her.

Rachel passed her phone "Look"

"He's crazy" Quinn giggled "How's James?"

"Cute" Rachel grinned taking her phone and put it on the home screen which was a picture of her, Blaine and James then showed her.

"Aww, he's cute" Quinn smiled.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kurt looked at them.

"Girl talk" They said together before laughing.

"Freaks" He shaked his head smiling.

"Loser" They grinned.

"We all are" Puck chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for the wait<strong>

**Next up: Regionals, An old friend visits Blaine and lots of drama**

**REVIEW! **


	15. Rivals

**Hey Gleeks**

**I'm so so sorry for the wait**

**I had a lot of things going on and didn't have the time to write**

**I was reading your reviews and everyone was asking about Klaine and Finchel**

**Klaine: Wait for Chapter 18, sorry!**

**Finchel: Just read and you'll see ;)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rivals<p>

**~3 Months Later - Dalton~**

"Blainer!"

Blaine spun around to see his younger brother at his dorm door "JD, what you doing here?"

"Dad dropped me off" James grinned and looked passed him "Hi!"

"Hey buddy" Nick smiled "I'm Nick, your brother's best friend and roommate"

"I'm James but everyone me JD"

Blaine looked at him "Jay, why did dad drop you here, I have school?"

"Don't know" James shrugged "He said you have a free lesson first or something"

Nick chuckled and grabbed his bag "Laters dude"

Blaine glared at him "Thanks Duvel"

"You're welcome Anderson!" Nick shouted as he ran out "Bye JD"

"Bye!" James shouted before running over and jumped on the bed "This is so cool"

Blaine chuckled "Don't get too comfy" He grabbed his bag "Let's go"

"Why?" James whined "This bed is comfy"

"I have to go somewhere, c'mon"

"Fine" James groaned jumping up "Where to?"

"You'll see"

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

"I can't believe this is happening" Artie sighed as he rolled into the choir room "Sue is a judge"

"We so gonna lose" Kurt groaned letting his head fall on Rachel's shoulder "You're quiet"

"Just thinking" Rachel smiled a little "This is my first year here and the best thing here will be gone"

"If we lose" Quinn added "Which we won't"

"Coach told us at practice that she'll make it hard for us to win" Santana walked in with Brittany beside her "So, we'll lose"

"Yeah, we will" Brittany smiled sitting on the chair "Coach is evil"

"I've had enough" Rachel stood up and walked towards the door.

"Rach, where you going?" Puck asked.

"Somewhere" Rachel walked out and ran down the hall.

She took a deep breath before storming into the office and slammed the door.

Sue looked up "Berry, what do you want?"

"Stop whatever you trying to do and leave New Directions alone" Rachel glared at her "They haven't done anything to you"

"You can't sing" Sue smirked.

"Let's make a deal" Rachel smiled sweetly and crossed her arms.

"What kind of deal?"

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later - Dalton~<strong>

Blaine walked down the hall looking around for his younger brother "James!"

"Blaine?"

He turned around and grinned "Cal!" He hugged his old friend tight "What you doing here?"

"To see you" Callum grinned and stood back "Dalton has totally changed you and hair gel?"

"Did you see my hair before?"

"Crazy curls" Callum chuckled "There's a reason why I came here"

"Alright" Blaine looked at him confused.

"There's a dance at the school and we want our favourite twins to come"

"We?"

"Our little gang, back together for one night"

"When is it?"

"Next Friday"

"I know Rach can't, she's at a competition with her school" Blaine smiled "But count me in"

"Awesome" Callum hugged him "It was good seeing you Blaine"

"You too Cal"

"See you soon" Callum grinned and ran off.

"Who was that?" James asked standing next to him.

"An old friend" Blaine looked down at him "Where have you been?"

"Seeing the Warblers, Nick is awesome"

"He is, that's why I quit" Blaine smiled as they walked towards the exit.

"But you're amazing" James looked up at him "Please join again"

"Sorry JD, not yet" Blaine sighed as he saw their dad "Hey"

"Hey" David smiled "Thanks for watching him again"

"No problem" Blaine smiled watching his brother run around the car and jumped in "Why did I need to watch him?"

"I had a busy day and mum started her new job today"

"Oh right" Blaine nodded "I better get back in"

"Thanks for another fun day Blaine" James smiled "Thank the Warblers too"

"I will" Blaine chuckled "Say hi to everyone at home for me"

"Will do" David smiled "Bye bud"

"See ya" Blaine watched them pulled out and waved as they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

_"What's up, you sound sad?"_

"I am" Rachel sighed into the phone "I miss you twin"

_"I miss you too sis" Blaine chuckled "What's going on?"_

"We lose the club if we lose at Regionals"

_"Which you won't because you're amazing"_

"We thought we would until my old cheer coach decided to be a judge" She groaned walking down the hall "I wish I could do something"

_"You're Rachel Berry, you'll think of something"_

"Thanks Bee, I'll see you this weekend"

_"You sure will, bye sis"_

"Bye" She hung up and walked down the stairs.

"Rachel!" She looked up to see Finn running down the stairs.

"Hi"

"We need to talk" Finn said when he stood in front of her.

"Finn, two steps down" She giggled as he stepped down "Better"

He sighed "We need our leader back" He looked at her "We're gonna fix this and go to win Regionals but we ..."

She cut him off by kissing him then smiled "C'mon"

"Okay"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the choir room just as their teacher walked in "Mr Schue"

"Sit down everyone" Mr Schue walked over to the board and wrote on it.

"Why does it say Journey?" Kurt asked.

"Because we are doing a Journey medley" Mr Schue smiled "Let's forget about who are the judges and win this thing" He looked at one of the captains "Rachel, you wanted to say something?"

Rachel looked at her new friends then back at their teacher and smiled "We won't let you down Mr Schue"

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Week Later - Dalton~<strong>

"This is a bad idea Blaine" Nick sighed sitting on the bed with their friends.

"I think one of us should come with you" Wes nodded "Or all four of us"

"Guys" Blaine looked at them "These are my best friends, nothing will happen"

"But at your old school" David pointed out.

"I was suppose to go there" Blaine sighed "But if anything happens, I'll text you straight away"

"Promise?" Jeff looked at him.

"I promise" Blaine smiled grabbing his phone and car keys "I'll see you guys on Monday"

"See you Monday" Wes smiled "Text me"

"I will" Blaine shouted as he walked out of the dorm then texted his dad.

_I'm gonna be late home, meeting some old friends, I'll text you later_

**_Don't come home too late, okay?_**

_Promise_

He smiled jumping into car and drove off after texting his sister.

_Good Luck today, you'll win :) xx_

* * *

><p><strong>~Lima~<strong>

"Hurry up Dad!" Rachel whined holding her dress bag "I'm gonna be late"

"I'm here" David chuckled running down the stairs "Why are you travelling separate?"

"I wanted to go with you and Mr Schue understood" She smiled walking out and down the driveway "Do you think Blaine will be okay?" She looked at him before getting into the car.

"He'll be fine" He smiled and jumped into the car "Excited for today?"

"No" She sighed putting her head back "I'm worried about Quinn and it doesn't help that we need to win or there is no more club plus our mum will be here"

"Really?" He looked at her then drove off.

"Yeah, she's the coach of our rivals"

"Don't worry about anything, okay?"

She nodded "Okay" She reacted over and turned on the radio.

David grinned before singing.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
>The way you move ain't fair you know<br>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

Rachel giggled and looked at her dad "You can't sing"

"I have a good voice little miss" He smiled "I wasn't the lead of the warblers for nothing"

"Big head"

"You're just jealous"

* * *

><p><strong>~Ashville~<strong>

"Blaine!" Emma squealed running over and hugged him "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Blaine chuckled kissing her cheek and looked up "Hi Sarah"

"Blainer" Sarah crossed her arms "What happened to the crazy curls?"

"Hiding with hair gel" He grinned and yelped as he got lifted.

"Blaine!" Adam grinned.

"Adam, put me down" Blaine groaned as he was put back on the floor then they started saying things at the same time "Woah" Blaine chuckled and looked around "Where's Cal?"

"Didn't you know" Adam looked at him "We're not friends with him"

"Seriously?" Blaine looked at them.

"What you doing here though?" Emma asked.

"Callum invited me"

"Dude, you need to go, like now" Adam looked around and froze "Too late"

Blaine looked up and froze when he saw his old bullies and his friend "No, why would he do that?"

"Hey" Sarah stood in front of him "Ignore them, you came to see your friends and have a good time"

"Now c'mon" Emma grabbed the boys hands and dragged them to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lima~<strong>

Rachel stood outside of the doors fixing her hair and looked over at her duet partner.

Finn looked over before walking towards her.

She smiled "Break a leg"

"I love you" He looked at her before making his way back to his spot.

She went back to her spot and looked at him smiling.

**_"Next up from Lima, Ohio New Directions"_**

Finn smiled at her one last time before going through the doors.

_Finn: Highway run into the midnight sun  
>Wheels go round and round<br>You're on my mind _

Rachel took a deep before walking through the doors.

_Rach: Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
>Sending all my love along the wire<br>They say that the road  
>Ain't no place to start a family <em>

David smiled watching his daughter perform but they didn't know what was about to happen not far away.

_Right down the line it's been you and me  
>And loving a music man<br>Ain't always what it's supposed to be _

_Boy  
>You stand by me<br>I'm forever yours  
>Faithfully <em>

_NDs: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh <em>

_Rach: Faithfully  
>I'm still yours<br>I'm still yours _

_Both: I'm still yours  
>Faithfully<em>

The crowd cheered and the two captains got into their place for the next song.

_NDs: Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Anyway you want it_

_Finn: She loves to laugh  
>She loves to sing<br>Finn and Rach: She does everything  
>Finn: She loves to move<br>She loves to groove  
>Finn: and Rach: She loves the lovin' things<em>

Rachel came forward with the girls smiling.

_Rach: It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone  
>When your lover (Girls: Lover)<br>Oh, he hasn't come home  
>'Cause he's lovin (Girls: Lovin)<br>ooh he's touchin' (Girls: Touchin)  
>he's squeezin' another (Girls: Another)<em>

_NDs: any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>(Rach: she said) any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Any way you want it_

_Oooohh_

_Puck: I was alone  
>I never knew<br>What good love could do  
>Finn and Rach: Then we touched<br>Then we sang  
>About the lovely things<em>

_Rach: 'Cause he's lovin (Girls lovin)  
>ooh he's touchin' (Girls: touchin)<br>he's squeezin' another (Girls: Another)_

_NDs: Anyway you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>anyway you want it  
>(she said) anyway you want it<br>That's the way you need it  
>anyway you want it<em>

_Na na-na na naaa ..._

Rachel jumped off the steps and spun around smiling then got it her place for the final song.

_Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it!<em>

David stood up smiling and cheered with the rest of the audience then sat down when the music started.

_Finn: Just a small town girl_  
><em>Livin' in a lonely world<em>  
><em>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>

_Rach: Just a city boy_  
><em>Born and raised in South Detroit<em>  
><em>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>

_Puck: A singer in a smokey room_  
><em>San: The smell of wine and cheap perfume<em>  
><em>Both: For a smile they can share the night<em>  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_NDs: Strangers waiting_  
><em>Up and down the boulevard<em>  
><em>Their shadows searchin' in the night<em>

_Rach and Artie: Streetlight, people_  
><em>Livin' just to find emotion<em>  
><em>Hidin' somewhere in the night<em>

_Mercedes: Don't Stop ..._

_NDs: Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on to that feelin'<em>  
><em>Streetlight, people<em>

_Don't stop!_

Rachel grinned and hugged Finn as the crowd cheered and the curtains fell.

"Woohooo!" They shouted as they ran back to green room.

Rachel looked at her friend "Q, you okay?"

"Yeah" Quinn nodded rubbing her bump.

"Are you sure?" Santana looked at her.

Quinn winced and looked at them scared "My waters just broke"

"Oh my god" The girls shouted "Guys, we're going to hospital"

"What?" Puck popped his head out.

"Quinn is in labour" Santana smiled "Hurry up, let's go"

"I'll wait here, I'll tell me dad to meet you there" Rachel smiled "Good luck!" She shouted as they all ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

"What do you think is happening?" Nick asked pacing around his room "I hope he's okay"

"He'll be fine Nick" Wes sighed "I hope"

"Like he said, he's got his friends there" David spoke up as one of their phones rang "Who's phone is it?"

"Find it!" Jeff jumped up and looked around.

"Mine!" Nick darted for his phone and looked at the screen "It's Blaine"

"Answer it then" Wes snapped.

Nick pressed the button and put it on loud speaker "Blaine?"

_"I know I'm on loud speaker, so guys, I'm so sorry" Blaine spoke really fast "You were right"_

"Blaine, you okay?" David asked.

_"Go away!" Blaine snapped "Guys, please!" then the line went dead._

"Blaine?" Jeff looked at them "We need to do something"

"We'll go to the school" Wes pointed to him and Nick "You two go and find one of the Andersons"

"Got it!" They nodded and they all ran out.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked down the hall and stopped when she saw her birth mum "You know we'll win, right?"<p>

Shelby turned and crossed her arms "Really?"

"Yeah, Jesse is good but it isn't a solo competition, it's a group one"

"You're right there" Shelby nodded "You was great out there, a true performer"

"Thanks"

"I saw everyone run out, is everything okay?"

"Quinn went into labor" Rachel smiled "But she's not keeping her"

"Oh" Shelby smiled "Well, good luck to your group, let the best win"

* * *

><p>Louise ran into the hospital with the Dalton boys behind her and went up the desk "Hi"<p>

The receptionist looked up "Hi, How can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my son Blaine Anderson"

"He came in about 10 minutes go, second floor"

"Thank you" Louise nodded and went to the towards the lift.

"Louise?" She turned to see her husband "What you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Blaine" She looked at him confused "Didn't you know?"

"I was with Quinn" David sighed "Is he okay?"

"We don't know sir" Jeff spoke up "Wes texted me saying it was bad"

David turned to his daughter's group "Can one of you text Rachel?"

"We're going back now, so we'll tell her" Santana smiled.

"Thanks guys" Louise smiled a little before getting into the lift.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Rachel smiled when she saw them "We're about to go on and find out"<p>

"Rach, we need to tell you something" Kurt looked at her.

"It can wait"

"Rachel, it's important" Mr Schue said.

"What is it?"

Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her away "You need to get to the hospital"

"Why?" Rachel looked at her "San"

"It's Blaine, we don't want happened but Jeff said it's bad"

"No" Rachel shaked her head as tears formed "I can't lose him"

"C'mon" Santana put her arm around her "I'll drive you"

"Okay" Rachel nodded and walked out of the theatre.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<br>Hey Soul Sister - Train  
>Faithfully - Glee Version<br>Any Way You Want It / Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' - Glee Version  
>Don't Stop Believin' - Glee Version<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry!<strong>

**For not updating and for the huge cliff-hanger**

**Is Blaine okay?**

**Find out next!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Sadness

**Hey guys**

**I'm sorry for the wait**

**Things have been crazy**

**And I was completing some of my other stories**

**So, now I can focus on the couple left**

**I've decided to give you a long chapter for waiting so long after the cliff-hanger :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sadness<p>

**~2 Day Later~**

Rachel sat in the chair next to the bed watching her twin while holding his hand "Bee, please wake up, I need my twin back" She kissed the back of his hand as tears fell.

"Rachel" She looked up to see Nick "You okay?"

She shaked her head "My twin brother is in hospital and I don't know what happened"

"Sorry, bad choice of words" He smiled a little and sat next to her "I sort of know what happened"

She looked at him "Nick, please tell me"

"His old friend Callum, I think it is" He nodded "And some of the bullies for your old school"

"Callum did this to him?"

"Y-eah" They looked up to see Blaine moving slightly.

"I'll go and get a doctor" Nick jumped up and darted out of the room.

Rachel shot up and sat on the bed "Bee?"

Blaine winced and opened his eyes smiling a little "Hi"

"I'm so glad you're awake, you scared me" She squeezed his hand "Do you remember what happened?"

"C-allum" He coughed and winced "Ow"

She grabbed the glass of water "Here" She helped him drink some then put it back.

"Thanks"

"Bee, what happened?"

"I was just about to leave when Callum came up to me and wanted to talk, so I followed him"

"And?"

"Then I ran when I saw the bullies, out of the school, last thing I remember was being on the phone with the guys"

"Why would Callum do that?"

"He's friends with them and he's changed" He sighed "I'm sorry, I scared you"

"You will be" She hit him in the arm.

"That hurt" He rubbed the spot.

"Good" She grinned.

"How bad do I look?"

"Black eye, few cuts and a broken leg"

"Blaine" David ran in smiling "You're awake"

"Yeah" Blaine smiled.

"How you feeling bud?" David walked over to them.

"Sore and my head is killing me" Blaine rubbed his head "How long was I out?"

"Two days" David nodded "I'll get a nurse to get you something for the pain"

"When will I be out of here?" Blaine looked at him.

"Maybe tomorrow, just to make sure everything is okay and you'll be back home with us"

"Can't I go back to Dalton?"

"If you're at home, we'll be there to help you" Rachel smiled.

"But I'll have my friends and I need to keep up with my work" He looked at their dad "Please Dad?"

"I'll talk to your mum and the dean" David sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

Rachel walked into school the next day with everyone looking at her.

"Rach!" Santana grinned running over and hugged her tight "How's Bee?"

"He's awake and being as stubborn as ever" Rachel giggled as they walked towards her locker "What's up with everyone today?"

"Didn't Finn tell you?"

"I haven't spoken to anyone" Rachel looked at her after opening her locker "San, what's going on?"

"We lost to Vocal Adrenaline and we've no longer got the club" Santana sighed "The guys don't know what to do"

"I have an idea" Rachel closed her locker "Tell everyone to meet in the Auditorium and tell Mr Schue to come at the end of the day, we're skipping class" She smiled and ran off.

"Woah" Puck stood in front of her "Slow down Cheery"

"Noah, move it" She glared at him "I need to be somewhere"

"Where?"

"Talk to San, she will fill you in" She darted past him and into a office "I can't believe you would do that"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Berry" Sue looked up and sat back in her chair "I see you're ready for practice"

"I'm not returning until you get the glee club another year"

"I can't do that"

"Then I'm not returning" Rachel turned and walked out of the office slamming the door.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

"Nick calm down!" Wes snapped.

"I can't" Nick grinned jumping up and down "Our best friend is coming back"

"Nick, if you don't calm down I'll" Wes started and got cut off by a car pulling up.

"Blainer!" Jeff grinned running over and opened the door "How are you?"

"I'm glad to be back" Blaine smiled hopping out of the car "Can you get my crutches?"

"Of course" Jeff nodded opening the back door and grabbed them "Here you go"

"Thanks" Blaine took them and hopped towards his best friends "Hey"

"Hey" Nick smiled.

"You alright?" Blaine looked at him confused "You seem calm"

"I've calmed him down" Wes grinned "I'll take that Mr A" He took the bag.

"Thanks Wes" David smiled and looked at his son "Have you got everything?"

"Meds and new phone" Blaine nodded "I'll go straight to the nurse as soon as I've unpacked"

"Okay" David nodded and looked at the boys "Look after him"

"We will Mr A" The boys smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes and hopped inside "Bye Dad!"

"Happy to be back?" Nick asked catching up with him.

"Yeah" Blaine smiled "Thanks for staying with Rach"

"Don't worry about it, she's like a little sister to me, just like you're my brother"

"Right!" Wes grinned "I think we need a Warbler sleepover"

"I rather just go to bed Wes" Blaine sighed "Maybe another time"

"You sure?" Jeff looked at him "The guys were worried about you"

"Yeah, I'll see them all tomorrow" Blaine nodded and hopped along the corridor.

"I'll take that" Nick took the bag and chased after his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

"Ready for this?" Rachel looked at them.

"Ready" They nodded as they sat on the stools then the doors opened.

"What's going on?" Mr Schue walked along the seats and sat in his normal chair.

"We've put together a little something for you" Kurt smiled a little as they all sat on the stools.

"To show how much you mean to us" Rachel smiled a little.

"At the beginning of the year, I was just another football player" Matt sighed.

"I had a stutter" Tina smiled a little.

"I was the Diva" Mercedes added.

"I was captain of the Cheerios" Quinn smiled a little.

"I was afraid to dance outside of my room" Mike sighed.

"I hated everyone" Santana shaked her head.

"Me too" Britney added.

"I never kissed a girl before" Artie smiled a little.

"I wasn't honest about who I was" Kurt gulped as the tears started.

"I was throwing people into dumpsters" Puck sighed.

"I was the new girl" Rachel smiled a little.

"I didn't have a father" Finn sighed "Someone to look up to"

"We don't care what the judges said" She nodded "We won because we had you as a teacher"

"Glee Club will never end Mr Schue, because you are Glee Club" Mercedes smiled a little.

"Thank you for everything Mr Schue" Kurt nodded at the band.

_Rachel: Those school girl days,  
>Of telling tales and biting nails are gone<br>But in my mind,  
>I know they will still live on and on<em>

_Mercedes: But how do you thank someone  
>Who has taken you from crayons to perfume?<em>

_Kurt: Oh, it isn't easy, but I'll try_

_All: If you wanted the sky, I would write across the sky in letters  
>That would soar a thousand feet high<br>To sir with love_

_Tina and Artie: The time has come  
>For closing books<br>And long last looks must end_

_Finn and Mercedes: And as I leave  
>I know that I am leaving my best friend<em>

_Santana: A friend who taught me right from wrong  
>And weak from strong<br>That's a lot to learn_

_Kurt: What can I give you in return?_

_Rachel: Oh,_

_All: If you wanted the moon  
>I would try and make a start<br>But I would rather you let me give my heart  
>To sir with love.<em>

Rachel looked up to see Sue walked out of the door then sighed.

"Thank you guys" Mr Schue smiled "I will miss you so much"

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Week Later - Dalton~<strong>

Blaine hopped down the corridor when he jumped back "Twins!"

"Hi" They smiled.

"Where you trying to kill me?" Blaine glared at them.

"Sorry Bee" Ethan sighed "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm fine" Blaine looked at them confused "What's up with you two?"

"Don't know what you're talking about Blaine" Elliot smiled "We're helping a friend"

"Have you seen Wes?"

"Choir room" Ethan nodded.

"Thanks" Blaine smiled and hopped down the hall when he heard shouting.

_"Get out of here now!" Wes snapped._

_"You can't tell me what to do!" Another voice snapped._

Blaine gulped hopping into the room to see his ex-best friend "Callum"

Callum turned and smiled "Blaine"

"What are you doing here?" Blaine glared at him "Didn't do enough to me and came back for seconds?"

"It's not like that" Callum walked towards him.

Blaine backed away "Stay away from me, I thought you were my best friend"

"I am Bee"

"You're not, my best friend wouldn't do this" Blaine shaked his head "Get out of here before I get you kicked out"

"Go, now" Wes said sternly.

"Alright" Callum put his hands up and walked out.

"You can breathe" Wes looked at him.

Blaine let out a shaky sigh "Thanks"

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler" Wes smiled.

"About that" Blaine looked at him "Would it be okay to re-join?"

"Of course it is!" Wes grinned walking over and hugged him tight.

"Wes" Blaine winced "Loosen up"

"Sorry" Wes pulled away then smiled "Practice is today"

"Not yet" Blaine shaked his head "After summer, my leg will be healed and maybe we can do something for the school"

"Of course" Wes nodded "But you have to be lead"

"I'll think about it"

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

"I can't believe we have to do this" Santana sighed as they spun around.

"Tell me about it" Rachel sighed then looked at the coach.

"Smile, Berry" Sue shouted through her mega phone.

"Hard to smile when you forced me to join again" Rachel crossed her arms "And you've got rid of the best club at this school"

"Quit whining and get back to the dance" Sue snapped.

"No" The whole squad looked at her shocked.

"Rach" Brittany whispered "Stop"

"What did you just say" Sue walked up to her.

"I said no" Rachel smirked "I quit" She walked over and grabbed her bag "I'll keep the uniform though, bye girls" She waved and walked out of the gym smiling just as her phone rang.

She pulled it out of her bag and answered it "Hey little bro"

_"When will you be home?" James whined "Star and Dreamer are going crazy"_

"I'll be home soon, how you feeling?" She asked as she walked down the hall.

_"Been sick once but my head is sore"_

"Is Uncle Nate looking after you?"

_"I'll tell you something Miss Rachel, I'm good with kids"_

"Hi Uncle Nate" She giggled "Just making sure my brother is in good hands"

_"He is and he's just fell asleep" He chuckled "How's school?"_

"Could be better" She sighed opening her locker and put her bag away then closed it "I'll speak to you in a bit"

_"Okay, don't worry Rach, everything will be okay" _

"Bye Uncle Nate" She hung up and looked at the texted that came through.

**Choir room a.s.a.p! - Kurt **

She darted down the corridor and into the choir room "What's going on?"

"Sit down" Mr Schue nodded.

She walked over and sat next to her boyfriend as the others came in and sat down.

"We've got another year" He smiled.

"What?" Quinn looked at him shocked.

"C'mon! We've got another year!" He shouted as the group cheered.

"How?" Finn asked.

"The famous Nate Anderson kindly donated some money which went straight to the glee club" Mr Schue smiled.

"That's amazing" Kurt smiled.

Rachel looked at him and smiled then rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder "Together again"

"One more year" Finn kissed her head then took her hand.

"After summer, we'll be working towards sectionals" Mr Schue looked at them "I'm glad to have another year with you guys"

"You can't get rid of us that easy Mr Schue" Puck smiled which made everyone laugh.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine!" Blaine chuckled as he fell onto the sofa and put his foot up on the stool "You didn't need to come from New York to see me"<p>

"Of course I did" Nate smiled sitting next to him "Plus JD isn't well"

"I told you not to come but you didn't listen" David walked out of the kitchen.

"If I didn't then you would of stay off work and be grumpy" Nate grinned.

"Whatever bro" David shaked his head and sat on the other sofa.

"Uncle Nate!" Rachel shouted as she ran through the door then tackled him into a hug "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome" Nate chuckled "You liked it?"

"I love it" She smiled.

"What's going on?" David looked at them.

"Uncle Nate helped get New Direction back, we've got another year"

"Showing off again bro" He shaked his head.

"I love music and I love my niece" Nate smiled "Anything else happens, let me know"

"I will" Rachel nodded.

James walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes and grinned "Blainer!" He darted over and jumped on the sofa "I'm glad you're home"

"Me too JD" Blaine smiled putting his arm around his little brother "Feeling better?"

James nodded curling up to him then yawned "Just tired" He looked up when something caught his eye "Bee, what's that?"

"What's what?" Blaine followed where he was looking and froze pulling down his jumper "Nothing"

"But you have cuts" James sat up.

"Jay, can you go upstairs please" David looked at his youngest.

"Fine" James groaned getting up and stormed out of the room.

"What's up with James?" Louise walked in "Is everything okay?"

"Blaine has got some explaining to do" David looked at his son "So?"

"It's nothing" Blaine sighed.

"Bee, they'll find out" Rachel looked at him "Please"

"Blaine" Louise looked at him "What's going on?"

Blaine sighed "It was before we came here, I was getting bullied really bad and we've just got back from another family" He shaked his head "I couldn't cope anymore, it was only two cuts but I took some painkillers and I ended up in hospital"

"Blaine..." David looked at him "You haven't tried again?"

"No" Blaine looked up at his parents "I promise, it was that one time, I regret it and I have the scars to prove it"

"I'm watching him" Rachel nodded "I was scare he'll do it again after the attack"

"I nearly did but Nick came in and stopped me" Blaine sighed "I'm sorry"

"As long as you're okay" Louise smiled a little "Just come to us if everything is wrong, okay?"

"I promise"

"Can I come back down?" James shouted.

"Yeah buddy" Nate chuckled.

"Yes!" James ran down the stairs and jumped on the sofa between his siblings "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, you pick" Louise smiled sitting next to her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you wanna see next?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	17. New Year

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry for the wait**

**I've had writers block with this one**

**I hope everyone at a wonderful Christmas and a New Year**

**I can't believe it was a year on December 27th since I published this :)**

**This is a last celebration of its 1 year**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>New Year<p>

**~3 Months Later~  
>~Dalton~<strong>

Blaine grinned running into the school and spotted his best friend "Nicholas!"

Nick spun around and smiled "Hey"

"Look" Blaine spun around smiling "No cast!" He jumped up and down.

"Okay" Nick chuckled putting his hands on his shoulders "You need to calm down"

"But" Blaine pouted "I'm excited"

"Why, it's school"

"Because we're Juniors"

"And he's officially a Warbler again" Wes smiled walking up to them.

"Yes!" Nick cheered and hugged his best friend tight "I've missed you during practice"

"Nick" Blaine winced "Ribs"

"Sorry" Nick backed up "When did that happen?"

"Before the summer" Wes smiled "Good to have you back Blaine Warbler"

"Feels good to be walking again" Blaine chuckled.

"Blainer!" They looked up to see the twins running towards them.

"I'm gonna run" Blaine ran up the stairs "Can't catch me Twins!"

"Not fair!" Elliot whined.

"Get back here Anderson!" Ethan shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

Rachel jumped out of her car and locked it up then walked towards the school.

"Hey Cheery" Puck grinned walking next to her "How's Bee?"

"He's off the crutches and is very hyper" She giggled opening the door and walked inside.

"I'll have to visit him" He nodded.

"He'll like that" She smiled nudging him "What's up with you softy?"

"Nothing" He shrugged "Just happy"

"Something to do with Quinn?" She looked at him smirking.

He shaked his head "We're fine before you saying anything"

"You're acting weird" She shaked her head before opening her locker.

"You're the weird one Berry" He ruffled her hair before darting off.

"Noah!" She spun around but doesn't see him and smiled when she saw her boyfriend walking towards her "Have you seen your annoying best friend?"

"Hello to you too" Finn smiled and kissed her "What did Puck do?"

"Messed up my hair" She groaned looking in the mirror in her locker and fixed her ponytail.

"So, you're a cheerleader again?" He leant against the lockers before looking at her.

"Yeah, I enjoy it" She smiled grabbing her English folder "It'll be awkward though, between me and Santana"

"Still not friends?"

"Nope" She closed her locker then reacted up and kissed his cheek "See you later"

"I'll save you a seat at lunch" He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton - 3 Days Later~<strong>

_"How does it feel being a Warbler again?"His Uncle's voice came through._

"Feels good" Blaine smiled walking down the hall with his phone glued to his ear "When you visiting again?"

_"You're performing this year, right?"_

"Yeah, but it won't be a solo or anything" He walked down the stairs "I have got a solo coming up for the whole school"

_"Woohooo!" Nate cheered "B, that's amazing"_

He chuckled "You're such a big kid Uncle Nate"

_"I'm happy for my nephew, You better ask someone to record it so I can see it"_

"I will" He smiled walking into the choir room "Talk to you later, rehearsals"

_"Say hi to the gang for me, see you at Sectionals Blainer"_

"I'll text you the date, see you soon" He hung up and looked at his friend "My Uncle says hi"

"Is the famous Anderson bros coming to Sectionals?" Wes looked at him.

"Dad won't be but Nate might be" Blaine nodded dropping his bag and jumped onto the desk smirking "What's first"

"First, off" Wes pushed him.

"Fine" Blaine pouted and sat between his best friends.

"Second" David smiled "Is welcoming you back to the Warblers"

"Welcome back dude" Jeff grinned.

"And lastly" Thad added "A song for the school, got a song?"

"Not yet" Blaine sat back "I've got a couple but nothing right"

"Monday, latest" Wes pointed at him.

"Got it" Blaine smiled "I think my bestie should show me what I have missed" He nudged his best friend.

"Warblers, up" Wes stood up smiling "Nick, after you"

* * *

><p>James ran through the house then into the kitchen and grinned when he saw his brother "Blainer!"<p>

"Hey Jay" Blaine smiled and yelped when he got hugged tight "Missed me?"

"So much" James nodded "It's boring with you"

"Thanks for that Jay" Rachel walked in and ruffled his hair then looked at her twin "Good week?"

"Yeah, it was fun" Blaine smiled "Just need to come up with a song for my solo"

"Well"

"I'm not doing a Wicked or Broadway song"

"Fine, I won't help you" She stuck her tongue out "What do you want for dinner, mum and dad are working late?"

"Can we make a pizza?" James looked at them.

"We haven't done that in a while" Blaine smiled "What do you say sis?"

"I think it will be a good idea" Rachel smiled and pointed at him "Just stay away from the oven"

"Whatever sis" He kissed her cheek "Just stay away from the cutter"

"That was one time" She glared at him.

"So no oven for Bee and no cutter for Rach" James nodded "Got it"

"You little monkey" Blaine walked towards him.

"Don't!" James squealed and ran off.

"Get back here JD!" Blaine ran after him and up the stairs then scooped him up "Got'cha!" He walked back downstairs as the door opened.

"Ma! Dad!" James whined "Tell Blaine!"

"Bee, put him down" David pointed to the floor.

"Fine" Blaine sighed putting his little brother down "You win this time"

"I always do" James grinned and ran towards the kitchen "Don't touch the cutter"

"I won't" Rachel giggled and looked up "What you two doing home?"

"Finished work early" Louise smiled "What's this about a cutter?"

"We're making pizza" Blaine smiled walking in and sat on a stool "I promise I won't go near the oven"

"Good" David grinned walking over and opened the fridge "What we having on it?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go<strong>

**Next chapter will be out soon, I promise**

**What will happen?**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Meeting

**Hey!**

**I'm so excited about this chapter**

**This is the one everyone including me has been waiting for :D**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Meeting<p>

**~2 Weeks Later - McKinley~**

"Have you seen the new student?" Quinn looked at her as they walked into school "He's hot"

"How am I the only one that hasn't seen him?" Rachel sighed "But according to Finn, he's a really good singer"

"So was Sunshine until the VAs took her" Quinn groaned "We need some new members"

"Tell me about it" Rachel sighed "Has San said anything to you?"

"She won't talk to anyone"

"I don't even know what happened, I texted her and reply saying never talk to her again"

"This is Santana we're talking about, her mood changes like the wind" Quinn giggled.

"True" Rachel giggled as the bell rang "See you later"

"You know it" Quinn smiled then squealed she got lifted "Noah!"

"Bye Berry!" Puck shouted before disappearing into the crowd.

"Was that Quinn hanging over Puck's shoulder?" Kurt asked walking up to her.

"Yeah" Rachel giggled "C'mon, let's go to class before we're late"

"Don't want to be late for hell" He rolled his eyes linking their arms and walked through the crowds.

"Not long until we'll out of here" She nudged him.

"Can't wait" He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

"No" Nick walked into the choir room.

"C'mon Nick" Blaine sighed following him in "I can't do a solo, I need my best friend"

"Nope" Nick shaked his head "What about Jeff?"

"No" Jeff shaked his head "Stage fright"

"That song is a perfect way to show the new talent off" Blaine looked at his best friend "Can we vote on it?"

"Fine" Nick sighed.

"Who wants Nick and Blaine to sing for the school" Wes looked at them as all the hands went up except for one "That's settled then"

"Yes" Blaine grinned.

"Can we have a back-up just in case?" Nick looked at the council "Who knows what could happen"

"Of course" David nodded "What song?"

"Blaine's solo" Jeff smiled "Heard him sing an amazing song the other night"

"That was you!" The twins looked at him.

"I heard it too" Nick smirked "It did sound like you"

"I was goofing about" Blaine sighed sitting back with his arms crossed.

"If that was goofing about" Ethan started.

"I wanna see it properly" Elliot grinned.

"You did say you'll think about it Bee" Wes looked at him "Well?"

"Okay" Blaine looked at him "I'll be the standby"

"Great" Thad smiled "What song?"

"My favourite song" Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

"Mash-off" Mr Schue smiled "Girls Vs Boys, you have two days to rehearse and perform"

Rachel jumped up and sat next to her best friend "I'm worried and nervous about this"

"You'll be fine" Quinn smiled "Especially with Kurt"

"You know it" Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, I'm not going to tell you again, boys side" Mr Schue said without turning away from the board.

"Or Not" Kurt sighed getting up and walked over to the boys.

"Does he seem off?" Rachel looked at her.

"A little, the bullying is getting bad for him" Quinn sighed "We need to do something"

"Sleepover this weekend, my place" Rachel smiled pulling out her phone and texted her best friends

_Sleepover at mine, this weekend, Kurt is a little down - Rach x_

**Count me in :D - E x**

**Anything to cheer up Kurtie - S x**

**I'll be there - M x**

_Great, see you then - Rach x_

"Eva, Mia and Soph will be there" Rachel smiled.

"Great" Quinn grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later - Dalton~<strong>

"I can't believe you got yourself sick" Blaine groaned putting a wet cloth on his best friend's forehead "Wes told us to stay away from Jeff"

"Thanks a lot Blainer" Jeff glared at him then held his head "Hate you"

"I know and I hate you too" Blaine glared at his best friend "I have to do the solo"

"You'll be amazing" Nick smiled a little then started coughing "You're gonna be late for it"

"Fine" Blaine grabbed his phone "I'll be back after to check you"

"Go!" Jeff shouted before coughing.

"Bye Lovebirds" Blaine chuckled walking out and dialled his sisters number.

_"Blainer!"_

"Quinn?" He asked confused "I thought I rang Rach?"

_"You did" Rachel's voice came through._

_"You okay Bee?" Quinn asked "Nervous?"_

"Yeah, Nick is sick because Jeff made him sick" He sighed walking down the hall "So, I'm doing the solo"

_"Twin, you'll be amazing and make sure someone is recording it"_

_"Yeah, I wanna see our competition for sectionals"_

He chuckled "Warblers will be champs Fabrey"

_"We'll see about that Berry"_

_"Break a leg Twin, we need to go"_

_"Bye Blainer!"_

"Bye girls" He hung up then saw a texted from Wes

**_You're Late! Five seconds Anderson! - Wes_**

"Crap" He darted through the crowds then walked down the staircase.

"Excuse me?" He froze when he heard that voice then turned to see the guy from the roller rink "Can I ask you a question, I'm new here"

"My name is Blaine" He put his hand out.

"Kurt" The boy shaked his hand "What's going on here?"

"Oh" Blaine looked around "The Warblers are performing, they kinda shut down the school for a while"

"The glee club is cool here?" Kurt looked at him.

"The Warblers are like rock stars" Blaine grinned "C'mon, I know I shortcut" He grabbed his hand and ran the opposite way to the crowd, down the hall and into the common room.

"Wow" Kurt looked around "I stick out like a sore thumb"

"Well, don't forget your jacket next time, new kid" Blaine fixed his collar and winked "You'll fit right in" Blaine gave his bag to one of his class mates just as his friends started backup "Now if you'll excuse me" He turned and walked towards his friends smiling.

_Blaine: You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me  
>I was alright but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

_Blaine with The Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die (The Warblers: Until we die)  
>You and I, <em>

_Blaine: Will be young forever_

_Blaine with The Warblers: You make me feel  
>Blaine: Like I'm livin' a<br>Blaine with The Warblers: Teenage dream  
>Blaine: The way you turn me on<br>Blaine with The Warblers: I can't sleep  
>Blaine: Let's run away and<br>Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_Blaine with The Warblers: Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die (The Warblers: Until we die)  
>You and I, <em>

_Blaine: Will be young forever_

_Blaine with The Warblers: You make me feel  
>Blaine: Like I'm livin' a<br>Blaine with The Warblers: Teenage dream  
>Blaine: The way you turn me on<br>Blaine with The Warblers: I can't sleep  
>Blaine: Let's run away and<br>Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_Blaine with The Warblers: I'm a get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Blaine with The Warblers: Woooo Ahhhhh_

_The Warblers: Woooooooo_

_Blaine: Yeah!_

_The Warblers (Blaine): You make me feel (Yeah!)  
>Like I'm livin' a (Like I'm livin' a)<br>Teenage dream (Teenage Dream)  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep (I can't sleep)  
>Let's run away and<br>Blaine with The Warblers: Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_The Warblers (Blaine): My heart stops (Oh No!)  
>Blaine: When you look at me<br>Blaine and The Warblers:  
>Just one touch<br>Now baby I believe  
>This is real<br>So take a chance and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back_

_Blaine with The Warblers:  
>I'm a get your heart racing<br>In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me_

_The Warblers: In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

The whole room erupted into cheers.

"You did it!" Wes squeezed him into a hug "Good job"

"Thanks" Blaine smiled looking through the crowd and spotted him smiling and clapping.

"Who you looking at?" David asked looking over him.

"No one" Blaine pushed him.

"Who's the kid in the jacket?" Wes looked at him and smirked "I think we need to have a talk with our spy"

"I'm going" Blaine groaned pushing through the crowd then smiled "Hey"

"That was amazing" Kurt smiled.

"Bee! C'mon and bring your spy!" Wes shouted before darting out with David.

"I'm gonna go" Kurt pointed behind him and walked out.

Blaine pulled out his phone and texted his friend

_Thanks a lot Wesley! Don't follow me out - B_

He put it away and quickly followed his hopefully new friend "Kurt!" He made it outside "Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt turned around and sighed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of come here"

"Wait" Blaine smiled pulling his phone out "Give me your number"

"Why?" Kurt looked at him confused.

"Because you look like you needs to talk to someone who is like you"

"You mean"

Blaine nodded smiling "And proud of it"

Kurt smiled taking the phone and typed in his number "Thanks Blaine"

"You're welcome Kurt" Blaine smiled "I better get back in but have Courage"

"I will" Kurt nodded and walked off.

Blaine turned and ran back inside grinning.

"Blainer is in Love!" He heard the twins singing "Gotta find us Blainer!"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Rachel walked into the house with her friend "Quinn is here"<p>

"Hey girls" Louise smiled "Good day at school?"

"It's good Mrs A" Quinn smiled.

"Blaine home yet?" Rachel looked at her mum.

"Yeah, he's upstairs"

"Blainer!" The girls shouted running up the stairs and into the boys room "Hey!"

Blaine spun around in his chair and smiled "Hey"

"Where is it?" Quinn asked.

"Not out yet" He chuckled "Wes is uploading it so it'll be up later"

"Whatever, just stay in your room, I've got friends coming over" Rachel pointed at him.

"Got it Sis" He nodded.

"Bye" She grabbed her friends hand and pulled her into her room.

"Why not invite him to join us?" Quinn looked at her.

"We're cheering our friend up, Blaine will just ruin it, he always does" Rachel sighed.

"Rach, the gang is here" Louise shouted.

"Coming" Rachel ran out and down the stairs to see her friends "Hey" She turned to her mum "Ma, you remember the girls and Kurt"

"I do, nice to see you again" Louise smiled "Food and everything you need are already in your room"

"Got it" Rachel nodded.

"And keep the noise down, your dad is on nights this week and think about your brothers too"

"Okay" Rachel sighed and ran up the stairs with her friends then into her room.

"Quinnie!" Mia squealed running over and tackled her.

"Jeez Mia, thanks for that" Quinn pushed her off "What have you eaten?"

"Sugar and too much of it" Sophie sighed jumping on the bed "What's up with you K?"

"Huh?" Kurt looked up from the beanbag chair "Nothing"

"You've had that smile on your face since you came home from school" Eva smirked "Did you meet someone?"

"What? No!" He shaked his head "Just feeling better"

"Good" Rachel smiled putting her arms around him and kissed his cheek "I don't seeing you upset"

"Girls it's up!" James ran in smiling then spotted when he saw a new face and blushed "Sorry"

"It's okay JD, come in" Sophie opened her arms for the youngest Anderson.

"Hi Soph!" He ran over and jumped on her knee "Who's he?"

"I'm Kurt" He smiled "You must be the cutie JD, I hear everyone talking about"

"Sure is" James grinned.

"A little monster, that's what he is" David chuckled appearing at the door "I'm going to work, be good for your mum"

"We will Dad" Rachel smiled "Have fun"

"Always" He grinned and walked out.

"Are we gonna watch the video?" James looked at them "It's really cool"

"What video?" Kurt looked at them.

"The Warblers" Sophie grinned "My brother goes there and they were performing today for the school but he was ill"

"Really?"

"Yep, we're friends with some of them" Rachel quickly said and grabbed her laptop.

"Let's watch it!" Mia grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone is happy now!<strong>

**Klaine have finally meet! :D**

**What will happen next?**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Fun

**Hey!**

**Here is a fun fluffy chapter!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Fun<p>

"What's your plans for this weekend?" David looked at his eldest son to see him texting "Blaine"

"Huh?" Blaine looked up from his phone.

"Who are you texting?"

"The guys, I seriously think everything falls apart when I'm not there" Blaine chuckled "What were you saying?"

David chuckled "Plans for this weekend?"

"Nothing planned unless the guys come back" Blaine shrugged as his phone buzzed. He looked at it and smiled.

**Hey, you doing anything today? - K**

_Hi! I'm doing nothing, what were you thinking? - B_

**Lima Bean in 10? - K**

_See you then :) - B_

He jumped up "I'm going out" He grabbed his coat and scarf.

David looked at him smirking "Who is he?"

Blaine groaned "Just a friend"

"A friend who is a guy?" David grinned.

"Shut up" Blaine rolled his eyes "I'll be back before dinner" He grabbed his keys and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited about sectionals" Quinn smiled as they walked through the mall "Especially singing with Sam"<p>

"What's going on with you two?" Rachel looked at her.

"What about Noah?" Mia asked.

"Sam is a friend and I'm still with Noah" Quinn giggled "What is up with you lot?"

"Nothing" Eva smiled linking arms with her "Where's our fashionable friend today?"

"He's busy" Sophie looked up from her phone "Kurt is too busy for shopping"

"He usually drops everything for shopping" Mia shaked his head "He's been different"

"We noticed that at school" Rachel nodded "He's changed and I don't if it's good or bad"

"The bullying is getting back especially after the fight with the guys" Quinn sighed.

"What?" Eva looked at them "Why didn't Finn say anything?"

"Because he didn't get involved" Rachel groaned "He's getting worked up because of the wedding"

"I'm excited about it" Eva grinned "Kurt will finally my brother"

"I can't wait to watch you guys perform" Mia smiled "It'll be fun"

"It should be" Quinn smiled.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into Lima Bean and up to the counter "Can I have a Medium Drip and a biscotti, please?"<p>

The girl looked up and smiled "Hey Blaine"

"Lucy, I thought you worked in Westerville?"

"I did, this is better" Lucy smiled "Go and sit down, I'll bring it over, it's on the house"

"Thanks Lucy" He turned and smiled when he saw him.

He walked over "Is this seat taken?"

Kurt looked up and smiled "Hey"

"Hi there" Blaine grinned sitting down "You okay?"

"Yeah" Kurt nodded "Are you ordering anything?"

"There you go shorty" Lucy smiled walking over and put the cup and plate down.

"Thanks Lucy" Blaine smiled "Should I tell my brother you work here?"

"Don't even think about it" She glared at him before walking off.

"How do you know her?" Kurt looked at him.

"She worked at the coffee shop next to Dalton and she dated my brother" Blaine chuckled "I get free coffee out of it, so I'm not complaining"

"That's good" Kurt smiled.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" Blaine looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt looked at him confused.

"Two summers again at the roller rink, you got knocked over by a guy"

"That was you?" Kurt asked shocked.

"Guilty" Blaine shrugged.

"I hated you for that and those dumbasses who thought they ruled the place"

"They are my friends and Wes can be controlling" Blaine chuckled "I was actually at your sectionals last year"

"Now who is the spy" Kurt smirked.

"I got dragged there by my best friend" Blaine grinned and drank some of coffee "How's school going?"

"School is school" Kurt shrugged.

"Fancy going somewhere?" Blaine looked at him.

"Where?"

"Up to you"

"The Mall?" Kurt grinned.

"Let's go" Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Rachel came out of the stall and spun around.<p>

"That is cute" Mia smiled "C'mon Q"

Quinn walked out and spun around smiling "Well?"

"Sexy" Sophie grinned "Noah will love it"

"Shut up" Quinn pushed her blushing "It's the same for Rach"

Eva popped her head out of the stall "Can we not talk about my brother please?"

"Promise" Rachel nodded "C'mon Miss Hudson, we're waiting"

Eva grinned spinning out "What do you think?"

"Oh my goodness" The girls gasped.

"I know" Eva giggled.

"Not that" Mia shaked her head "Look"

Eva walked over and looked outside "Is that Kurt?"

"Yep" Quinn nodded "Who's the guy?"

"I know that hobbit" Sophie gasped "It's Blaine!"

"Crap!" The girls ran into the stall and closed the door "Think they saw us?"

"I don't know" Rachel shrugged "How do they know each other?"

"Not got a clue" Sophie shrugged "I mean Kurt is at McKinley which two hours away from Dalton"

Rachel opened the door slowly to see her brother smiling and laughing with her best friend "Whatever is going on, I'll find out"

"We'll try and find out from Kurt" Eva nodded.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Mia looked at her "I'm not getting involved"

"Me either" Quinn nodded "If they are friends, they're friends"

"Agreed" Mia nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hello" Blaine smiled walking in and took his coat and scarf off "I'm home"<p>

"Dinner Blainer!" James shouted from the kitchen.

Blaine threw his keys in the bowl and walked into the kitchen "Something smells good"

"My special pasta bake" Louise smiled carrying over the plates, placed the down and sat in her seat.

"My favourite" He grinned sitting next to his brother "Not at work today Dad?"

"Nope, weekend off" David smiled "Good day?"

"It was fun" Blaine nodded and looked at his sister "Good day with the girls?"

"Yeah, we went to the mall" Rachel smirked watching her brother's face fall "I saw you there with Kurt"

"Who's Kurt?" Louise looked at her eldest son.

"A Friend" Blaine rolled his eyes "How do you know him?"

"Because he's my best friend at school" Rachel smiled.

"The same Kurt that is gay?" David looked at them.

"Yes" They nodded.

"Kurt is cool" James grinned "He looked happy when he left last week"

Blaine sighed and looked at his sister "Please don't tell him we're related?"

"I won't, only the girls, Noah and Finn know" Rachel nodded "How do you know him?"

"He came to Dalton last week and spied on us performing _Teenage Dreams_"

"Which is amazing" Rachel smiled "That is why he was smiling alot"

"I don't know" He shrugged.

"Whatever, just be careful with him" She pointed at him "He's my best friend"

"I promise" He smiled.

"Let's dig in before it goes cold" Louise smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**What do you want to happen next?**

**REVIEW!**


	20. New Kid

**Heyy!**

**I'm sorry for the wait**

**I forgot I had this chapter ready!**

**I've had this chapter for a while and forgot to update it!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>New Kid<p>

"Blaine!" Rachel shouted up the stairs "Hurry up!"

"I'm here" Blaine ran down the stairs putting his blazer on.

"Do you need a lift home on Friday?" David looked at him.

Blaine shaked his head "I'm staying there for the weekend, studying for a test next week plus warbler practice"

"Don't work too hard" Louise smiled walking out of the kitchen and gave him a tub "You request brownies"

"Not me" He chuckled "The guys love them"

"Let's go before you're late" Rachel pushed him out of the house.

"We don't a lesson until 10" He smiled jumping into the car "Why are you not in school?"

"Teacher training day or something" She grinned and drove off "But we're going back later for rehearsals because the Warblers are going down"

"You forgot one thing twin" He smirked "I'm a better singer than you"

"Shut it little brother" She pointed at him "I'm one of the leads and I can hit the high notes unlike you"

"Alright diva" He rolled his eyes and turned on the radio then grinned when a familiar song came on "Remember this?"

"I do" She smiled then started singing.

_Rach: My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
>My obsession from a western - my dance floor date<br>My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
>Wanna make you mine better get in line<br>5-6-7-8_

_Blaine: Foot kickin' - finger clickin', leather slapping - hand clappin' -  
>hip bumpin' - music thumpin' - knee hitchin' - heel and toe -<br>floor scuffin' - leg shufflin' - big grinnin' - body spinnin' -  
>rompin' stompin' - pumpin' jumpin' - slidin' glidin' - here we go<em>

_Both: My boot scootin' baby is drivin' me crazy  
>My obsession from a western - my dance floor date<br>My rodeo Romeo, a cowboy god from head to toe  
>Wanna make you mine better get in line<br>5-6-7-8_

Blaine chuckled "It was a fun night"

"It was, we need to get both groups together after sectionals" Rachel grinned.

"I'll speak to Wes about it" He nodded.

* * *

><p>"Blainer!" Nick and Jeff shouted running out of the school and hugged their best friend "Hey Rach"<p>

"Hey boys" Rachel grinned and looked at her brother "Usual time on Wednesday?"

"You know it" Blaine smiled grabbing the tube and his bag "See you then"

"Bye boys!" She shouted before driving off.

"Are they your mum's brownies?" Nick's eyes lit up.

"Maybe" Blaine smirked walking inside the building.

"Yes!" The twins ran over and grabbed the tub "Mama Anderson's famous brownies!" They shouted and ran off.

Blaine yelped and looked at his best friends rubbing his head "What was that for?"

"For letting the crazy twins take the best brownies ever" Jeff whined.

"Go and get them back" Nick glared at him.

"Alright!" Blaine groaned giving him his bag "Take that to our room"

"Got it" Nick nodded.

"I've got twins to catch" Blaine smirked and ran up the stairs "Twins! Give me the box!"

"Did I hear that Mama Anderson's brownies!" Wes grinned walking over then frowned "Where are they?"

"Twins fault" Blaine chuckled.

"Twins!" Wes shouted "Get out here now!"

The twins walked out of the room with their heads down "Sorry"

"Thank you" Blaine smiled taking the tub and opened it "One each"

"Yes!" They grinned taking one "Thanks Blainer!" They shouted and ran off.

"They are crazy" Wes chuckled.

"I know" Blaine grinned "What is it about these that you lot go crazy for them?"

"They are heaven" Wes grinned taking the tub "My ma tried to make them but they weren't like these"

"It's a secret recipe" Blaine shrugged "And no I'm not asking for it"

"Spoil sport" Wes pulled his tongue out at him.

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

"I'm so excited about sectionals this year" Rachel grinned as they walked down the hall.

"That's only because Blaine is on the other team" Quinn giggled "Either way one of you will lose"

"And I hope we win"

"I think this has gone to your head diva" Quinn pointed at her "This is his first year performing, let him win"

"Who's team are you on?" Rachel smirked walking into the choir room and sat down.

"I don't know, those Warblers are cute" Quinn winked sitting next to her then looked around and frowned "Where's Kurt?"

Rachel shrugged "I don't know" She saw their teacher walk in "Mr Schue, we can't start yet Kurt isn't here"

"Hey" Kurt smiled a little walking in "Mr Schue, could I say something?"

"Of course" Mr Schue smiled walking over and sat down.

"This is really hard for me to say but McKinley is no longer safe for me" Kurt looked at them "So, I'm transferring to another school"

"Kurt, you can't leave!" Quinn looked at him shocked.

"I'm so sorry guys, good luck in sectionals" He nodded turning and walked out.

"I'm gonna go" Rachel jumped up and ran out of the room "Kurt!"

"Don't" Kurt shaked his head continued walking down the hall.

She ran and stopped in front of him "Which school?"

He smiled "Dalton, it's a dream school"

She hugged him tight "I'm gonna miss you Kurt"

"I'll miss you too Diva" He kissed her cheek "I'll keep in contact"

"You better Hummel or I'll drive up there and kick your ass" She winked.

He chuckled "I promise Berry"

"Look after yourself and join the Warblers" She grinned "The guys are amazing"

He nodded "I better go, I'm moving in today"

"Good luck Kurt" She smiled.

"See you soon Rach" He kissed her cheek before walking out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

"I'm so tired" Nick groaned falling into the sofa next to his best friend.

"Aw, poor Nicky" Blaine smirked "You need to work out more"

Nick glared at him "If I had the energy Anderson, you would be running"

"Couldn't catch me if you could" Blaine grinned pulling out his phone as it beeped.

**Come to the front of the school - Kurt**

"I gotta go" He jumped up and grabbed his blazer.

"Where?" Jeff asked.

"Somewhere" Blaine smiled "Later!" He shouted running out of the room and down the hall.

"No running Mr Anderson" A teacher shouted.

"Sorry Miss Waite" Blaine smiled and walked quickly out of the school to see his friend leaning against his car "Hey"

"Hey" Kurt grinned "Fancy helping me?"

"Sure" Blaine walked over confused "With what?"

"My stuff and take it to my dorm" Kurt walked around and opened his boot.

"Seriously?" Blaine grinned "This is amazing!"

"Are you helping or not?" Kurt smirked at him.

"Of course" Blaine chuckled grabbing a box.

_"Blainer!"_

"Crap" Blaine mumbled.

"What?" Kurt looked at him.

"You about to meet the craziest twins ever" Blaine whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Kurt whispered back.

"Even if you're whispering Grumpy, we can still hear you" Elliot grinned.

Blaine groaned walking over "Enough with the names" He passed over the box to him "Take that to Kurt's room which I guess you already know which number"

"Of course" Elliot smirked and walked off.

"Ethan" Blaine smiled "Go and get the other Warblers, a new Warbler needs help moving in"

"You got it Blainer!" Ethan saluted and ran off.

"How did you know who was who?" Kurt looked at him confused.

"Elliot is slightly taller than Ethan" Blaine chuckled "Took us forever to figure it out"

"Got it Grumpy" Kurt smirked grabbing his bag and a box "You can tell me all about that later"

"Fine" Blaine sighed taking the box and walked towards the building "Which room?"

"14" Kurt smiled walking through the doors "So, why did you say new Warbler?"

"Well, I heard you was in New Directions and I was hoping you would join" Blaine shrugged walking down the hall.

"Hey Blaine" Jeff grinned running over with Nick "And you must be Kurt?"

"Hi" Kurt waved.

"I'm Nick and this is Jeff" He grinned and looked at his best friend "Ethan said something about boxes?"

"Black Navigator outside" Blaine nodded "Bring them up to 14"

"Got it" Jeff nodded and ran off.

"Nice to meet you Kurt" Nick winked at his best friend before running off.

"I guess I'll be the talk of the school" Kurt looked at him.

"The twins will spend it around" Blaine grinned walking up the stairs "Things get really bad at McKinley?"

"Sort of" Kurt shrugged as they walked down the hall "I just didn't feel safe there"

"Don't worry about that here" Blaine looked around "Dalton is amazing, harder work but there's no bullies"

"Sounds like heaven" Kurt grinned.

"Here we are" Blaine smiled walking into the room "Room 14, which is usually next to mine and Nicks"

"And we're on the other side" Ethan grinned "We'll go and get the other boxes"

"There's not many left" Jeff grinned walking in with Nick "Wes and David have got them"

"Last boxes!" Wes walked in smiling with David and set them down on top of the others.

"Thanks" Kurt nodded.

"No problems" David smiled "Let's go Warblers!" He shouted as they ran out.

"I better go" Blaine smiled "Welcome to Dalton Kurt"

"Thanks for the help" Kurt smiled.

"No problem" Blaine walked towards the door then turned back "Auditions are tomorrow midday in the common room"

"Got it" Kurt chuckled.

"See you later!" Blaine grinned and ran out.

* * *

><p>"What's up princess?" David looked at his daughter.<p>

"Nothing" Rachel shaked her head.

"Something is" He sat on the stool "What's going on?"

"Kurt's moved to a different school" She sighed "And we're a member down for sectionals"

"Which school?"

"Dalton"

"Well Blaine will look after him" He nodded and looked at her "You're worried about losing against your brother"

She groaned "I'll feel like a bad sister if I win but I also don't wanna lose"

"You could always draw" He smiled "Soon after me and your mum got together, we performed against each other and we ended up drawing"

"Who won in Regionals?" She looked at him.

"It was a draw again" Louise smiled walking over "But at Nationals, neither of us won"

Rachel looked down at her phone as it lit up and smiled "I'm gonna take this" She jumped up answering it as she walked out "Hey Twin"

_"Hey sis" Blaine yelped "Nick! you dumbass!"_

She rolled her eyes walking up the stairs and into her room "Blaine, why did you call if you was busy?"

_"I'm not busy, Nick is just goofing about" He chuckled "I wanted to make sure you was okay"_

"Could be better" She sighed sitting on her bed and crossed her legs over "How's Kurt?"

_"He's settled in really well, you didn't tell me he could sing like that" He gushed "This secret is getting harder to keep"_

"Tell him after Sectionals, we'll stay away from each other" She smiled a little "Look after him B"

_"Will do sis, I'll talk to you on Wednesday" He said "Straight after school?"_

"Got it, see you then bro" She hung up and lay down "What I am gonna do?"

"Let Blainer win" She looked up to see her younger brother.

"It's hard JD" She sighed.

"Okay" James ran over and jumped on her bed "I'm coming to watch you perform with Uncle Nate"

"Really?" She looked at him.

"Huh-uh" He nodded smiling "It'll be fun"

"Let's hope it's a draw"

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go guys!<strong>

**Sectionals is next!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Sibling Rivalry

**Hey!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait!**

**I was completing some stories and forgot about this one**

**But I gonna focus on this story before starting new ones**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sibling Rivalry<p>

**~2 Weeks Later - Dalton~**

"Listen up Warblers!" Wes banged his gavel on the table "Sectionals is this Saturday"

"Blainer is gonna kill it!" Jeff nudged his best friend grinning.

"Shhh" Blaine pushed him and looked at his best friend "Can we leave Wesley?"

"We have so much to do" Wes pointed at him.

Blaine jumped up and walked over smirking "You don't want to lose your gavel again just before Sectionals"

"Don't you dare Anderson" Wes glared at him.

"Let us go and you can keep it"

"Fine" Wes sighed "Warblers you may go"

Everyone cheered and ran out.

"Thanks Wesley" Blaine grinned grabbing his bag and walked out with his best friends.

"You have Wes wrapped around your finger" Nick grinned.

"I just know how to handle the head Warbler" Blaine chuckled and looked up to see their new friend "Hey"

"Hey" Kurt smiled "Thanks for getting us out early"

"Blaine always does it" Jeff grinned "Just mention the gavel"

"Talking about Wes" Nick smirked "B, did you mention to our new Warbler about the prank"

"He did" Kurt nodded "What happens?"

"We'll let Blainers explain" Jeff chuckled and ran off with Nick.

"Should I be worried?" Kurt looked at him.

"Yes and No" Blaine grinned as they walked down the hall "I started it last year, I stole the gavel he loves so much and hid it"

"I bet he was angry" Kurt chuckled.

"He was" Blaine nodded "I'm not gonna tell you to steal it because it's very hard to so I'm going to take it then all you need to do is hide it"

"Got it" Kurt nodded "When?"

"I'll try tonight" Blaine grinned "Now let's get out of here and get some coffee"

"Let's go" Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~McKinley~<strong>

"You're in a good mood" Quinn grinned walking over to her.

"That's because I am" Rachel smiled closing her locker and walked down the hall "Sectionals are this weekend"

"And we're competing against our best friend and your brother" Quinn pointed out "Have you heard from Kurt?"

"Not really, Blaine said he's settling in well and he's already making him a rebel"

Quinn giggled "That's Blaine for you"

"Hey girls" Sam smiled walking between them "Ready for sectionals?"

"Should be asking you that" Rachel looked at him "You've got the duet with miss cheery"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Ignore miss diva, she's stressing out"

"I am not" Rach glared at her.

"Okay you two" Sam chuckled putting his arms around them and walked into the choir room "Diva one and two have arrived!"

"Sam!" Quinn pushed him "I am not a diva"

"Acting like one" Rachel smirked walking over and sat in her normal seat.

"Shut it Berry" Quinn glared at her playfully before next to her.

"Okay everyone" Mr Schue smiled "Sectionals is this weekend"

"Bring it on!" Puck grinned "Those Warblers will not win"

"You're forgetting one thing Puckerman" Finn looked at him "Kurt is there"

"My best friend is there too but it's a competition at the end of the day" Puck shrugged "The best wins"

"I like how you think Puck" Mr Schue grinned "Let's get started"

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later - Dalton~<strong>

"Blaine Michael Anderson!" Wes shouted storming into the common room "Where is it?"

Blaine looked at him confused "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Anderson" Wes glared at him "Where the hell is my gavel?"

Nick gasped "You lost it again?"

"What have we told you about misplacing that thing" Jeff shaked his head "Thought you would of learned by now"

"I give up!" Wes groaned and walked out.

"Seriously B" David looked at him "Where is it?"

"Dave, I'm telling the truth" Blaine looked at him "I don't know where it is"

"Really?"

"Really"

"But I do" Kurt spoke up.

"What?" David looked at him shocked "You took it?"

"We've got a new rebel" Jeff grinned nudging the new Warbler.

"Where did you hide it?" David asked.

Kurt shaked his head smiling "I'm not saying"

"You know he'll kill both of you" David looked at his best friend "Hope you have a plan again"

"Again?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chuckled "I got us a break for two days and Wes wasn't happy at all"

"What's the plan this time?" Nick looked at him.

"Not saying" Blaine smirked "But it's good"

* * *

><p><strong>~Saturday~<strong>

Rachel walked through the lobby of where Sectionals is held to see her best friend. She smiled walking over and jumped onto the stool "Hey stranger"

Kurt looked up and grinned "Hello diva, don't think we should be talking, Wes would kill me"

"I can handle the head of the Warblers" She smirked.

He shaked his head "How's McKinley?"

"Horrible without you" She smiled a little "Santana still ignoring me and she's rubbing it in my face that she's got the solo"

"You're not singing?" He looked at her shocked.

"Quinn and Sam are plus Santana" She nodded.

"At least The Warbler will win" He grinned then yelped "Ow"

"New Directions are gonna win Hummel" She pointed at him and gulped when she saw her brother walk over to them.

"Kurt" Blaine smiled "You ready?"

"Yeah" Kurt smiled and looked at his best friend "Break a leg"

"You too" Rachel grinned "Don't get nervous, I'll be in the audience"

"See you later" He jumped off the stood and walked off.

Blaine sighed standing next to his sister "I don't want to perform"

"Hey" Rachel nudged him smiling "You'll be amazing, when you telling him that I'm your sister?"

"Me?" He looked at her "I thought it was a joint thing"

"Nope, you get to tell him" She grinned "Break a leg little bro" She winked and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna tell me where it is?" Wes stood next to his best friend.<p>

"Wes, for the last time I don't have your stupid gavel" Blaine rolled his eyes sorting his tie out.

"It's not stupid Anderson" Wes glared at him "If you don't have it, then who?"

"Don't know" Blaine shrugged "Why do you always think it's me?"

"Because you did it last year"

Blaine chuckled "That was peace and quiet"

"Shut it Blainer" Wes pointed at him "Right Warblers! Two minutes!"

Jeff bounced over smiling "Our first sectionals"

Nick groaned "Who gave him sugar?"

"No one" Jeff shaked his head "I was nervous and someone left red vines out"

"Blaine!" They all looked at him.

"I didn't leave them out" Blaine put his hands up "I'm not the only one who likes red vines"

"Whatever, get in your places" Wes said and walked onto the stage followed by the others.

"Still annoyed about the gavel?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah" Blaine chuckled "Don't worry, it's our secret"

"Okay" Kurt nodded "Let's get out there" He pushed him out smiling.

**"Next up, the Dalton Academy Warblers"**

Blaine grinned as the curtains opened

_Blaine (Warblers): Heeey, heeeey, heeeey! (Tonight)  
>(Heeey) He-e-e-ey,<br>(Heeey) He-e-e-ey,  
>(Heeey) He-e-e-ey<em>

_Your lipstick stains  
>On the front lobe of my left side brains<br>I knew I wouldn't forget you  
>And so I went and let you<br>Blow my mind (Blow my mind)_

_Your sweet moonbeam (Sweet moonbeam)  
>The smell of you in every single dream I dream<br>I knew when we collided  
>You're the one I have decided<br>Who's one of my kind (One of my kind)_

_Hey, soul sister  
>Ain't that Mister, Mister on the radio, stereo<br>The way you move ain't fair you know  
>Hey, soul sister<br>I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
>Tonight<em>

Rachel caught her best friend's eyes and smiled big "Smile" She mouthed.

_The way you can cut a rug  
>Watching you's the only drug I need!<br>So gangster, I'm so thug  
>You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see<br>I can be myself now finally  
>In fact there's nothing I can't be (Nothing I can't be)<br>I want the world to see you'll be  
>With me<em>

_Hey soul sister  
>Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo<br>The way you move ain't fair you know  
>Hey, soul sister (Hey, soul sister)<br>I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
>Tonight<br>Hey, soul sister (Hey, soul sister)  
>I don't want to miss a single thing you do<br>Tonight_

_(Hey) Hey  
>(Heeey) He-e-e-ey<br>(Heeey) He-e-e-ey  
>Tonight<em>

_(Hey) Hey  
>(Heeey) He-e-e-ey<br>(Heeey) He-e-e-ey  
>Tonight<em>

Blaine smiled big when the audience stood up cheering and saw the New Directions stand up.

"We did it!" Wes grinned as they ran off the stage "You killed it Blainer"

"Thanks Wesley" Blaine smiled "First nice thing you've said to me today"

"Whatever Anderson" Wes rolled his eyes and walked off.

"And back to moody Wes" David sighed and looked at the guys "Will you please give it him back?"

"Soon" Nick smirked "This is fun"

"Doc can't be grumpy that's Blainers job" Ethan smiled then yelped "Ow" He rubbed his arm.

"C'mon, let's go" Jeff smiled as they walked out.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking backstage when she heard two familiar voices.<p>

"Don't you dare tell her Santana" Finn snapped "You'll ruin everything"

"Who cares, it's not like you two were together then" Santana said "It was one night"

"One night that will ruin my relationship with Rachel"

Rachel shaked her head backing up and bumped into someone.

"Hey cheery" Puck smiled and looked down at her then frowned "What's up?"

"Rachel" Finn froze in his spot.

"Don't" She pushed past him and walked onto the stage.

**"Final, McKinley High's New Directions"**

_New Direction Girls: Oooo..._

_Sam: Now I've,  
>Had the time of my life<br>No, I've never felt like this before  
>Yes, I swear, it's the truth<br>And I owe it all to you_

Blaine looked over shocked to see Quinn walking down the singing _She's amazing._

_Quinn: 'Cause I've,  
>Had the time of my life,<br>And I owe it all to you_

_Sam (Girls): I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone,<br>To stand by me (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah)_

_Quinn (Girls): We saw the writing on the wall,  
>As we felt this magical fantasy (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah)<em>

_Quinn and Sam (Girls): Now with passion in our eyes,  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah)<br>So we take each other's hand,  
>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) (Quinn: Ohh)<em>

_Sam: Just remember!_

_Quinn with Girls: You're the one thing,_

_Sam with Boys: I can't get enough of (New Directions: I can't get enough of)_

_Quinn with Girls: So I'll tell you something,_

_Quinn and Sam: This could be love (New Directions: This could be love!)  
>Because!<em>

_Quinn and Sam (New Directions): I've had the time of my life  
>No, I never felt this way before (Never felt this way)<br>Yes, I swear, It's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<em>

_New Directions: Ba bum bum ba bum bum ba bum bum ba bum bum!_

Rachel looked at her boyfriend and sighed.

_Sam (Quinn): Now I've, (I've)  
>Had the time of my life<br>No, I never felt this way before (Never felt this way)  
>Yes, I swear, it's the truth<br>And I owe it all to you! (New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!)_

Blaine looked at his sister who was giving off a fake smile then jumped up and sneaked out of the theatre.

_Quinn and Sam with New Directions (Mercedes): (With Santana: I've had!) the time of my life (Of my life!)  
>No, I never felt this way before (Santana with New Directions: Never felt this way!)<br>Yes, I swear (Yes, I swear)  
>It's the truth (It's the truth!)<br>And I (with Mercedes: owe it all to you)_

_New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!_

When the curtains closed, Rachel darted off the stage and into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine sneaked into the girls bathroom to see his sister "What's going on?"<p>

"Nothing" Rachel sighed leaning against the sinks.

"Rach, I know you and you was almost in tears on stage" He stood in front of her.

"I heard something that I wish I never did" She looked at him "Finn and Santana were together"

"And that's a problem because?"

"He lied to me about having ..."

"Okay" He put his fingers in his ears "I don't wanna talk about this with my sister"

She giggled lightly pushing his hands down "You asked for it"

"Nice to see that smile again" He smiled and took her hand "C'mon, we're needed on stage"

"We'll beat you Anderson" She grinned nudging him.

He put his arm around her shoulders and ruffled her hair "Think again Berry"

"Blaine!" She elbowed him hard in the stomach.

Blaine coughed as they walked backstage "It was a joke" He looked up to see his new friend "Hey Kurt"

"What are you doing?" Rachel hissed.

"Doing what we should of done weeks ago" He smiled.

"Hey" Kurt looked at them confused "What's going on?"

"Kurt, this is my twin Rachel Berry-Anderson" Blaine smiled.

"Twins?" Kurt gasped "I knew you reminded me of someone"

"Do we really look alike?" Rachel asked.

"Yes!" Nick grinned walking over "I'm so glad that secret is out"

"Hold it!" Kurt looked at them all "You all knew?"

"Oh yeah" Puck chuckled putting his arm around him "Looking after our boy Anderson?"

"Of course Noah" Blaine smirked and yelped when he got tackled into a hug "Hi Q"

"B, you was amazing" Quinn grinned and looked at him "But that doesn't mean you'll win Warbler"

"I'll tell you what" He grinned looking at his sister who nodded then at the groups "Win or lose, we meet at the Hangout in Westerville and have a good time"

"Woohoo!" The twins shouted "Warblers will be there"

"Count us in too B" Puck smiled.

"Let's go and see who's won" Rachel pointed to the stage.

* * *

><p>"So" Kurt stood next to him in the club smirking "Blaine Berry"<p>

Blaine chuckled "It's Anderson, Berry will always be Rachel"

"Why didn't we meet before then?"

"I was always at Dalton, I honestly didn't know you knew Rach until she said you two are best friends"

"I can't believe I knew both of you and never clicked" Kurt shaked his head "Did you tell her anything?"

"Nothing at all" Blaine smiled "I told you, secret is safe with me"

"Can you believe it boys!" Wes bounced over to him grinning "We're going to Regionals!"

"We are" Kurt grinned and pulled out the gavel "I think this belongs to you"

"You had it all this time!" Wes looked at him shocked and went to take it.

"Ah, no" Kurt shaked his head "Winter break is coming up, I think no rehearsals until the new year"

"Fine, whatever!" Wes groaned taking his gavel and walked off.

"Did he agree?" Nick walked over with the Warblers.

"He did" Blaine grinned "We have a break"

"I think we need to celebrate with our new friends" Jeff nodded at the entrance to see the New Directions walk in.

**"The Anderson Twins are in the house!" **They heard Jay the DJ shout.

Rachel giggled walking over "Ready for a dance off Blainer?"

"Bring it on" Blaine smirked running down the stairs with the boys behind him "Jay! Turn it on!"

**"Everyone to the floor for the last one standing!" **Jay changed the song (AN: If you've watched Footloose 2011, it's the country dance)

_Hey I've been driving all over the town  
>On my cell phone wearing it out<br>And I've finally tracked you down_

_Hey everybody says : you're the man  
>The final piece to my master plan<br>You got my world in the palm of your hand_

Rachel grinned at her brother and spun around.

_Well I know that you got it  
>Come on and just sell it<br>Got the cash up in my pocket  
>You know I gotta get it<em>

_Hey Mr .. wont you sell me a fake ID  
>There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see<br>I got my money and you got what I need  
>Hey Mr wont you sell me a fake ID<em>

_Hey don't even think about tellin me no  
>It's only 20 minutes till the show<br>Hey mister turn it over let's go_

Blaine chuckled as Wes walked off mumbling then looked at his friend "Giving up yet Hummel?"

"Never Anderson" Kurt smirked and spun around then slid to the side.

_NO I ain't gonna need a receipt  
>Just make sure that it looks like me<br>So the bouncer don't call the police_

_And don't tell my daddy stole the keys to his caddy  
>Don't dilly dally I gotta get the hell out of this alley<em>

_Hey Mr .. wont you sell me a fake ID  
>There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see<br>I got my money and you got what I need  
>Hey Mr wont you sell me a fake ID<em>

"Should we show the boys who's the best?" Quinn looked at her best friend grinning.

"Of course" Rachel giggled.

_Here's my money now get out of my way  
>Gonna push my luck right up to the stage<br>Huh!_

_Hey Mr .. wont you sell me a fake ID  
>There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see<br>I got my money and you got what I need  
>Hey Mr, hey Mr<em>

Nick groaned collapsing on the chair "I don't know how they do it"

"Kurt is still out there" Wes nodded smiling "Maybe we need to find out about our newest Warbler"

_Hey Mr .. wont you sell me a fake ID  
>There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see<br>I got my money and you got what I need  
>Hey Mr wont you sell me a fake ID<em>

_Hey Mr .. wont you sell me a fake ID  
>There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see<br>I got my money and you got what I need  
>Hey Mr wont you sell me a fake ID<em>

_Hey mister hey mister_

"Truce?" Blaine looked at his sister and held out his hand.

"Truce" Rachel nodded and hugged him "Well done for getting through"

"You too sis" He smiled "We'll see you at Regionals"

"Bring it on little bro" She smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<br>Hey Soul Sister - Glee Version  
>I've Had The Time Of My Life - Glee Version<br>Fake ID - Big & Rich**

* * *

><p><strong>The secret is finally out!<strong>

**Tune in to see what happens next!**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Christmas

**Hey!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait again!**

**I've had a hectic few months and I've had mega writer's block**

**But it's finally here!**

**SO, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Christmas<p>

**~2 Weeks Later - Dalton~**

"Blaine!"

He spun around to see Wes at his door "Hey, what's up?"

"I know we said no rehearsals" Wes walked over and sat on the chair "But"

"But what?" Blaine looked at him confused.

"Let's have a Christmas number for the school before we leave"

"We've kinda been rehearsing one" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

"I knew it!" Wes pointed at him "How did you do that without me knowing?"

"I have my ways Wesley" Blaine smirked.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt walked in smiling "Are you ready for ... Wes"

"He knows" Blaine smiled "He was gonna ask me to stop the break"

"Whatever" Wes shaked his head standing up "Where are they?"

"Common room" Kurt grinned and walked out.

"How?" Wes looked at his best friend "I always walk past and no one is in there"

"That's my little secret" Blaine grinned pushing him out of the room and locked the door after them "We have a few songs"

"Let me guess, you've practiced them all but can't choose which one"

"Yep"

"I can't wait to hear them" Wes smiled as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>~New Directions~<strong>

_Girls: We're on the island of misfit toys  
>Here we don't wanna stay<em>

_Boys: We want to travel with Santa Claus_

_New Directions: In his magic sleigh_

Rachel smiled a little as she watched her friends dance around the choir room.

_Artie: A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys  
>For millions of girls and for millions of boys<em>

_New Directions: When Christmas Day is here  
>The most wonderful day of the year<em>

_Sam: A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout_

_Quinn: Wake up!  
>Don't you know that it's time to come out!<em>

_New Directions: When Christmas Day is here  
>The most wonderful day of the year<em>

_New Directions: Toys galore scattered on the floor  
>There's no room for more<br>And it's all because of Santa Claus_

_Sam: A scooter for Jimmy_

Quinn wrapped her arms around her best friend grinning which made Rachel giggle.

_Quinn: A dolly for Sue_

_Sam: The kind that will even say_

_Brittany: "How do you do?"_

_New Directions: When Christmas Day is here  
>The most wonderful day of the year<em>

_Brittany: How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?_

_Artie: Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!_

_Quinn: Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?_

_New Directions: We're all Misfits!  
>If we're on the island of unwanted toys<br>We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys  
>When Christmas Day is here<br>The most wonderful, wonderful  
>Wonderful, wonderful<br>Wonderful day of the year!_

"You okay?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah" Rachel smiled a little "Just ready to finish school"

"Going to New York this year?"

"Everyone is coming here" Rach nodded "Dad said I could invite you-know-who" She looked across the room then back at her "Wanna come instead?"

"Of course" Quinn grinned "I get to meet your very hot uncles"

Rachel shaked her head as the bell rang and jumped up grabbing her bag "They are gay and married"

"I know, a girl can dream" Quinn sighed resting her head on her shoulder and linked their arms as they walked out of the choir room "We still meeting the boys?"

"They are rehearsing or something so they're staying at Dalton for the weekend"

"Probably having a date" Quinn smirked.

"That's my brother Q" Rachel pushed her.

"They would be so cute together"

"Whatever you are thinking" Rachel pointed at her "Stop"

"Party pooper" Quinn pouted.

"What's up with you two?" Puck walked between them with Sam.

"Nothing" Rachel shaked her head "She's just got a crazy idea in her head"

"What is it?" Same asked.

"That K and B would make a cute couple" Quinn grinned.

"B would tell me" Rachel looked at her "He tells me everything"

Quinn spun around and faced them walking backwards "I bet that they'll be together by Regionals"

"New Year" Puck grinned "I know my boys"

"I'm not getting involved" Rachel sighed walking ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dalton~<strong>

"Where you going?" Nick looked at his best friend.

Blaine groaned putting his blazer on "Rehearsing for the Anderson Christmas duet, I hate it but Rach loves it"

"Don't hurt yourself" Nick smirked then dodged the pillow that was thrown "Hey!"

"Goof" Blaine shaked his head grabbing the boom box "Don't destroy the room!" He shouted running out missing the ball that was thrown.

"You really trust the newlyweds with your room?" David smirked walking next to him.

"We know the rules Blainer!" Jeff grinned running passed "Bye!"

Blaine chuckled "I set some rules and Nick knows not touch my stuff again"

"I'll believe it when I see it" David chuckled "Is it time to rehearse for the Anderson duet?"

"Yeah" Blaine nodded "Wanna help?"

"No but Kurt is in the common room stressing about that English essay" David smirked "Perfect date"

"We are just friends" Blaine groaned.

"B, you flirt all the time" David pointed out "Just tell me, I won't say anything"

"Nothing is going on between me and Kurt" Blaine rolled his eyes "I better go and rehearse this before I have Rach on the phone" He walked around the corner and about to walk into the common room when he heard someone talking. He smiled sneaking in to see Kurt studying and put the boom box on the table.

Kurt jumped slightly and looked up "You scared me"

"Good" Blaine grinned walking over "Because I'm Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard" He whispered as he sat down smiling.

"What's with the boom box?" Kurt nodded over.

"I need you to sing with me" Blaine said "Well, rehearse with me"

"Oh the Anderson Christmas duet" Kurt smirked "Rachel told me about it, what songs has she chosen?"

"I've chosen _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ but Rach will properly change it at last minute"

"Properly" Kurt chuckled.

"So, you up for the challenge Mr Hummel?" Blaine grinned.

"Start the music Mr Anderson" Kurt grinned.

Blaine jumped up and turned on the music then did a dorky little dance and leant against the sofa smiling.

Kurt rolled his eyes before singing.

_Kurt (Blaine): I really can't stay (But baby, it's cold outside)  
>I've got to go away (But baby, it's cold outside)<br>This evening has been... (Been hoping that you'd drop in) ...so very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)  
>My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?)<br>My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)  
>So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)<br>But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour)  
>The neighbours might faint (Baby, it's bad out there)<br>Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there)  
>I wish I knew how... (Your eyes are like starlight now) ...to break the spell (I'll take your hat; your<br>hair looks well)  
>I ought to say no, no, no, Sir (Mind if I move in closer?)<br>At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)  
>I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out)<em>

They danced around the room and ended up near the piano smiling.

_Blaine and Kurt: But Baby it's cold outside_

Blaine smiled and played the tune on the piano then they carried on their dance across the room.

_Kurt (Blaine): I've gotta get home (But baby, you'll freeze out there)  
>Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there)<br>You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
>But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?)<br>There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think about a lifelong sorrow)  
>At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)<br>I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)_

_Blaine and Kurt: But Baby it's cold outside!_

They fell on the sofa hitting the high notes then started laughing.

"You were amazing" Kurt smiled nudging him "But Rachel will change it"

"I know but it was fun" Blaine smiled "You are a much better partner then Rachel" He paused "Don't ever tell her I said that"

"My lips are sealed" Kurt zipped his lips.

"I'll leave you to study" Blaine got up and walked out of the room smiling.

"Blaine is in love!" His head snapped up to see the twins grinning on the staircase.

"You better run and fast" Blaine glared at them.

"No!" They yelped and darted off.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later - McKinley~<strong>

"You ready to go girls?" Puck smiled walking up to them.

Rachel nodded closing her locker "Let's go"

Quinn squealed as they walked out of the school "I can't wait to see the boys"

"They don't know we're coming" Rachel nudged her "Except Nick and Wes"

"I'm looking forward to see my boys" Puck grinned jumping into the driver's side.

"It's going to be a fun night out" Rachel smiled getting in "I'm glad it was our last day until the New Year"

"Then back to the drama" He chuckled and drove off.

"I'm looking for to the Anderson Christmas party" Quinn grinned "Decided on a song yet?"

"Nope" Rachel sighed "We've argued so much about it"

"Not talking?" Puck looked at her.

"Eyes on the road Noah!" Rachel wacked him on the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm "That hurt!"

"Good" She grinned.

Quinn giggled "You two act like you're dating"

"Oh gross Q" Rachel shaked her head "He's like my brother"

"I know" Quinn smirked.

* * *

><p>"This is gonna be so much fun!" Wes grinned as they walked through the doors of the bowling alley.<p>

"I'm glad we decided to do this instead of singing for the school" Nick grinned.

Blaine looked at his best friend "What you up to Duvel?"

"Nothing Anderson" Nick smirked "Why would I be up to something?"

"You have this look on your face" Blaine glared at him.

"That's his normal face" Wes chuckled.

"You've been in a good mood for the past few days" Kurt pointed out.

"Hey! I'm always in a good mood" Wed pointed at him and spotted something then grinned "We have a surprise for you two" He pointed at his best friend and newest Warbler.

"What?" Blaine looked at him.

"Blainer!" A voice shouted.

He spun around and grinned when he saw his sister "Rach!" He darted over and picked her up then spun around.

"Blaine!" Rachel squealed holding on to him tight "Put me down"

He put her down "What you doing here?"

"To see you and the boys" Quinn grinned "Plus kick your butts at bowling"

"In your dreams Fabrey" Kurt smirked "Let's get those awful shoes on and get started"

"Let's go" Rachel grinned looping her arm through her brother's "Noah will be in a second, he's parking the car"

"Puck's here?" Blaine looked at her then yelped has he got lifted "Noah!"

"Blainer!" Puck grinned "Who's ready to play ball?"

"Ready when you put my lead singer down Puckerman" Wes glared at him.

"Got it" Puck quickly put his old friend down and mumbled "He's meaner out of uniform"

"Believe us he isn't" Jeff chuckled "But we're used to him"

Blaine shaked his head walking next to his new friend "You busy Christmas Eve?"

"Nope, why?" Kurt looked at him.

"Fancy coming to the Anderson Winter Wonderland?" Blaine asked "Rachel is picking Quinn so you won't be alone"

"Of course, text me the details" Kurt grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Christmas Eve~<strong>

"So" Nate grinned sitting next to his nephew at the piano "Kurt, huh?"

"Don't you start" Blaine groaned "He's a friend"

"Huh-uh, keep telling yourself that buddy" Nate chuckled.

"I'm being serious Uncle Nate" Blaine looked at him "He's a new student at Dalton, had a hard time before starting there and I'm sort of his mentor to help him settle in"

"Okay!" Rachel grinned running in and jumped on the piano "Blaine, come on!"

He chuckled standing up and jumped on next to her "When you're ready Uncle Nate"

"What you singing?" Quinn asked.

"It's an original" Rachel smiled.

"We wrote it together" Blaine grinned "Go"

Nate picked up the guitar smiling "3, 2, 1"

_Blaine: It came into my dreams last night  
>A great, big man in red and white<br>He told me that it's gonna be  
>A special year for you and me<em>

Blaine jumped off the piano smiling.

_Underneath the mistletoe  
>hold me tight and kiss me slow<br>the snow is high so come inside  
>I wanna hear you say to me<em>

Rachel jumped off and spun around smiling

_Both: It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas  
>Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes<br>Got my halo on I know what I want  
>It's who I'm with<br>It's an extraordinary merry Christmas _

_Won't you meet me by the tree  
>Slip away so secretly<br>can't you see how this could be  
>the greatest gift of all<em>

_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas  
>Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes<br>Got my halo on I know what I want  
>It's who I'm with<br>It's an extraordinary merry... _

_Very, very, merry, merry Christmas  
>Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes<br>Got my halo on I know what I want  
>It's who I'm with<br>It's an extraordinary merry Christmas  
>It's a very, very, very, merry Christmas<br>It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_

Rachel fell onto the sofa between her best friends "Merry Christmas guys"

"Merry Christmas Diva" Kurt kissed her cheek "You too Quinn"

Blaine smiled sitting with his little cousins "Merry Christmas Kiddos"

"You too Blainey!" Lily and Ethan grinned cuddling up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<br>Most Wonderful Time of the Year - Glee  
>Baby It's Cold Outside - Glee<br>Extraordinary Merry Christmas - Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys!<strong>

**I can't promise when the chapters will be out **

**So bare with me again**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
